Reading Mikomi Uzumaki and The Olympians
by YubelHaouJudai
Summary: After ending the Great Prophecy, the Sisters of Fates reunite the Olympians to read about a book which speak about mix of loyal, truths and others stuff reserved in the book. Once they read will change their lives forever. For worse or for better. Warning flaming will be ignore.
1. Chapter 1

Reading Mikomi Uzumaki and the Olympians:

Chapter 1: Reading Alternate World:

It was the time of the winter solstice and all the gods were gathered and it was the same argument they all had been arguing for who knows how long. Suddenly a group of people materialized in front of the gods. They were Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Grover.

Zeus as usual demanded in a booming voice, "What are you demigods doing here and who are you?"

The demigods and satyr were confused, "Didn't you summon us Lord Zeus?" asked Annabeth.

Just as Zeus was about to reply three old women appeared in front of everyone and they all recognized who the three were. They were the Sisters of Fates and whenever they appeared either a death or something important would happen.

"We called them they are from several years in the future to read these book series, however you won't be reading about strictly you're adventures but with another in your group." First Sister of Fate spoke first.

"You will be reading an interdimensional crossover version of the future, well the book will be reading itself and for certain events there will be a projection of what is happening." Second Fate Sister spoke finished.

"What none of you know is that there are millions of different dimensions and more are created every day and quite often many dimensions intersect and create a whole new dimension." The Third and Final Sister of Fate.

Naturally everyone even Athena and Annabeth were shocked at hearing what the fates just said. To hear that they have different versions of themselves and possibly several thousand versions at that would shock anybody. Also to hear that there are dimensions that they don't even know existed was a little disheartening especially for the gods.

Percy was able to summon up his courage to ask why they were being told to read these books if it wasn't about their… dimension. It was Third Sister of Fate who answered "This is because of something you once asked Chiron Perseus Jackson, you had asked what good one hero can do; now you will be getting a real answer to that question."

First Sisters of Fate stepped forward to continue, "What you are about to read is a crossover with the Shinobi world, now there is something that we need to tell you about how they fight. In their world they fight with abilities called jutsu which have several categories such as Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. We will not be telling you what they involve you will find out when you read however you will be given some history knowledge. With that as the fates left the basics from the Bijuus to ranks began to run through the minds of all those present.

It took twenty minutes but they were able to sort everything and they were astounded. Now it was time to read. "So uhh let's do this," Percy said. So while the demigods sat down on an elongated couch that facing the gods it was going to the right Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, finally Grover.

Now the book shimmered and stated out loud the title **Mikomi Uzumaki and the Olympians (Extended Version)**. The title of the book definitely raised eyebrows but found them unable to say anything about it but definitely them curious about it. Rhea joins later give her calm and lovely motherhood to her demi-grandbabies which calm them down, Zeus offered her a sit close to them but Rhea gently refuse she said that she wish to be with her great or grandbabies as she seat between them soon a screen made of energy as they all could have a vision. **Prologue 00: The Beginning of the End.** **Summary: After end battle with Sargeras. The Akatsuki or more like Obito summon Gedo Mazo thought absorb Mikomi will free One-Eyed God Juubi but the result was reversal. She became the new Juubi and kill the Last Uchiha and ending in another dimension but Sargeras even defeated take his Legion follow right behind. WARNING: THIS STORY IS TAKE PARTS OF The Blind Descent of Heart and Death of the Force and The Return of the Heroine. Good/Dark/Gray FemNaru. GODLIKE! FemNaru.**

"**DAMN IT YOU DRAGON ASPECT OF GOD!" **

"Dragon Aspect of God?" everyone was wondering as everyone was interesting.

**exclaimed the Dark Titan Sargeras **

"WHAT A DARK TITAN!?" Everyone exclaim and they completely shock to see a Dark Titan.

**as fall into the ground then desecrated into dust and his enemy is Ancora Windrunner the Dragon Aspect of Gods was blessing by Titan Pantheon **

"Now a Titan Pantheon that's definely new," Rhea commented causing everyone nodded also they are surprise somebody was blessing.

**that once was Sargeras' brothers and sisters.**

Everyone was completely take back to see this lone Dark Titan had brethren.

**Ancora can turn in her Titan height if she wants while using humanoid form or hybrid form (you know with tails, horns, dragon feet claws and larger six wings). But currently she isn't using Titan heights only thing she is using is her Dragon Form.**

"Amazing a person could turn into a titan height with animal parts,"

**In her Dragon Form she is more 770 feet tall as her six wings larger angelical wings, ten tails with sharp curve blade in the tip as her scales are white with blue-greenish patterns and her exposed boned are yellow golden like claws, feet claws, the curved blade at tip of her tails, spike/spines and her horns, what is more elegant and majestic is her rainbow gold eyes with jewels of each Dragon Aspect.**

**"Your terror is over-" Ancora was interrupted by another demon howl and she turn to the source and saw a statue with nine eyes with ten horn on his back, the statue looks like is wearing monk dress but there is a human at top of statue's head.**

"Whoa somebody think is an king because they had a giant demon foolish humans" Hades said with some of his sisters and brothers nodded except Zeus since he is too proud, Rhea saw that she sign as she thought _'I must fix this later.'_

**"JUUBI NO AKIRYUU (Ten Tails Divine Dragon) I WILL HAVE YOUR POWERS AND BECOME A GOD!"**

"Arrogant little runt!" every immortals said.

**exclaimed a crazy greed that calls Uchiha Obito with left eye Rinnegan in full mature form and right eye is Eternal Magenkyou Sharingan with combine of his Magenkyou Sharingan and Eternal Magenkyou Sharingan of Uchiha Madara.**

**Obito made series hand seals with such high speed as the demon statue drop its jaw almost mechanical as soon the jaw drop ten blue chakra dragons with red eyes fly toward Dragon Mikomi as she just stand there while Obito was so blind by his greed and impatient to become new Juubi Jinchuuriki didn't notice the smirk was crossing her face.**

"Be careful!" every demigods exclaimed in worry but Rhea use her powers to calm them.

"Don't worry sweethearts she is fine," Rhea said with her beautiful motherly smile which they calm and smile back.

**When the blue chakra-like dragon hit Dragon Mikomi and quickly prisoned her like Water Prison Jutsu of Zabuza or Kisame.**

**"Finally! The Juubi's Powers is my! At last I AM A GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The crazy Obito cried loudly with insane smirk on his face**

"What insane guy!" everyone said with snarled.

**but suddenly stop when Mikomi laugh like was a joke for what he did it.**

**"Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha! Its amaze me. How you can be such gullible fool which why you didn't notice I already perform a reversal of Extraction Seal. So instead you absorb the statue and myself along with all Bijuu Contained it, except for Kyuubi because I already absorbed the Yin and Yang Kyuubi no Yoko. In the end, I am the winner. So bye-bye," said a smirking Dragon Aspect of God and she started to glow so brightly with divine energy and the holy light start consume all its surround as consume the Gedo Mazo and Uchiha Obito.**

"Genius" exclaimed Annabeth, Athena, Artemis, Hades and every Demigod and Demigoddess smirked as they saw on the screen.

**"NO! NOOO! MY PLANS ALL ARE RUING DAMN IT YOU UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE MIKOMI! DAMN IT YOU AND YOUR CLAN!" scream the soon dead or consumed Obito as so then Mikomi absorb not just Juubi and all its powers and became the New Juubi along with Uchiha Obito with the power of Rinnegan and Sharingan are now her dispose to use as tools.**

**(Far Away from Mikomi's Location)**

**"What was that?" asked Uchiha Sasuke as he become Hokage after he promise to Mikomi that he will take Mikomi's Dream and become Hokage for her and pay all crimes that Konoha committed against her and Uzu no Kuni which he did it. Mikomi and Gaara are sincere surprise by his act and he indeed feel guilty for hurting her in Valley of the End so Mikomi give a last chance as well Gaara since both were Jinchuurikis.**

"Well at least somebody had decency to paid their crimes," Artemis said in approve tone as others nods as well.

**Suddenly a very massive dragon burst out inside of the holy light and they saw a Dragon flaps its six wings and ascend to a portal that appears in the skies.**

**"Where the Uzumaki?" asked Tsuchikage and he as his fellow kages saw the Dragon almost reach the portal.**

**"She gone and she saved us thanks to her sacrifice," said Gaara as others Kages knew that he was right and last they saw the dragon was he completely passes through the portal.**

"Well the dragon was awesome!" said Hermes and Apollo.

**(In the Void Dimension Pocket)**

**Ancora or Mikomi Uzumaki was floating in the emptiness space and unconscious. The armor that she wore was broke by long fight that she had face Dark Titan Sargeras and his cursed demons of the Burning Legion.**

"So this is the name of his Legion," Zeus said with narrowed eye as others did the same Rhea was passive as Hestia.

**Suddenly three deities' beings appear before her.**

"Who are those deities?" everyone asked as they look at the screen with interesting and a bit of fear what they going to do with Ancora or Mikomi.

**One is very tall with a translucent gaunt spectre with a demonic visage. It is much larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and dark greyish blue-colored skin. It is draped in large white garments and carries a set of prayer beads. When not using it, the Shinigami is almost always seen with a tantō in its mouth. When removed, however, its mouth is revealed to be full of sharp, jagged teeth, and a very long, almost serpentine tongue. When sealing a target, a series of cursed seals will spread across its arms. This is Shinigami the Shinto God of Death, Guardian of Afterlife and Rebirth, and so Judge after Death.**

"He-he lo-look scary!" every demigods and demigoddess shuddered in fear even they are protected by Rhea's aura this Death God of the Shinto Religion is indeed look scary and means business. The immortals females and males look with fear even the proud Zeus was scary at sight of the Death God of the Shinto Religion.

**The second in the middle is a beautiful woman with long smooth white hair reaches his waist, golden eyes with wisps; she wore a white kimono with golden patterns. Wonderful lips, long polish fingernails, her kimono is full with bluish yang magatamas around wrist and lined down her kimono from the collar to the stomach. From her back six pairs of golden glowing wings which show royalty, kind, leader, queen and altogether motherly of all life. She is Kami the Leader of the Shinto Religion as well Leader of all Pantheons, Goddess of all Life, Goddess of Heaven, Light as well Guardian of Circle of Life and Motherhood she daughter of Primordials Gods: Izanami and Izanagi the twin Primordials of Circle of Life and Death. **

"Whoa!" all of them look at the Shinto Goddess of the Life with some blush while the goddesses look really pleased there a leader female not just that she is leader of all Pantheons as well in her own religion.

"She is HOT!" exclaimed Apollo and Hermes before get fired by volley of silver arrows as everyone look at an innocent look of Artemis. Made some laugh.

**And not forget that she is Wife of Shinigami the Death God.**

"WHAT!" Everyone look at the image of Shinigami holding his wife Kami and for the first time they all are surprise that the Death God has soft and love expression to his and his wife show more those feelings both touching their forehead.

Hera was feeling jealous for those two married deities they have something that she wished to share with Zeus. Rhea and Hestia smile warmly at the couple as they feel somehow is like Persephone and Hades.

**The finally the third person was same way as Kami but complete with negative colors, pale skin with purple tribal marks like veins, long black hair (bit wild) reach her waist, black kimono with dark blood patterns, molten glowing eyes, demon horns produced around her head. Dark seduction lipstick, dark shades long sharps fingernails as her kimono is also too full with reddish yin magatamas from his collar to her stomach, six pair ruin raven wings with dark glow which her appearance show also as dark dominate queen, seduction, torment, and punish to all dare to committed sins including mortals and gods. She is Yami the Goddess of Darkness and Revenge, Ruler of Underworld or Yomi (which make Tartarus look like a paradise)**

Everyone was shuddering in fear at the thought.

**, she is also Ruler and Goddess to Makai Realm a realm full of Demons while her sister is Ruler of Angels and her brother Shinigami is Ruler of Reapers. She is the third child of Izanami and Izanagi while Shinigami and Kami birth first but she love her siblings nevertheless even they had discuss sometimes. **

**That is the way of Shinto Religion there are family and they always being uniting as one.**

"Such shame that we are not like this," Hestia said with sad voice causing gods and goddess (even the Titaness Rhea look sad)look down in shame as for two things one; because for what Hestia said and two because they saw images of three pantheons of Shinto Religion look happy together completely ignoring or accepter their shapes.

"**Mikomi Uzumaki wakes up!"** **Shinigami command with emptiness boomed voice as the girl stiff before she slowing stood and stroke her head before she look at Shinigami and the two beautiful women one with white hair smile at her with motherly while the jet black has a seduction and evil her.**

"**Well well this isn't surprise the trio most powerful beings of all universe here in this void dimension," said Mikomi with grin she wink playful at the two goddess cause them to giggles while the Death God rolled his eyes in annoying.**

"**Uzumaki, we are here to sent you in the world of Mythology Gods as you already know Norse Gods, Egyptians Gods and at last Greek/Roman Gods. The Norse and the Egyptians already show affections that they part of Pantheons but the Greeks still in their won ignorant and wretched weak mind fools as they are don't pay attention more to their stupid Ancient Law, one transform his fucking daughter into a tree. And let's not forget they also barely bother check their demigod kids then hypocrites when they never I mean EVER SHOULD HATE A CHILD BECAUSE SINS OF THE PARENT GOD!"** **Yami exclaimed with enormous Killer Intention which cause the realm shake.**

"You know I kind of I agreed with those Shinto Gods right Hera, Athena and Zeus?" Rhea said with stern look at the named Gods who quivering in fear knows their mother does not tolerate punishes children for their sinful parents. As well the others gods and goddess look down in shame for ignore their children

"**Calm down dear sister, yes as shame it is. They could become one of us but Rhea should take care more about those immortals children. Hera, Ares, Aphrodite thanks to Hera because she made a shit mistake like she always do like Zeus, Poseidon who make trouble to Athena in her cabin also she was stupid always turn three **_**innocents**_** girls into Gorgons, Artemis-"**

"Wait what!? Why me!" Artemis exclaim.

"**Why Artemis?" Mikomi asked confuse.**

"That's I wish to know," Artemis nod.

"**Because whenever that fool like or not there good people and bad. And let's not forget sometimes those stupid huntress had younger siblings who truly love them and when they stand too much with Artemis start think all men idiots including the poor children about four or three years old I bet some of them will kill just because they're males stupid brainless huntress," said Shinigami.**

"**Don't you think you overdid?" Mikomi asked.**

"**No with gods there no limits of stupid that including humans after is **_**natural**_** to target small and weak children to use them to their abuse a bet those huntress did it. Goddess of Childbirth piece of shit just like their father," Shinigami replied.**

"Thought I not approve his attitudes does he is wrong about us?" Hestia commented which make the Goddess of the Hunt, her Huntress look down with bit shame they really could do such thing as well others that are mentioned. Zeus tries to retort again but was quickly silent by his mother.

"**Now here my dear," Kami said she wave her hand and a portal was created behind of Mikomi about one foot away. "And one more thing your father is god while your mother is a demi-deity other will be reveal in time."**

"I wonder who are her grandpa or grandma and her father god?" Annabeth and Athena were curious alongside with Percy.

"**Alright, by Okaa-chan!" said Mikomi as she give a tight hug to the stunned Goddess of the Life before she jump through the portal as soon she gone Kami smile warm for the hug has been long time that she felt embrace of her babies depend if they mortals or her demigods they always be her children after she is mother of all life.**

"Whoa awesome mother!" everyone exclaim.

"Indeed she is," Hestia smile at Rhea and Rhea smile back.

**(Yancy Academy, Classroom – One Hour Later)**

**"Class we have a new student her name is…" said the teacher.**

**"Mikomi Uzumaki," answered the new student named Mikomi Uzumaki as she replied with beautiful smile makes every boy blushing with some girls fuming jealously at her beauty or for take attention of the boys.**

**She is twelve again not like when she was little about three years ago after take by Jedi Master Yoda to train in her Jedi Arts but her ancestors Anneth Skywalker the famous Darth Revan and Meetra Surik the Jedi Exile are her descends appears after she show the Jedi Master her life as Sylvanas Windrunner and all events of Azeroth from the beginning of the creation and the end of Deathwing then her brutal fight with Titan Sargeras as well the blessing to become a Titan thanks to Titan Pantheons or Guardian Titans of Azeroth or The Travelers. During her first days in Jedi Temple in Coruscant, she first was teaching by Cin Drallig to how to handle a Lightsaber, but the Demon Hellhound Master Hahkar but in the end Mikomi ended the fight even she was blind.**

"Whoa she is JEDI!" Percy and Nico make high fiving while Thalia rolled at her siblings.

**The next thing she did is turn into wisp then fly into a cold planet that belong to a blue skin red-eyes people called Chiss. In their home planet which is close Unknown Regions. Right there! There is a hidden temple with massive and height temple with two images one with Revan another is Meetra. Mikomi choose to see her own life as DARTH REVAN and then after experience she lives JEDI EXILE. **

"Who is Darth Revan? Who is Jedi Exile?" Everyone asked same thing especially those who watch Star Wars before.

**She also meet the Ones, The Father, The Son and the Daughter, she pass with success all their with impressive show of skills and truly understandable of what is the TRUE FORCE make more than happy to welcome her in their secret realm.**

**But this isn't important right now.**

**Mikomi as twelve years still has same haircut style as Sylvanas', curve/wave blonde hair, the long hair reach down level of her waist. She use tight blue jeans with brow leather belt wrapped around waist as her rear look like are shaking every step she took (her breast are no difference). She has D-Cup, dark blue boots, use a black t-shirt with Forsaken Symbol on her chest like a crest.**

Almost everyone whistled at the hot chick blonde Mikomi. But few others approve her dress. She so hourglass figures with big assets and shape equal to a fox or Alexstrasza's busty form but way more sexy.

**She still wearing her two favorite necklace one is Alleria's Necklace that give to her after her death another has green crystal that once belong to Shodaime Hokage also provide her extra Senjutsu energy from the nature to provide her more connect to the earth or to the nature itself.**

"Interesting she can use power over nature," said the Satyr Grover in awe as others gods and goddess are very surprise for that someone could draw energy from the nature.

**It was hard but needed a lot patience and meditation.**

"Of course dear, draw energy from the nature is hard you always must be peace with yourself," said Hestia with arm smile which cause everyone smile. She always had that power can easy anyone heart.

**The blue pears in her silver necklace and the green crystal glow with beautiful mystical glare from the sun. She had such angel face with sensual lips that seduce anyone and bind them to her will like Succubus.**

"What is a Succubus?" one Demigod asks.

"Succubus a very beautiful and very attractive demoness, for what I understand those demoness also make sex for their pleasures and tortures their enemies by sex and dominate and when they have enough they devour your soul whenever they kiss or for each kiss," said Athena with disgusting expression as her answer cause everyone shuddering especially Aphrodite

**This is now Mikomi's adventure and new life.**

**And her guts says won't be normal for long.**

"A good intuition indeed," Annabeth and Athena nodded her head in approve.

"Let's go to the next chapter," said Apollo as he was excitement as others are excitement as well thought Artemis sign in annoying but she is very interesting in this demigoddess.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reading Alternate World:

"**Chapter 01: Mythology and Mrs. Dodds**" Athena start to read thought she was interesting the chapter name while Mr. Dodds cause Percy and Grover shifter in their seats to hear at last name.

**"Mr. Jackson can you tell me about this picture is showing?" asks Mr. Bunner.**

"Chiron," Everyone smiled fondly.

"Certainly, well look like you are in museum like you did before kelp head," said Thalia.

"Whatever you said pinecone face," Percy retort.

"Well Seaweed brain it is in a museum" whispered Annabeth. Percy had the decency to blush and stutter. Aphrodite smiled at them and thought Percabeth, hopeful I didn't change that.

**"W-well is Kronos the God of Gods-"**

"GOD!?" Zeus shouted before was slapped by Hera with sweet smile while his mother give him a stern look.

**"God?" said with raise eyebrow.**

**"Titan. I mean Titan and he…" as Percy has very trouble, no! Difficult to find an answer and Mikomi decide to save him from embarrassing.**

"This isn't will be the first time," said Annabeth.

"Shut up Wise girl," said Percy putting with crossing arms make everyone laughs.

**"Titan Kronos receive a prophecy from his father Oranus the Titan of Universe. As prophecy speak about his children will overthrow Kronos. Rhea saves her son, Zeus, and hides him from her husband. Over years, Zeus trick his father that make him throw up his brethren out from wet organic that aka system digestive-"**

**"EEeeewww!" squeak the girls.**

"You didn't even know what father's stomach looked or smelled like stupid mortal!" shouted out all the elder gods and goddesses.

"Now, now my babies they are children they don't about that" she said with lecture tone cause them to calm down and nodding.

**"And together they defeat Kronos and his Titans by sealing them forever in Tartarus…And Happy END!" Mikomi answer with matter-fact tone.**

**"Yes but isn't completely prove that indeed happen, yet," said as he saw Mikomi smirk in playful manner.**

**"Well maybe we could ask them about details," Mikomi joked as some of her classmates laugh at her joke but she notice that Grover and froze in spot.**

"Goddammit! Grover stops screwing up!" Apollo and Hermes cried as Grover look uncomfortable with red face.

"Like you did with my daughter," said the Ass King.

"Zeus, dear don't blame the Satyr since my Granddaughter decide sacrifice herself to save others and you Hera stop antagonize Zeus' children since he_ is_ only the blame to not follow my teaches," said Rhea once again with calm but stern tone which cause Zeus and Hera look ashamed. They disappoint their mother.

_**'What they are hidden?'**_** Mikomi thought as she frowning **

"Well she definely good, even she know something is wrong," said Athena with Artemis nodding.

**but before she cans anything she sense an Undead Shade communicated in her thoughts **_**'What did you have to report little Shade?'**_

"Shades? Like Hades'?" everyone asked in confuse while Hades look confuse too but was interesting.

_**'My Dark Lady. I been wander around this Academy as I suspect there is something unnatural aura surround the teachers and that two kids. Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood, '**_**Ancora's Shade report as he projects his voice in his Dark Lady's mind.**

"Interesting Shade, he can detect as well this girl indeed know what she is doing. Like she know she is in strange world always sent ghost like companion to investigate while she has link with it which repeat her in instant good make strategies," The Goddess Wisdom nodded in approve along with Hera.

"She must ate a lot cereals," Demeter said causing everyone groan especially Persephone.

_**'Percy and Grover indeed had strange aura precisely and Mrs. Dodds has also strange aura too, mwahahahahahaha'**_** thought Mikomi with mentally laugh in the end.**

"Is she losing mind?" thought everyone.

_**'My Lady?'**_** the Shade asked in his link.**

_**'No nothing I just find something very funny please continue,' **_**Mikomi command through her link with the Shade.**

_**'Yes, Percy Jackson smells like seaweed and Grover smell like goat anthropoid or like Satyrs of Azeroth. While the Ms. Dodds has dreadful aura and Mr. Bunner smell like centaur one of our worlds Azeroth,'**_** Shade replied.**

Everyone said "Azeroth?" as Annabeth and Athena look with mild interesting and with glint in their eyes as they want know everything!

_**'Hm…This started get interesting, continue your investigation and this time summon more Shades alongside with some Ghouls and Acolytes'**_** Mikomi command her Shade.**

"Ghouls Acolytes?" Everyone thought.

_**'But why are you preparing some kind war?'**_** The Shade asked but quickly frozen when he felt a cold glare from The Dark Lady aimed at him.**

_**'Don't. Ever. Question. ME AGAIN!'**_** Mikomi said by her tone said there is now room to argue.**

"Whipped!" Apollo and Hermes but they look with fear when they saw Artemis with evil glint in her eyes.

_**'My sight is yours,'**_** thought **_**the**_** Shade quickly vanish completing his task.**

**The soon the Shade vanishes the bell rings as every class get out but ask Mikomi and Percy to stay for small talk.**

**"I will wait for you outside Percy Mikomi," Grover said.**

**"Okay thanks dude," Percy said.**

**"You two must learn how to answer my questions,"**

**"About the Titans?" Percy asked while Mikomi want urging bashing his head with something because once again he opens his big mouth not with his brain.**

"I knew it," said Annabeth smile.

"Nobody ever doubts you wise girl," as she blush.

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it," replied.**

**"Oh," Percy mumbled.**

**"What you two learn from me," he started, "is vitally important. I expected you to treat it as such. I will only accept the best both of you. Percy Jackson, Mikomi Uzumaki."**

**Mikomi could sense Percy's anger on Mr. Bunner, so she decide answer his question before something bad will happen or an emotional scare. "It is great," she replied the professor's question.**

**Percy mumbled something trying and they left to eat.**

**"Percy, go ahead, I will meet you later," Mikomi said as Percy saw her take oppose direction.**

**"Where you going?" Percy asked as she stops turn only her head with kind/warm smile that cause him to blush...**

"Aww apparently you have competition Annabeth," said the Goddess of Love which cause Athena glared at her while Annabeth blush and Thalia has a knowing grin.

**"Something. Personal. Don't worry I will be right back," Mikomi said and she kissing a soft kiss on his cheek make him blushing like tomato but she did saw that because she spin her hips to same direction that she choose earlier.**

Aphrodite squeal cause everyone almost go deaf.

**Once she was alone and walking down the aisle her blue eyes began glow then become blood red as she raise one hand close to her head then slapped fingers soon disappears in swirling whirlpool like Body Flicker Jutsu or Shunshin no Jutsu.**

'Interesting/Very useful' Athena and Annabeth thought the first line while others thought the last.

**(With Percy and Grover – Ten Minutes Ago)**

**Percy soon joined Grover and they sat on the edge of a Fountain. It was away from others so they couldn't be bothering and Percy didn't like be part of this school in the first place.**

**"You get detention again?" Grover asked.**

"Are you always in trouble, seaweed brain?" Annabeth mocked.

"Ah, no I don't think so?" replied Percy.

"Yes you are kelp head," remarked Thalia

"Traitors," muttered Percy

"Anyways let's move on or we will never end these books" cried out Grover.

"Nah," Percy answered, "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean…I am not a genius."

"Just noticed that did you Kelp head?" snorted Thalia

"Hey!" Pe3rcy said insulted with crossing arms.

Everyone laughed at Percy's face**.**

**"Nah," He replied. "Not from Bunner. I just wish he'd laid off me sometimes. I mean, I'm not a genius like Komi."**

**"Komi?" Grover said with a knowing smile as he tease cause Percy snapped out at his friend.**

"Oh man even you start to antagonize me too G-man?" Percy asked.

"Maybe."

**"Shut up!" cause Grover laugh as none notice a red slitted eye observe them before disintegrated.**

**(With Mikomi – Same Time)**

_**'So Per-chan has a crush over little me. How Kawaii (Kawaii = Cute)!**_**' Mikomi though as she giggles after she saw Percy's face get so red by Grover's tease.**

"Ooh my she know what I think~" said Aphrodite.

"SHUT YOU FOOL!"

**The Former Ranger-General of Silvermoon **

"Ranger-General?" A lot people were asking as well some gods and goddess and suddenly a flash with one person cover with hood.

"Who are you?" Zeus boomed.

"I am Mikomi Uzumaki or you guys know me as Ancora Windrunner the same woman who defeats Dark Titan Sargeras," said an older version Mikomi/Ancora as she lying down. "And to ask your question certainly I am a demigoddess and who is my father…"

Everyone leaned close.

"Is. ." Mikomi waved her index finger like she was talking to children causing Rhea and Hestia giggles, Hermes and Apollo pouting while Zeus was about to demand when he felt an invisible strong grip around his neck.

"Now, now Zeus I certainly Rhea educate you to never be so arrogant or paranoid and don't demand people who truly can cause you harm and second I lie about be demigoddess. I am a Primordial Goddess beyond than Chaos herself so if I was you, you WILL treat me as ally not as enemy, **understood"** said Mikomi with sweet tone as her voice become multiple voices combine of each nine Bijuus cause everyone look at her with fear for her demonic voice and power that she unleash upon than even Rhea was scary. Zeus and others quickly nod vigorously before Zeus' throat was released from strong invisible grip then her demonic aura turn into beautiful warm paradise.

"Mikomi what is a Ranger?" ask one demigod as the Mikomi explain.

"Rangers Elven are Rangers found in the High Elf and Blood Elf forces. They are elite wilderness warriors, archers, and skirmishers, capable of doing tricks with the bow that few others can hope to match. As Elf we are very protective over nature but who is more protective is the Night Elf, I won't continue because there others in the book," Mikomi explained as she saw Annabeth and Athena making notes.

**was walking back to eat when she saw Nancy Bobofit annoying or more like bulling Percy. That act makes Mikomi's eyes turning into a cold murderer eyes as she accidentally release a cold and dark presence that cause everyone, even Ms. Dodds and Mr. Bunner shivering uncomfortable**

"Uh Oh" they said when they saw younger Mikomi look coldly and they are completely impressive how cold and powerful she is.

**, when the teachers reaches the park they saw Nancy was holding back in the wrist which Mikomi's hand are responsible.**

**"Why do you defend these losers?" Nancy asked trying act tough. Keyword: trying. But she is shivering in fear when Mikomi's cold blue eyes become more furious.**

**"Because they're better people than you ever will be," Mikomi coolly replied at Miss Bobofit before she could even reacted she found herself pinned on the ground with Mikomi sit on her back with left hand firmly on the head not letting go her head and same thing goes to her right shoulder with Mikomi's right hand pressing against the floor.**

"Fight fight fight fight" Ares said with shook his fists in excitement while others trying to ignore him.

**"And if you ever I mean EVER dare speak my friends' losers once again I promise my torture wills ten folds worse than Hades' Torture, do I make myself clear?" Mikomi demanded with cold tone that also promises a world of full pain and nightmare.**

"Scary" everyone said as look at cheerful and innocent expression.

"What?" Mikomi said with warm and sweet tone cause them to quiver.

Artemis and her Huntress look at Mikomi with proud and they thought _'She will become a good Hunter/Sister.'_

**That something Hades will be proud or fear her.**

Few demigods especially Athena and her daughter already had tip who is her daughter even Rhea, Hestia, Poseidon and the own Hades.

**Grover, Ms. Dodds and Mr. Bunner have same thought even they are very scary of Mikomi.**

_**'Whoa! I really get feeling that she will be more than Hades, thought I glad she is not my enemy,' **_**Grover thought.**

"Hehehehe oh G-man believe you don't want me as your enemy because if I was, I show you **I am the worse nightmare than Kronos and any of his kind in Tartarus!"** Mikomi said with demonic voice with sweet tone while she had angelical angel aura with demons singing like angel.

Everyone just look at her with fear and shuddered in their sits even Rhea and Hestia.

_**'I can't stop to trembling I must stay away from her she dangerous too dangerous that I can deal with it,'**_** thought like scary kitten aka Ms. Dodds as she know if she mess up with her why her guts tell her she will suffer before she and her sisters could rebuild.**

Almost everyone chuckled at thought to see Alecto shaken like scary cat.

**'She is…What she is?!' thought a shaking Mr. Bunner as he don't want be her enemy or worse her prey.**

**"Y-YES! I GOT IT!" Nancy exclaimed as she was so scary as the beautiful blonde with body of a vixen or rabbit releases Nancy from her grasp but she was again pull by back of her neck as Mikomi lean her head with sensual mouth close to her ears.**

**"Good but if you do again. I have punish my little plaything~" Mikomi speak with such huskily voice as she smirk at fragile Nancy when she linking her tongue in her cheek gave cold chills in Nancy's spine then the next unexpected thing was that Mikomi give her a pecks in the lips before truly release Nancy and walking away leaving behind a scary and blushing Nancy Bobofit.**

Cause a lot boys blushing even gods including Ares who look at her with lust.

She is dominate and strong a perfect combination.

**The bully girl was tamed and humiliate by a sexy blondie teenager.**

**It's also scary and confuses everyone how somebody so sweet as Mikomi can become such ruthless and sadistic person than just couples seconds become again a sweet and caring person.**

**Indeed it's very scary when someone is bipolar as Mikomi.**

'_Indeed,'_ thought everyone.

**(After Twelve Minutes)**

**Mikomi move away and secretly follow Miss Dodds after she ask Percy something where did he hide it. She, Ms. Dodds, isn't looking human either as her eyes glow like barbeque coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into claws/talons. Her jacked melted into large leathery wings. She was a shriveled hag with but wings and claws and mouth full of yellow teeth/fangs.**

'Wow never had that description of the furies like that before' thought Hades.

"Oh my I never had that description of the Furies before," Mikomi commented. "I think I´ll going insane."

"No you guys are just imagining it" said Thalia.

"Good, I am one MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh my god" Thalia groaning.

**"Miss Dodds? Whoa!" Percy saw his teacher's transformation.**

**"Where is it?" She asked as she tried attacking him a surprise Mikomi (a bit) that he somehow manages to dodge her. He tried run away from her. "I won't ask again. Where is it?"**

**Mikomi could see Percy is confused and scary for his life as suddenly the monster Dodds was fly away until breaks the wall as Percy didn't think twice and run away.**

All demigods have sympathy expression since they pass same way.

**Miss Dodds slowing rises and growling in frustration. She then saw the responsible for hitting her and let her pray run away. Give a good look the person wasn't human.**

"Not human then what I she?" everyone ask Mikomi as she only smile then they sign for unanswered question and look at the screen.

**She has very pale blue skin, long snails like her talons, red glowing eyes also has black circles around her eyes sign of insomnia. Her snails are make-up with dark navy, dying blonde hair that floats in undersea. The lips are same as her snails. She wears an old ruin tattered white dress, gray skull around her waist, another pair of golden bracelets with skull around her both pulses. A pair of circles around her arms closes to her shoulders. Her neck are wearing two necklaces like one Mikomi possess. And for last detail she has a very long point ears. **

Hades, Persephone and Melinoe look with mild interesting as they never saw a ghost like that neither Annabeth nor Athena.

**"Who are you ghost!" demanded an angry monster Dodds.**

"**If you must know, I am the Banshee Queen of the Undead Forsaken Army, and I am your DEMISE!" said the Banshee Queen.**

"Banshee Queen? Forsaken?" Hades asked Mikomi.

"The Banshee in my world can cast Curse which cause the target loose chance to attack correctly, Possession is ability that possess permanently a body but destroy the Banshee instantly. We all so can use Anti-Spell Shield which protects the caster from any spell attack or target or ally. The Banshee Queens had more ability like Mind Control or Charm to control enemy units or neutral creatures. The Shriek of the Banshee or Highborne cause the people between 10 yards or more, stunning since our scream is very powerful. The Forsaken is an army that I create to face the Lich King," she said with such venomous and cold at the end which cause everyone shuddering in fear.

While Annabeth and Athena makes note as they wish who is this Lich King but they stop with a very powerful death glare from Mikomi for asking too much question.

**"I li-Aaargh!" Miss Dodds could finish her sentence because she was attacked by a green bold from the Banshee.**

**"You talk too much worm," said the Banshee Queen before saw the monster teacher slowing stand up with angry face. "Such scowl face if continue with this soon you have wrinkled**

Some people laugh at the truth statement more Apollo and Hermes.

**but let get over it with this. Banshee Scream!"**

**Miss Dodds is so furious how this horrible ghost dares to insult her that greenish bolt hurt like bitch! Now, she saw the Banshee Queen inhale all oxygen in her ghostly lungs then let out and a loudly squeal so thin that cause the electricity get overload and lambs immediately broke as windrows has spider-webs as cracks then finally the window split out in shattered in pieces while the monster Ms. Dodds clenched her ears because the scream is very thin and horribly is like her soul is shattering in pieces like glass and her soul quivering in fear.**

"I thought you said it was Shriek of the Highborne?" Athena asks with frown.

"Few Banshees doesn't have the strength to use Shriek of the Banshee/Highborne so they use a weaker version which is calling Banshee Scream but nevertheless is powerful tool if you know how to use it," said Mikomi as she saw Athena was satisfied.

**This didn't take a half minute and the monster couldn't take any more so she vanishes by a dark mist.**

**The Banshee stops to scream as she pants a bit, she breath in and out a cold stream.**

**"That's a shame. I hope The Kindly Ones will be a challenge. After all, she is the leader such disappointed monster, my sisters could easily destroy you," The Banshee Queen of the Forsaken commented sign once again before she float to wide broke window and saw Grover talking to Percy. She smile warmly at sight of the two then she disappear by using whirlwind vortex.**

Everyone look perplexed and immortals including Rhea look very surprise that banshee knows about Kindly Ones.

**(Eight Minutes Later)**

**Mikomi saw Nancy boring again as she about kick her ass again when she mention Miss Kerr as Mikomi and Percy doesn't recall any teacher called Kerr.**

**Percy was about to ask but Mikomi stop him.**

**"No time Percy is about to rain," said Mikomi as cold winds hit their skin and some rain drops falling from the sky as its slowing grow fast.**

"Zeus is about have a tantrum," Poseidon joked.

"No really tell me something I do not know," Hades mock.

"Good one brother!" as both Poseidon and Hades laugh while Zeus had red face.

**(With Mikomi, Unknown Place or Personal Pocked Dimensional)**

**"What is your game professor Bunner?" Mikomi asked more to herself than to anyone.**

'She knew!?' lots of demigods and goddesses and gods nodding at the sharp mind that she had.

**She watch Percy asking about Miss Dodds and Mister Bunner look confuse like he never her but Mikomi know somehow he was faking that for sure before her energy crystal ball change to something that interesting her.**

**As something big will going to happen.**

**"What do you think my 'Eye'?" Mikomi ask without look back only feels presence of her Shade.**

**"Percy saw only your Banshee Form as for other their minds are changed or better word. Brainwashed…Master, why don't erase Percy's memories?" The Eye of Dark Lady asked.**

Everyone look at her and point at her. "YOU THE BANSHEE QUEEN!?"

Mikomi only giggles.

**The Eye of Dark Lady or Eye of Sylvanas/Ancora is a Special Shade that can fight like strong Elder Voidwalker.**

**"Because I have the feeling that something big is going to happen and Percy will be part of this big event," Mikomi replied before she smirk a dangerous one. "This world is not boring as I thought. Hehehehe, this is start of a new adventure of a new beginning." Mikomi said with her Dark Lady-like voice as her left eye into EMS (Eternal Magenkyou Sharingan).**

**The Sharingan that once belong to Obito before get absorbed with eye fuse with EMS of Madara.**

"Badass!" Apollo stroke his palms against another with glint eye before he was shoot by volley of dark arrows everyone look at Mikomi with her Deathwhisper Longbow.

"**Sorry do you wish repeat that language," **Mikomi said with her voice as Dark Lady causes Apollo shivering.

Artemis look at her and nod with approve and relief somebody shit his brother.

"**Chapter 02: Adventure, Clue &amp; Interesting**" This will be interesting Annabeth take the book.


	3. Chapter 3 & 4

Chapter 3 &amp; 4: Reading Alternate World:

"**Chapter 02: Adventure, Clues &amp; Interesting**" Annabeth reads as she was very interesting.

"Just let it you know there Chapter 03 is small as this one so we have time to read one more chapter," Mikomi said.

**After the accident with monster Dodds everything was normal except for Percy. For the rest of the year he was a bit put off by the revelation of Miss Dodds was never existed. In her place was Miss Kerr a perky blonde woman. Every couple days so often Percy bring subject of Miss Dodds and everyone think-No look at him like he was crazy and he started believe on them. But this believe just bring the subject of Miss Dodds when Grover always hesitate before denying it.**

"That you kelp head/seaweed brain," shouted out Thalia, Annabeth and Mikomi.

**Percy (and Mikomi) knew that he was lying.**

"Grover!" shouted out the demigods

**Mikomi this time didn't care for matter. Those strangers' causes always happen to her. But she knew something will going to happen and she only had to do is wait.**

Annabeth and Athena look pleasant that Mikomi is very patience one and very cautiously.

**Her problem was Percy. Mikomi tell him that she was that whom saved him from Dodds but also warn that she wasn't dead only able turn into things. She explain to him the Humans, Elves, Orcs, Taurens, undead, Forsakens, Dragons and others from creatures in Azeroth.**

Mikomi saw Athena's and Annabeth's looks as she giggles "Don't worry I will explain once this chapter is over okay for you two."

Both beamed at her.

**At first he didn't believe but after she turns in her Banshee Form. He did believe her now.**

"Of course"

**(Next Two Hours)**

**Percy was gritted his teeth nervous because he saw how he got D-F scores as Grover get C-F.**

"Perseus Jackson how dare you!" screamed out Annabeth.

What was his reaction...

Trying to find anything to hiding behind anywhere that Annabeth couldn't see him.

But it was too late for that because she stormed over to him and demanded never to have failing grades like that ever again.

Everyone besides the two thought 'Poor poor Percy' especially Zeus because he knows what is on the receiving end of a woman's fury.

**Mikomi in other hand had had real experience so she got A++.**

Everyone look at her with widen eyes.

"What? Just because I don't like school like others kids doesn't mean I should be slacker at my skills," Mikomi narrow eye at them.

Meanwhile Annabeth and Athena look at her with approve.

**Mikomi snapped her thoughts to see Percy trying study with Mythology book.**

**"I don't get it!" Percy said with scratching his head before throw the book across the room **

"Perseus Jackson that is not how you treat a book!" screamed out Annabeth

**but Mikomi catch it.**

"Good always threat the book with respect," Annabeth muttered while others rolled their eyes.

**"I can't understand."**

"This is first time," Nico said embarrassing his cousin.

"Shut up" Percy muttering but others heard as everyone laugh.

**"Just keeping trying Percy. I know you can do this," Mikomi said with encourage smile.**

"Aww so loyal friend that you are~" said Aphrodite and surprise she didn't squealed.

"Agreed you are very loyal friend," Hestia speak with warm smile as others nods their heads in agreement.

**"Thanks for the support Komi," Percy said as he didn't notice a slightly glint in Mikomi's eyes before she gave his book back.**

**"What the problem Percy~?" She asked with sultry tone that makes his face flush.**

Aphrodite was close to squeal.

**"W-what d-difference between Chi-Chiron and- and Ch-Charon?" Percy asks with stuttering as causes Mikomi blinks twice.**

**"Simple, one has an I and the other has an A in their names," Mikomi answered as thing was really simple.**

"Very true," muttered Athena and Annabeth.

**"You know what I mean."**

**"Ok, let me help you then. Chiron, the one with the I, is half horse and trains heroes.**

"Chiron is much better than Charon," shouted out all the demigods.

**Then we have Charon, the one with the A, he is the ferryman of the dead who is a greed ass.**

**The dude loves Olympian money!"**

"Very true," said Hades.

**"Is that how you remember everything? Give it a short description and/or insult them?"**

**"That is a good way to learn I never thought about it like that" remarked Percy.**

"You would be a natural because you love to insult stuff," spoke Nico and Thalia.

**Percy asked while trying to hide a smirk.**

**"Heh, easier for me to remember stuff like that." Mikomi smiled. "But my way might be best for you."**

**"Why don't you ask Mr. Bunner for real? I'm sure he will help you." Mikomi insisted**

**"Yeah, okay, thanks," Percy said getting up from the desk and Mikomi use Dark Blink leaving black and purple behind.**

**(With and Grover - Few Minutes Passed)**

**They walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but 's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor. They were three steps from the door handle when the duo heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner**

"He must be talking to Grover," said Percy.

"Why would you know that," questioned Annabeth.

"Because that is what he was talking about when I went down there," remarked Percy.

**Percy was three steps from the door a voice belongs Grover's voice "…Worried about Percy and Mikomi, sit."**

"Well yeah I would too if it was my kid" thought the original Olympians and the new ones.

**Percy leaned slightly to hear their conversation while Mikomi use the shadow to cover her presence.**

**"…Alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know, and they know too-"**

**"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Bunner said. "We need Percy to mature more and Mikomi – There is something different about her."**

**"But Percy…"**

**"His imagination," said Mr. Bunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

"But the mist doesn't always fool demigods unless it is really powerful," said Athena.

"But they are figuring out who they are and very soon they will come to their destiny sooner or later," Athena continued on.

**'**_**I knew it; the school is under of some kind illusion. Thanks to my experience with illusion as well my Sharingan or my Shinju's Eye,'**_**Mikomi thought.**

"What is a Shinju's Eye or Sharingan?" They ask.

"It will be in the book close to the end or after I enter to Half-Blood Camp." She replied as they sign and return pay attention.

**"Sir, I…I can't fail is my duty again," Grover's voice choked with emotion and Mikomi feel but for him. "You know what that mean."**

"Quit blaming yourself over that goat boy, it was my decision anyways!" shouted out Thalia.

"No he is right it is his fault that you died daughter," angrily said Zeus.

"No it is not dad!" shouted Thalia.

**"You haven't failed yet, Grover," Mr. Bunner kindly said. "I should have seen her for she was. Now let's just worry about keeping them alive until next fall-"**

"Failure like you failed my daughter" cracked Zeus.

**Suddenly Percy dropped his book and hit the floor with a thud... His eyes widened in panic.**

"Nooo don't ever ever give away your position to the enemy" shouted out Hermes.

"That could be dangerous punk" sneered Ares.

"Like you could do better," Mikomi sneered with passive expression back as Ares growls.

"You think you can beat me punk!"

"What about this after end this chapter we fight,"

"DEAL!"

Some gods and goddess including demigods are worried with Mikomi.

**'**_**Percy you fool….!'**_**Mikomi thought before she quickly grabbed his arms and books. She use her Staff of Blinks to warp away with Percy.**

"Good reflections," said Hermes.

**(With Bunner, Alone)**

**Mr. Bunner went back to his office and close the door. "I thought was Percy-" He murmured. Suddenly light went off.**

**'**_**What happened with light?'**_**thought Bunner.**

**"How interesting," a female voice said front the dark.**

"Who is that?" everyone look at the screen.

**Mr. Bunner turned his head to voice's source. "Who is there?" he asked. Then a dark figure appears before him.**

**Bunner shook his head in believe in disbelief and said. "Mikomi?" He saw Mikomi was different as she as mystical color eyes as one is right eye is blue and the left is red, glowing in energy, and they are cold and calculative. As for expression are so dark and emotionless.**

**"Hello Mr. Bunner – Care to explain what's going on here? And don't dare lie to me or my Forsaken Shade will burst your head," She said such coolly and she point with an index finger to Forsaken Shade beside Mr. Bunner.**

**He was shock to see a black skinned black bones this Shade has spikes in the elbows and on his back, as well in his shoulders. In place of four fingers are long claws. The eyes are blue also hold nothing just hollow looks.**

They look at the Shade and could help they couldn't help but feel fear at sight as Hades look very interesting as his eyes widen for finally discovery who is the parent god of Mikomi but decide say nothing.

**It's kind very scary thing.**

"Indeed" Few muttered.

**Mr. Bunner sighed. He took a card from pocket and gave to the Shade and Shade then drop to his mistress.**

**"****_That's was very wise Mister. Oh! Don't ever cross with Dark Lady of the Forsaken. So be well. Mr. Chiron."_**** Shade said and he and his master vanish again and leave a shock and disbelief face of Mr. Bunner.**

**(Mikomi's Personal Pocked Dimensional)**

**Mikomi saw the card as she it was written in the Greek and thankfully she knew Greek.**

'_Why is it always in fancy script,'_ thought the demigods.

**XXX**

**HALF-BLOOD CAMP,**

**HALF-BLOOD HILL,**

_'Where my daughter's imprisonment,'_ Zeus thought darkly.

**LONG ISLAND, NEW YORK**

**(800) 009-0009**

**XXX**

**It was some kind address of the Summer Camp. "What is this? A Summer Camp?" **

"I miss Camp," thought all of the demigods.

While the gods and goddesses looked away in shame thinking about all the times they missed in their children's lives throughout the ages.

**Mikomi asked herself or no one particular. "But is the place the answer all my question and answer."**

"Of course that is why the camp exists for," Annabeth and others said.

**(With Mr. Bunner – Some Time)**

**"W-What? How?" He asked saw Mikomi and Shade vanishes but the Shade said that she is Dark Lady of the Forsaken.**

**'**_**So she must…No can't be! Her age doesn't make any sense!'**_**thought Mr. Bunner.**

Athena looks with face of strategist and elaborates why Chiron said, Is had to do something about Mikomi be with those Azerothian? Question soon will be answered after this chapter.

**(With Percy &amp; Mikomi – Three Hour Later)**

**The next afternoon, Percy and Mikomi were leaving Latin Exam after three hours.**

"I want to go there now because there are easier test," complained Percy.

"Will you give it a rest seaweed brain," replied Annabeth.

"But wise girl think about it you get to look at the different culture," said Percy.

Now Annabeth had to do a double take on what Percy said again but smiled then nodded her head and the Daughter of Wisdom star read again.

**"Well that wasn't so bad," said Mikomi.**

"Just as you said you study," said Athena and look at Mikomi smile. "Are you my daughter?"

Mikomi smile, "No my dear but I give a small spoil to you I am Half-Spartan and Half-Athenian."

Everyone look at her with widen eyes as others goddess and gods look at her with surprise.

**"Only for you Mikomi, for it was worst…Ugh, my eyes are swimming with all Greek and Roman names that misspelled," Percy complained as Mikomi patted his shoulder. Unfortunately Mr. Bunner called back.**

"Hey Percy which part you misspelled?" asked Nico

"Well I misspelled my brother Theseus and Hephaestus to name a few," replied Percy.

"Hehehe, there always things you will never will change," said Mikomi. "You know call me Komi to not confuse okay for you all." She said with warm smile like Hestia does.

Everyone, especially Hestia and Rhea, smiled.

**For a moment, he was worried about and Mikomi's eavesdropping the night before.**

**"Percy, don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's…It's for the best," Bunner said in a kind tone while Mikomi sweat drop at his words.**

**'**_**Is he trying encouraging Percy or break his spirit? Because it my kind job to break spirit of someone, and for entertainment.'**_**Mikomi thought as her sweat drop grew few centimeters.**

"Chiron really needs to work on his pre talks," muttered Percy remembering that day.

"Yeah he does," said Annabeth, Komi and Thalia.

**"Okay, sir."**

**"No, no. Oh, compound it all. What I' m trying to say…you're not normal Percy. That's nothing -" Mr. Bunner couldn't finish his sentence.**

**"Thanks. Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me," Percy blurted before walking away.**

**"Percy-" Mr. Bunner called out, but Percy was already out.**

**"Take my advice, Mr. C. Always. Think. Before. You. Speak," Mikomi said as she ran to reach Percy.**

"Same goes to you Mister Jackson," said Komi as she heard he moans but couldn't help as she laughs alongside with campers.

**(On The Last Day of Term)**

**Percy shoved his clothes into his suitcase. He was listening the others guys that one going to cruising to Caribbean for a month another going on a hiking trip to Switzerland.**

"Pigs just like Apollo" snarled out Artemis.

Apollo put on a fake smile and shouted out "Little sis!"

"**Silence please"** Komi said in same tone with demonic sweet voice causing the Twin Immortals shut their mouth and quivering in their thrones.

**Mikomi ask him where he going.**

**"I am going back to the city," Percy replied.**

**"That's cool. I already take my things Percy. I must take my taxi he already waiting for me, bye," said Mikomi as Percy was about to ask her where she going but she gave him a full blow lovely kiss in his lips!**

**And the boys call him lucky bastard!**

"Pigs-" said Artemis but was interrupt by a foul and rainbow deity like aura came from Komi's body.

"**What did I just said?"** Komi once again with sweet smile which shut it Artemis again.

**Then Mikomi take her taxi.**

**(Inside of Taxi)**

**Mikomi cross her legs in such sensual manner but her cute angelical face hold no emotion as her blue eyes started to glow for moment.**

"Cool I wish had this mystical glowing eye," said the demigods and demigoddess as Komi, Hestia and Rhea giggles.

**"Melkisederek, we going to city," said an emotionless Mikomi.**

**"To protect the boy or to meet a**_**familiar**_**face?" Melkisederek ask her and she replied.**

**"To a familiar face, for now."**

"Well that was interesting?" Annabeth said.

"Yes just as I told you before there Chapter 03." Komi said. "Buut I promise to Ares that we going to fight let's go Ares."

"Now that I like to hear!" Ares scream with bloodlust grin.

"Let's change scenery shall we," She said as suddenly her third vertical eyes open which cause people jump at sign of her third eye; red eyes with three rings each one had three tomoe for ring.

The scenery to Ares and Komi appears in Athens where a statue holds the Blade of the Gods; their arena was a lake as Zeus waved his hand show the scenery. Both look like giants.

"It's my city!" Athena exclaimed, everyone look at her with widen eyes then they turn back to the scenes.

"Welcome to Suicide Bluffs," said Mikomi as she turn to the Blade was acting like footbridge then force the sword tore apart from the bridge of which connect to statue of Athena.

"Now let's see what you made of," Mikomi as Ares grin.

"You are going down blondie!" Ares charges with his sword and swing down once he got close.

But Komi was fast as she evade by swing her hips while one her leg do the spin her other leg do axe kick in the face of Ares causing flying until stop against the mountain.

The Gods, Goddess, Demigods and Titaness Rhea look impressive, that Komi wait before she dodges and counter attack with perfect time. Then they saw Komi still didn't draw…Wait! She starts conjure her magic to summon a longbow with skull jawless over.

"Deathwhisper Longbow: Volley of Dark Arrows!" Komi launches hundreds dark arrows against Ares which hurt him.

"AAAAAGGHH! I make you pay for this!" Ares yelled with tone that promise of pain.

"Less talking and more fight," said Komi with 'I don't care' look as she shoot more Black Arrows at Ares but seems he learn the lesson and use his Pyrokenesis to create a fire shield to burn the arrows to ashes as Ares think he was strong but in reality Komi decrease the strength of her Black Arrows to look like that his shield is strong.

The crown saw Komi expressionless but her lips formed a small grin, soon she vanishes then heard hundreds slices then appears same spot then she rise her right hand and slapped fingers Ares' body burst in blood from cutes all over his body then fall on the ground.

The people who bear witness of this fight look completely shock Ares was defeat in merely seconds.

Then they saw Komi's left eye turn into mix of Obito's Magenkyou Sharingan with Madara's Eternal Magenkyou Sharingan as they jump at the transformation the next thing they know she use whirlpool form to suck both and Ares then instant appears in the middle of the room.

"Okay I will tell about the Azeroth do you all wish to know how was created, because is in the book while I can say about races exist," Komi said as she saw they very excitement to know. "Ok, Athena you first."

"Humans, Elves, Orcs, Taurens, Undead, Forsakens, Dragons and others from creatures in Azeroth. Could explain which they are and who is the strongest and their culture cities?" Athena asked as Komi only giggles at the curiosity Goddess of Wisdom.

"Red dragons once ruled as lords over all Dragonkin. This nobility is reflected in every aspect of a red dragon, from its proud demeanor to its aura — one that inspires awe. It is as debilitating as the terrifying presence that other dragons possess, except that it overwhelms with a beatific aura. Red dragons exemplify the serenity of life and nature. Legends hold that the earth is renewed wherever a red dragon walks upon the earth or burns the soil with its flaming breath. Although they use fire to protect and punish, the flames always give way to new life. Red Dragons are honorable and fight on even terms if battling honorable or worthy opponents. They will sacrifice their aerial advantage if they are met fairly on the ground. The Red Dragon's wrath, however, dispenses with honor when facing those they consider dishonorable — any evil creatures, as well as orcs. Such beings are to be expunged with every instinct and ability that red dragons possess. Red dragons prefer to use flame to entrap enemies and force them to difficult terrain, using their aerial advantage for greater mobility. They prefer to destroy an opposing force's leadership first, ruining its power structure and hopefully setting the younger or less experienced combatants to flight," Komi explain as her she show the screen Red Dragons and they healing powers make the blight ground has been rejuvenating by their spell as well their dangerous fire breath upon enemies which burn them a lot even a fire walker elemental.

They are impressive or some has got interesting.

"Green dragons are rare creatures, not often seen on the Physical Plane. They are creatures of dream and make their home on the plane of the Emerald Dream. This plane is not just a place of dream crafting, but an immense verdant realm of unspoiled paradise. Other flights often call greens "brothers and sisters of Dream" in respect to the realm from which they hail. The dragon has translucent, jewel-like scales that shine with a faint green light. Its eyes are glowing orbs of green-gold light, with no pupils or irises. Its sinuous and shining form flies through the air as if swimming through water. Green dragons have no enemies in the Emerald Dream, but they know that the world of Azeroth is not as lucky or as peaceful. They are capable of fighting, but choose not to if there is any option other than their own death. If conflict is unavoidable, they try to neutralize foes with their breath weapon and leave the area. Some consider green dragons to be pacifists or weaklings. Those who have roused a green to combat fast learn the error of this opinion. After all, dreams and nightmares are not so very different," Komi show the Emerald Dragons thought the screen show green dragon in the Emerald Dream as well their abilities.

Artemis and the Satyr are very interesting since those dragons are very connecting with nature energies field.

"The Azure/Blue Dragons are regal creatures, their posture and facial expressions expressing wisdom and intellect. They are creatures of ice and water, often found in cold regions and preferring to keep to themselves. They are studious, enjoying both literature and scholarly texts, and study any bit of knowledge or trivia that they come across. These dragons are best known for altering their forms and integrating into other societies in order to learn new technologies, spells, and crafts. Blue dragons are peaceful creatures, but very territorial. Once a blue dragon has claimed a certain territory, woe to any — even dragons of their own flight - who enter into that area without permission. The mighty dragon bursts from the frigid waters, its muscular form covered in glistening scales. It has patterned cobalt markings across its neck and upper body, and its wings fold almost invisibly against its sinuous body," Komi explain as she show them blue dragon with their complexity magic pentagram and the nexus with library and magical books. "Blue dragons are not cruel beasts, preferring a quick kill for enemies and prey alike. They often use their abilities and spells from afar, camouflaging their approach in fog and other foul weather to gain the advantage of surprise. They are excellent tacticians and attempt to damage or disable any opposing Spellcasters before they commit to a physical attack. Blue dragons prefer to fight from the air, using spells and breath weapons to their fullest. Even when an enemy is routed, blues seldom land, instead swooping overhead to further panic their prey. Blues do not land unless there is an immediate need or unless all opposition is destroyed."

Annabeth and Athena look with very mild interesting as well some gods and goddesses.

"The Bronze Dragons are smaller and more agile than dragons of the other flights, and they appear to be built for speed rather than stamina. Their bodies are thin and dexterous, with scales almost metallic in appearance. The quality of their scales is such that they are sometimes mistaken for constructs or detailed statuary. Bronze Dragons are fastidious, keeping their mesh-like scales clean and shining at all times. The dragon is long and slender, its scales glinting with a metallic sheen. A spiky bone ridge runs down its back and forms a wicked point at the end of its tail. Its forms shimmer from golden yellow to rich orange in the sunlight as it darts through the air. Bronze Dragons prefer to use their spell-like abilities and breath weapon to confuse and scatter enemies. Afterward, they approach foes singly, swooping from the air or fighting on the ground depending on which approach offers the best tactical advantage. Bronzes can also be very patient, watching from afar until a target lets down its guard," Komi show the place where the Bronze Dragon protects the timeline and the dimension itself.

"It must tough to them," Thalia said.

"Yes, it is my dear. Because the Bronze Dragon are forbidden to interfere the timeline because if they do the consequences will be big disastrous such for example; save an ant that should be squishes will cause dammed even was a small act." Komi said with absolute serious expression cause them be nervous.

'_Note self: never dare to fuck with time,'_ thought everyone.

"Now to the last is the Black Dragon, Twilight and Nether Dragon first last begin with the most forgotten race as Nether Dragons, they are the Black Dragon eggs abandoned on Draenor by Deathwing were exposed to the arcane energies of the nether when the orc shaman Ner'zhul opened multiple portals to different worlds, shattering the planets and sending the remains into the Twisting Nether. The dragons that emerged from those eggs were no longer members of the black flight. These wayward spawn of Deathwing would come to be known as the Netherwing Dragonflight. Draconic nether dragons resembles the dragons native to Azeroth, except they are semi-transparent, have a shark-like jaws, and crystalline growths while in nether drake form. They are fully sentient intelligent beings and speak Draconic like normal dragons. They also share the ability to learn magic and take humanoid forms. But the Nether Dragon are neutral they don't give a dammed what happen to other Dragons such their sibling kin the Black Dragon all they want to be is left alone, so don't mess with them and they don't mess with you." Komi show the nether dragons in their spectral form of this creature vaguely resembles a dragon, with ghostly wings, jaws, and talons. Its shape shifts constantly, however, appearing insubstantial and ephemeral. Vibrant colors shoot through its pale body. "The Twilight Dragonflights is a Dragonflight created by the results of magical experiments carried out by Lady Sinestra upon dragon eggs. Using ancient dragon artifacts and the powers of the nether dragons, Sinestra has created a new breed of dragons that feed vampirically on all forms of mystical energy. The first encounter of these dragons with the outside world was by Krasus, Kalec, and the Draenei priestess Iridi. Iridi thought of their appearance not as shadow, but more akin to the day turning to night, like twilight as experienced on Azeroth. She thus dubbed them twilight dragons."

She show the Twilight Dragons resemble black dragons, but they glow with a greenish, red, or, more commonly, amethyst light. The earliest twilight dragons created by Sinestra had the ability to feed off of magical energy, particularly enemy dragons.

"Finally the Black Dragon or Obsidian Dragons were once earth-warders, caring for stone and mountain and using their formidable abilities to cause the rise and fall of terrain. They were to maintain boundaries between the races so that none would fall to war over land. They maintained this purpose for a time, living in relative harmony with other races and shaping the land to better use. At this time, Deathwing was known as Neltharion. When Neltharion was influenced by the Old Gods he no longer was Neltharion but became Deathwing. He began a policy opposite his charge by the titans. He lowered mountains so that races would mingle and destroyed land so that the races would fight each other. His occupation became death. They traded their powers of earth for the powers of fire and magma," Komi said as she their description. "Black dragons are large creatures that are carnivorous. They spend their time hunting, as well as watching the various wars around the world, and can often be found torturing prisoners, animals, or anything else unfortunate enough to fall into their care. A black dragon is a large, thickly-built creature with a massive chest and a long, sinuous neck. Its hide is a rich, lustrous black with large scales that are supple yet hard as rock. A crest made of peaked bone spikes runs from its head and down its back and bristles when the great beast grows angry. Its fangs shine a coppery-red, and deep inside its mouth a constant sulfurous light emits a faint glow. Most civilized races say that black dragons have a cruel, callous look to their serpentine faces. Black dragons do not shed individual scales, but rather molt once a year — usually by spending a week resting within a lava flow of an active volcano, which peels off and consumes their discarded skin. The skin of a black dragon nearing its molt grows dull and grey. Most black dragons appear with their horns and wings in a shade of orange to brown, but a few females appear with purplish wings and horns. Deathwing himself appears black, plated with adamantium, with fiery veins running across his body."

Komi show the black dragons to them.

"Do they have leaders?" Annabeth said. They nods want to know.

"Dragon Aspects (aka Great Aspects or simply Aspects) are leaders of five Dragonflights, and were proto-dragons altered by the titans as a reward for defeating the proto-dragon known as Galakrond. The titans empowered the five dragons, each with specific powers, to lead the major Dragonflights and watch over ancient Kalimdor and its evolution (at the time, the sole continent of Azeroth);

**Nozdormu, the Timeless One:**

The massive bronze dragon chosen by Aman'Thul to guard time itself and police the ever-spinning pathways of fate and destiny. Nozdormu is a slim and sinuous bronze dragon, with scales of a metallic golden-brown color, and can arrange sand to conform to his body, cementing into one definite form. His eyes are made from gemstones, the color of the sun. He moves with a speed and grace belied by his monstrous form. Curiously, his position seems to change from moment to moment, as though its location in space were constantly in flux. Nozdormu the Timeless is one of the five Great Aspects empowered by the titans to watch over Azeroth. He fought against the demons during the War of the Ancients. Nozdormu is tasked with ensuring that the flow of time occurs normally, without interruption, and that events happen as they are fated. To accomplish this mission, Nozdormu knows much about the nature of time. He uses his abilities and powers to prevent others from discovering these same secrets. Should a sorcerer or other mortal being begin to delve too deeply into magic that alters or affects time, Nozdormu always steps in to remove the threat, one way or another. Nozdormu is closely associated with time itself and is the very soul of patience. He has few worshippers, save perhaps among the night elves who wish to become once again timeless themselves. He pays no attention to those who venerate him, neither accepting nor disapproving of their efforts. Nozdormu lives in the Caverns of Time, a closely guarded complex located deep in the Tanaris Desert. Those who venture there and get past the bronze dragon sentinels rarely emerge unchanged. Some age, or become so youthful they are but infants. Others are lost in time and return decades or even centuries later. There are even legends of some who leave the caverns before they even enter!

Nozdormu has both a power and a curse: he knows when and how he will die. Until that time comes, he cannot perish

**Alexstrasza, the Life-Binder:**

The red leviathan chosen by Eonar to safeguard all life on the world, Aspect of the red Dragonflight is the guardian of all life in the world of Azeroth. She was one of five great dragons chosen by the titans to be empowered with a portion of the Pantheon's power and rule over her flight while they watched over Azeroth and its inhabitants. The titans also appointed her queen of all dragons. Alexstrasza appears normally on the top tier of the Wyrmrest Temple in Dragonblight in a form resembling an unnaturally tall (nearly twice as tall as blood elf player characters) female high elf or blood elf with pink skin, amber eyes and horns. For someone of her power, the Dragon Queen is surprisingly compassionate. While Ysera has always favored the dreaming races and the students of Cenarius, Alexstrasza and her flight are known for avoiding killing if at all possible (as they are the defenders of life). Alexstrasza loves all living creatures and protects them, and only those who menace the Dragonflights or the world face her wrath. Alexstrasza is supremely confident in her strength and righteousness. She does not seek out combat, but destroys only to punish or renew. In battle, she observes her foes carefully before striking at those she believes are the most deserving of her wrath. Enemies who flee when their leaders are defeated are generally allowed to escape, having learned a lesson they will not soon forget. She prefers peace and solitude, although she will defend her lands with all her power against any who threaten them without due cause. She often uses her shape-change power to appear as a creature of nature, in order to see what encroaching mortals will do before revealing her presence. Alexstrasza is devoted to all forests, and to a lesser extent all other types of green and fertile growing things. She considers all natural woodlands her home, and she need fear no beast within such lands. Although many of Azeroth's natural creatures revere the Great Red Leviathan, she is not a goddess and does not pretend to be otherwise. Alexstrasza is rarely venerated by any particular group, although some elven communities pay her homage. Druids of the wild in particular appreciate her serene presence, considering her second in importance only to Ysera. Alexstrasza also has a great love for her flight and in particular her consort(s).

**Ysera, the Dreamer:**

The lithe green dragon, and Alexstrasza's younger sister, chosen by Eonar to watch over the growing wilds of the world from her verdant realm, the Emerald Dream. Ysera is green, and her skin glitters with countless emeralds for scales. Her physical form is ghostly, ethereal, like watching a living dream or vision. The Emerald Dream is a place where all living beings dream when sleeping. It is a place of where sentient beings have dreams of hope, and faith for a better tomorrow. From the Emerald Dream, Ysera can observe all lesser races. Her eyes are always closed, although you can see her pupils move constantly below her eyelids as if watching many dreams at once. Ysera can assume the form of a female from any race, which she chooses depending on whom she is talking to. Often she wears a dress of emerald green, emerald jewellery, and has emerald-green hair. Ysera avoids and dislikes combat, especially in her realm. When angered, she is terrible, paranoid and impulsive. She keeps herself isolated in the Eye of Ysera within the Emerald Dream, and is rarely seen in the real world. When she does visit the living plane, she shapeshifts into a humanoid form, covered by a green hood, and her eyes are always closed. When in combat, she attacks with her greenish breath to put her opponents to sleep, and rarely strikes to kill. She prefers to neutralize her enemies and banish them away from her realm. Ysera can travel from mind to mind to travel anywhere she wishes by entering the dreams of any living being sleeping. She may enter the dreams of a target to communicate with or warn the sleeping creature. Ysera has the ability to plane shift between the real world and the Emerald Dream.

**Malygos, the Spell-Weaver:**

The blue dragon chosen by Norgannon as the guardian of magic and hidden Arcanum. Malygos is the former Aspect of the blue Dragonflight and one of the most ancient creatures living on Azeroth, and one of only a handful who were alive at the time the Titans departed. Norgannon, the Titan master-magician and keeper of lore, granted Malygos a portion of his vast power. From then on, Malygos would be known as the Spell-weaver, the guardian of magic and hidden Arcanum. Malygos is a leviathan with small wings. His body is covered with crystalline scales of pure azure. His body shines with shifting colors that change constantly from blue to silver. Theoretically, since he and his children specialize in magic it is likely that their powers far exceed those of the other Dragonflights since magic is the element they rule. Now that he has regained his sanity, he is once again taking an active role in the protection of the world. With lucidity restored to him, there were some - particularly the red Dragonflight, and even members of his own - who did not like where his mind was going. Believing that the Spellcasters of the mortal races were responsible for all of Azeroth's troubles, Malygos began a terrible war to purge the world of "rogue" magic users, including the Kirin Tor of Dalaran. Realizing the situation had grown out of hand, Alexstrasza rallied the remaining Dragonflights in the Wyrmrest Accord to combat Malygos' genocidal crusade. After much conflict around the Nexus, heroes entered Malygos' inner sanctum with the aid of the red Dragonflight and defeated him, ending the war and depriving magic of its appointed guardian at a crucial turning point.

**Kalecgos, the new Spell-Weaver:**

After Malygos was defeated, Kalecgos was chosen by the Blue Dragonflight to replace Malygos

**Deathwing/Neltharion, the Earth-Warder:**

The mighty black wyrm chosen by Khaz'goroth and given dominion over the earth and the deep places of the world. He was driven mad by the whisperings of the Old Gods and managed to drive the Blue Dragonflight to near extinction. He is now known as Deathwing. Deathwing the Destroyer, formerly known as Neltharion the Earth-Warder, was one of the five Dragon Aspects and leader of the black Dragonflight. Thousands of years ago, Neltharion was empowered by the Titans with dominion over the earth and the deep places of Azeroth. However, driven mad by the Old Gods, he turned against the other Aspects during the War of the Ancients. Among both mortals and dragons his name became one whispered with a feeling of fear and contempt. The black aspect involved himself in the Second War, adopting the form of Lord Daval Prestor in order to destroy the Alliance from within. He also managed to turn his greatest enemy, Alexstrasza, into a slave of the Horde, with which he later allied himself. After a series of setbacks, culminating in his defeat at the hands of the other Aspects, Deathwing retreated to the elemental plane of Deepholm to recuperate. From there, he observed his former mate Sintharia's experiments with the Twilight Dragonflight in Grim Batol. He now continues his late consort's work. Though believed dead by many, Deathwing made his return in after Defeat of the Lich King, and his wrath constituted a pre-release event known as the Shattering, which changed the world of Azeroth permanently. The world continues to reel from the effects of Deathwing's return as he flies over Azeroth to randomly cast his flame. Deathwing had control over the land and its fathoms, including lava. Like the rest of his Dragonflight, lava features prominently in his attacks. He also has the ability to withstand extreme temperatures, such as those within volcanoes. After making his final stand against the heroes and fellow Dragon Aspects who stood in his way, the final blow to the Destroyer was delivered by Thrall with the power of the Dragon Soul. As Deathwing's distorted body submerges into the Maelstrom, his reign of destruction was finally brought to an end. After his death, the world relished in relief as they survived the Cataclysm brought on by Deathwing, and the great purpose of the Aspects was finally fulfilled, their ancient power being expended as they looked to the mortals to foresee the new age." Komi explain show each Dragon Aspect in their dragon form and in their humanoid forms.

Lots of men blushing at sight of two busty sisters one is Alexstrasza (she is the most busty and the most sexiest night elf or blood elf) and Ysera and the four handsome Kalecgos, Malygos, Nozdormu and Neltharion before show Neltharion become Deathwing as well his Dragon Form.

She even show Deathwing destroy Azeroth completely covered with fire like phoenix causing disaster over the world.

"**Chapter 03: Old Foe, Old Friend &amp; a Bull?**" Rhea starts reading

**The driver ran to New York as passing beside or side with beautiful places of the city. Soon from the beauty to dirty and dark places of the city. Melkisederek spinning softy the wheel to the left direction as the car obeyed and taxi car move to a dirty alley and stop front of a wall with metal door as there a small square space cover with a metal plate that the gatekeeper can slide away.**

**Above and center of the door has world art like in Microsoft Window is an Old English Text written:**

"Whoa what is this place?" ask Apollo.

"Oh I don't known maybe you don't stop to ask question and let the Lady Rhea end the book," Mikomi coolly and sweet tone which cause Apollo and Hermes quivering in their thrones as Artemis and her Hunters look proud at Mikomi.

**_The Forsaken Shadowmoon._**

**Still in the Taxi car, twist the key anticlockwise as the car died. Melkisederek turn his head toward the Forsaken Queen.**

**"We are here, my**_**Dark Lady**_**," Melkisederek.**

**"Yes, thank you,**_**Milky**_**. I going now," Mikomi said with smirk known Melkisederek hated the name in passion in response he cries in agony.**

Apollo, Hermes and some Apollo's children snorts in order to contain their laugh.

**"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"**

**"Huh? Did say something**_**Milky**_**?"**

**"Aaaaaaaghh!"**

People could no longer contain their laugh as they fall on the floor laughing comical.

**Melkisederek aka**_**Milky**_**scream make even the birds flee from the agony scream.**

Rhea and others female goddesses who like some silly moments laugh while the gods laugh as well.

**Mikomi still smirking take her things and she sent thanks to Melkisederek while**_**Milky**_**still had anime waterfall-like tears. She walked to the door and knocked firmly and the cover light metal slide to the left as two white eyes appears before the space horizontal.**

**"What do you want?" speak the rude Grunt.**

"What rude guy," said the gods and goddesses.

**"The whom who was forsaken soul and it is tough by dark light of the moon and the Shadow of the Lightning Blade Clan raises," Mikomi replied once again her eyes glow with pure power as the color are red for a moment before turn off.**

"Interesting puzzle," said few goddesses.

**The silence greet the two people before he put it back the light metal plate back then sounds and noises of metals chains hit each over another when finally the noises stop as the door open. Mikomi walk inside the building follow stairs which follow underneath of the ground as each step she took. She can listen noises of music like get louder for each step she takes ahead while a crybaby**_**Milky**_**follow behind.**

**The walk through the stairs took a few minutes when at last she step the club room with flash multiple colors, loud music, neon's and etcetera. She met another Grunt as he nod in acknowledge as he open the door saw lot people dancing, bets, fights with or no weapons at all (only with fist).**

**Mikomi/Ancora Windrunner sweat-drop, because**_**Milky**_**go to a guard in the stars and she going to find her friend there.**

**"Ok. Thanks**_**Milky**_**!" Mikomi smirk again at poor Melkisederek cry in misery.**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA we love Komi!" Apollo and Hermes cried together as Komi giggles.

**Both follow the stairs, again, with giant words sign: VIPS Only.**

**Melkisederek twist the handle and a new room reveal.**

**(VIPS' Room - Six Minutes Later)**

**"It has been so long my dear sister," said the woman look gorgeous, body about twenty-four years old. "Never thought I say my little student become my sweet again!"**

The men look at the woman with blue-skinned, red eyes, long point ears, and black curved hair. Armor is black pauldrons with feathers attachments, a long cloak and hood. She dresses like Ranger that had fallen against Scourge. But hell she is hot cause few males blushing.

"Why she is blue?" Aphrodite asked.

"She is a fallen Ranger that fails to protect Silvermoon against the Scourge," Komi said with such emotionless but people can hear her better there greatness sadness and who people can hear is Artemis, Athena, Hades, Rhea, Poseidon and Hestia which cause them look at her in worried/concern.

**Mikomi/Ancora's eye twitched in annoying as she should expected, after all, this woman is master and teacher of Windrunner Sisters'.**

"Wait she was your teacher!" one demigod asks.

"For good or for bad, she is- I mean was. I sort I like and hate her." Komi embarrass.

"Why?"

"It's in the book and stop to asking me QUESTION!"

**"Master if I was you. I will shut up before****you die by something idiot!"****Mikomi said and she slowing transform to her dark form and the woman sweat nervously while she raise both hand up in defense.**

**"Okay PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! WHAT ARE?!—NOOOOO!"**

All men demigods and gods shivering as the females couldn't help feel proud while Hestia and Rhea just shook their heads in amused.

**(After One Hour)**

**It took a full hour to Mikomi bet out crap of her master/teacher.**

**"Ow! You so cruel**_**Sylva**_**," The Windrunner Sisters' Teacher and she act like a child six old.**

**"Oh shut up Kathris!" said the Reincarnation of Sylvanas Windrunner and Otsutsuki Kaguya as she punch in the head of her teacher.**

"Who?-"

"IT'S IN THE BOOK!"

The book show the warzone of Humans, Dwarves, High Elves, Gnomes together face against Forest Trolls, Orcish Horde and Ogres.

**Kathris Darkmoon it's the name of the Teacher/Master of Windrunner Sisters. She also birth at and before First Great War engaged, she has normal happiness childhood until ten. From ten she asks parents to teachers and trains to be a Ranger and they did what she asks them. In ten years, she become the first Ranger as First War start with war between Humans and Orcs planes as another Army of Orcs settlements in front of Silvermoon as Kathris Darkmoon work quickly free the prisoners, destroying catapults, sabotages their supplies by set fire as well weapons and armors. The explosives barriers also get hit by fire blazes soon the barriers explodes destroying**_**or**_**cause critical damage at their structures: Barracks, Watch Towers, Burrows, Beastiaries, War Mills, Spirit Lodges and Altar of Storms. Not just structures were destroyed or damaged by explosion as well hundreds Orcs are slaughtered by Kathris' sabotage.**

**In the end, Silvermoon and Quel'Thalas were saved thanks to the first General-Ranger of Silvermoon and Savior of Quel'Thalas.**

**After ten years (elves can live more eight thousand years and yet few can retain their beauty and younger form), she saw wonderful potentials on all Windrunner Sisters: Alleria Windrunner, Sylvanas Windrunner and Vereesa Windrunner. She trains the three sisters as best she could. When pass fifteen years old the Second Great War begin once again with merciless and ruthless attack of Orcish Horde all over Lordaeron, they lose a lot like Alterac Kingdom, Hearthlen, Stratholme, almost lose Tyr's Hand. And the orcs lose once again as their leaders Orgrim Doomhammer and Gul'Dan also die but he died because Orgrim Doomhammer kills him. Also remains of Orcish Horde tried invading Quel'Thalas just like before but this time they are using Dark Portal, soon become disable thanks to honorable sacrifice of Alleria Windrunner.**

**Kathris Darkmoon, more to Windrunner Sisters, didn't enjoy the sacrifice of Alleria Windrunner but in the end her death and sacrifice wasn't in vain because she end the Second Great War and close of Dark Portal.**

**The victory indeed was hollow one but many lives were saved and spare thanks to Alleria's sacrifices.**

They turned to Komi and surprise saw a lone tear falling down with head slowing down as she was comfort

**After few hundred years has pass as the Third Great War start with Undead Scourge attacking the minor villages like Bills, Hearthlen, Andorhal and Stratholme with plagues on these villagers and capital city like Lordaeron and Stratholme were infected with plague causing the people slowing turn into undead this disease are cannot exactly why or how appears or created. However, a human-child called Arthas Menethil goes to dark path and slays his own father with Runeblade, Frostmourne.**

Show cruel events of the Undead Scourge, with Kel'Thuzad then Mal'Ganis as two Humans Jaina Proudmoore and Arthas Menethil together faces Undead until reaches Stratholme was the most scenes more outstanding the city was completely massacred which was horror scenes to everyone especially Aphrodite, Hestia and Rhea.

**Arthas then attacked Silvermoon as Kathris Darkmoon and Sylvanas Windrunner fighting back with everything tactic they could have in their sleeves against the Batcher, Prince of the Dammed or Traitor Prince called by citizen of Lordaeron and Batcher were named more to people of High Elves. But in the end, they all fail in misery and tur into Banshee then into Dark Rangers or Banshee Rangers by Arthas Menethil. First, Kathris takes the stab for Sylvanas and Sylvanas was the second one to die.**

**The Dead Scar was known for the large endless march of the Scourge in one line that destroyed two Massive Elfgates of Quel'Thalas which link/connected to bridge between Quel'Thalas and Sunstrider Isle. And Arthas finally reach Sunwell but was intercepted by Anasterian Sunstrider as the Kind unsheathe the Flame Strike Sword and Arthas with Frostmourne already unsheathed as the fire and ice clash like symphony between fire and ice.**

Rhea was about to continue when the song of Lament of the Highborn start

"_Anar'alah, _

_Anar'alah belore_

_Sin'dorei_

_Shindu fallah na_

_Sin'dorei_

_Anar'alah_

_Shindu Sin'dorei_

_Shindu fallah na_

_Sin'dorei_

_Anar'alah belore_

_Shindu Sin'dorei_

_Shindu fallah na_

_Sin'dorei_

_Anar'alah belore_

_Belore"_

As she song the undead destroy family lives, mothers still had strength to say to their children once they are dead will be in happy place which make Rhea, Hestia and Hera on tears, children was brutally murdered and tear apart by Ghouls and Abominations much horror to everyone and surprise Ares didn't commented like he is in conflict.

Nobody say anything just wait she ended, took long whole ten minutes

**However, Arthas Menethil manages strike down the King of Suns Anasterian Sunstrider was purge by Arthas and same day he revive Kel'Thuzad as Arch-Lich.**

**But enough of history about the past let's return to Sylvanas' Reincarnation and Kathris Darkmoon in the VIP Room.**

**"I here for business," Mikomi said with such seriously despite of body twelve years. Kathris become serious as well.**

**"Let's discuss then."**

**(After One Week)**

**Mikomi continue in her old ninja style jump environment and buildings to buildings. She jump forward to a crash car as well there Percy, Grover and a beautiful woman.**

**'**_**It's must be Sally Jackson, Percy's mother,'**_**thought Mikomi before she saw an anthropoid creature that's look a bull humanoid or Tauren.**_**'A Minotaur it has been long time since I kill one.'**_

_"Sally/Mom" both Poseidon and Percy said with love at the person as Hera was a little jealously. _

**(With Percy, Grover &amp; Sally – Any Moment)**

**The Minotaur attack Percy but somehow Percy dodge thanks to his dyslexia acting as same dyslexia help him against Ms. Dodds' attack. Grover is knock out as Sally Jackson was about to grabbed by Minotaur **

"No," whimpered Poseidon and he shut his eyes hoping if he couldn't see it then it wouldn't happen.

Everyone was staring transfixed on the image before them.

**when in flash the monster was flying backward until crash into boulder.**

"WHOA? WHO DID IT!?" some cried as Poseidon and Percy sign in relief.

**The Jacksons saw Mikomi glare coldly at beast, she wearing a black leather pant with white pattern, dark purple boots. Leather black jacket with same t shirt as she wore in the class. She also wore her ninja cloak attach with a hood. The cloak and the hood are dark purple with silver line/patterns. Small pauldrons and one quiver attach to her back, elven scimitar wrapped in her hips/waist. There daggers sheathed over her thighs where she easily can draw them. In her left hand is holding a handle of a bow. Elven Bow with excellent appearance evens its look old but also hold melancholy aura.**

**The Dark Bow of Agony.**

That catch Artemis and her Huntresses intersing.

**Mikomi still stare for a second before rise her bow and change her pose to a master marksman stance. In her stance the bow has two bright balls. Each sphere is in each points of the bow. But Percy and Sally notice another thing not just the two bright shine spheres but as well there's no wire where she can pull and throw her arrows but the question was replied with two spheres glow in such mystery way as two energy wires are connect and form a wire that is now possible use her arrows.**

"What are those spheres?" Thalia asked while look at Komi since she was a little better.

"You shall see soon enough," Komi said with a grin while Thalia pouted including Annabeth and Athena.

**Ancora/Mikomi draw one arrow from the quiver and but it rear in the energy wire then pull the arrow as energy wire twisted by the pull. While she stand ready the spheres glow in such colorless manner. The spheres are nothing just orbs like Orb of Fire, Orb of Venom, Orb of Ice, Orb of Darkness, Orb of Slow and Orb of Lightning.**

**The arrow began glow same affection colorless as the spheres, then the Minotaur get up let out a furious howl and charge blindly raises his fist ready. Percy was about alert Mikomi however Mikomi just stood with calm expression then she wait for a moment finally she shoot the glowing arrow right in the forehead of the Minotaur then kill the monster as well the head explore as its blood fly everywhere.**

"WHOA!?" or "AWESOME!" as all demigods look at Komi with admiration all she do is smile and look at them and wink as she fall to giggles is so cute to see them look at her with awe and admiration.

**The skull of bull fall before Mikomi as she leaned only grabs the broken skull with right hand.**

**The Jacksons and now awaken Grover are utterly shock to see Mikomi just kill a Minotaur with headshot. And Mikomi only stare coldly at it skull or at his headless body with exploded skull as she picked it like some kind trophy or prize for kill the monster.**

**After five minutes a golden portal show up with Mr. C a diminutive or pet name for Mr. Chiron and a beautiful blond hair teenage girl walk in the field has same expression of Mikomi's company.**

**They all saw Mikomi walking to the group.**

**"You always had to make save your ass right Percy," said Mikomi before let down her head reveal her face shape of a heart the face cause Percy blush **

"AWWW I can a triangle with Percabeth~" said Aphrodite causing Percy and Annabeth blushes while surprise Athena didn't glare this time.

**but fail to notice that his mother saw his blushes and soon she will tease him during some peaceful moments as mother and son.**

"Why mommy?" Percy groan in misery cause his siblings laugh especially Thalia and Nico.

**She will have a daughter-in-law!**

**Percy saw that her D-cup is tight so it look bigger and curve than before as well they look like two pillows. Not just her breast but as well her butt cheek look even more curve and firm to makes her look sexier.**

**Thud!**

**Everyone saw Percy who faint with red face as Mikomi and Sally laugh at his act while others sweat drop.**

"Well this end of the chapter let's continue tomorrow!" Komi said. Make others nods.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reading Alternate World:

"**Chapter 04: ****Lord of the Bathroom, Limbo &amp; Demon**" Thalia reading as she find the chapter's name is really funny.

**Two days later, the Minotaur was killed by Mikomi Uzumaki she still wearing the same outfit when she kill the Minotaur.**

**Mikomi was sleeping against the Limbo as when she wakes up; she wasn't in the forest anymore only inside of the Limbo or Pine Tree.**

Zeus' face darkened.

**(Inside of Limbo – Unknown Time)**

**"Well okaaaaaaaayi… that wasn't something I didn't expected when I was about to wake up," Mikomi said by looking around the place by her eyes top at an girl which have same age to that blonde teenage girl.**

"Wise girl," the demigods singed.

"Shut up," Annabeth muttered causing Thalia chuckled.

**"Who are you?" the girl asked with black hair.**

**"Mikomi Namikaze-Uzumaki. Nice to meet you," Mikomi replied and she extended her open hand to the black hair.**

**The black haired girl has her hair length reach her shoulder, spiky black hair, electric blue eyes and freckles across nose. She stared at her in shock before she become happily shakes her hand with Mikomi's.**

"I certainly is you cousin," said Nico.

**"I am Thalia and we are in the Limbo," **

"I told ya," Nico said with triumph tone while Thalia rolled her eyes at her cousin before read again.

**Thalia replied as she observe the blonde girl called Mikomi Namikaze-Uzumaki she wore pair purple pauldrons with three pairs jawless skulls and each had three spike in front of the jawless skulls. Also the pauldrons has four feathers attach behind. And she still using same outfit as she fight the Minotaur.**

**Thalia noted that Mikomi had four weapons: one Elven Ranger Scimitar, Dark Bow of Agony, a pair of Assassin Daggers attaches each of her thighs.**

**'**_**God, she very pretty,'**_**Thalia thought **

When Thalia reads she blushing for what her counterpart thought as Mikomi said that she bisexual like Clarisse which cause the girl and Clarisse blushes.

**as she didn't notice her cheek flushed then she ask "How did you get here?"**

**"I dunno…and you?"**

**"It is the longest story."**

**"I have time, but first tell me are you demigod?" Thalia nodded. "Whose kid are you?"**

**Thalia scowled a bit about answer. "Zeus and you?"**

**Thalia saw Mikomi's eyes widen then quickly into disgusting scowl add replied "You too."**

Zeus and others look at Komi as she said continue to read and you going to find out.

**Thalia blink in surprise at her response as she asked "You are Zeus' Daughter too!"**

**"Well yeah but not from this…world. I am Daughter of****_Zeus_****from another dimensional," replied Mikomi as she calm down.**

"Other dimensional?" They asked as Rhea surprise didn't know that.

"But of course the Limbo or the Tree of Life/Origins create lots worlds which connect one another like others kind like Greek Gods fall to the Titanomachy or fall by second Titanomachy whatever," Komi explain.

"So you are my daughter to my counterpart?" Zeus asked as he looks at her.

"Yes only daughter of your _counterpart_ it doesn't mean I am _your_ daughter," Komi said as she adds. "God how much I hate that Zeus and compare him to you, he and others gods in that world are ten folds more strong than any of you."

**"What do you mean? How can you be Zeus' Daughter from another world?" asked Thalia as she confuse and shock to see a Daughter of Lord of Thunder from another world.**

**Mikomi sign as she slams her hands then. "Mokuton no Jutsu (Wood Style Jutsu)!"**

"Dionysus is your father?" they asked as Dionysus as others look at her.

Komi just look at them and smile, "No".

**Thalia sincere was confuse saw two wood chairs with wood table between two oppose chair. Mikomi mention her hand to the Two Daughters of Zeus sit together as Thalia complied sit in the chair as Mikomi sit another.**

**"You know the universes are much expanded with unknown lives in each galaxy or system and each one has Dimensional, or Parallel Worlds these worlds are ruled and guarded by Shinto Gods. They are very ancient religion and the first true deity ever born in the universe or ever existed.**

"Well there no lie about that because the Shinto Religion was the first Pantheon thought there war between them was extremely bloodthirsty can make all your problems look pansies compared to them that including Yomi or Hades," Komi adding.

**Say that they birth since or before the coexistence of time, are you following me so far?" Mikomi asked as she an uncertain nodded from the black hair as well the shock and disbelief.**

**"I got it most part but still don't explain yet why?-"**

**"Patience, I almost there. You see for most worlds there's the core. A Prime that hold these dimensional, worlds, parallel words etcetera.**_**I**_**from this Prime World before some ass of Council sent me away from my Biological Father Naruto Hinamori-Uzumaki. When I was sent away, I was kind "Rebirth" so kind jump each dimensional that cause me ending in one that I became**_**Daughter of Zeus**_**and rest I will totally is a crap try to explain." Mikomi explained as she saw Thalia is less confuse but understand a bit more about dimensional is very complex just as control over time.**

"To enlighten you all each, each dimensional I jumped in I change the history and the fates of that world, unintentionally of course." Komi explained which cause some people understand but still confuse there but yet again they got most explanation.

**"I see. Will you come back to visit I mean?" Thalia asked.**

**Mikomi saw her loneliness as she remind a bit of herself smile soft at black hair.**

**"Of course we are friends after all datteryu!"**

"Datteryu?" they turned at Komi as she face palmed with face full blushed with embarrassed as few make 'Aww' especially Thalia, Rhea and Aphrodite.

**that response amuses and relieves Thalia. Relieve that her new friends is will come back to visit her and amuse how this girl shoot her fist up and explained her verbal thick at end of the line.**

**Thalia was amused when Mikomi blushes when she mentioned that explain her verbal thick when she was two-three years old. Even she saw her when she was little Mikomi. Thalia respond "SO CUTE!" as she hug her new blondie friend when Mikomi Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Jutsu) to transform in her two years old body.**

**Thalia giggles at now two-three years old Mikomi who currently blush in embarrassed even Mikomi look down at the floor with such shame.**

**"Awwww~ the little Komi is so CUTE!" exclaim the Daughter of Zeus as she embrace a embarrassed Komi (She still in her transformation). And Komi (cutely way) tried to glare at her for only cause Thalia squeal of joy then crush the little Komi with tight hug.**

"AAAaaaawww~" All females cooed at sight of little Komi.

"SCREW YOU GUYS!" and they laugh.

**(After Thirty Minutes)**

**Finally Mikomi cancel her Henge no Jutsu and return to her current age there she still couldn't glare properly at Thalia because she yet is embarrassed for what happen. Then Mikomi and Thalia finally stop teasing her and started question why Mikomi is glowing as Mikomi replied that she will wake up soon.**

**The both hug each other as Mikomi disappear.**

"Aww what sweet friendship~" Demeter said. "But you still need eat some cereals."

Causes lots people groaning especially Persephone and Hades.

"Actually eat every day in breakfast include I convince my children eat too," said Komi as others look at her with widen eyes and they impressive with how she eats Demeter's Cereals while Demeter looks extremely please.

**(Dawn – about six 'o clock)**

**Mikomi saw the sun risen in horizon as for the sight cause her had a shock expression. She thought**_**'What the fuck did I just sleep so much!?'**_

"Wow he was in limbo the whole day and night," exclaimed Nico.

"Limbo has a desorts time and space," remarked Hades.

While the other in the room just looked impressed.

**Mikomi slowing stand then she or thanks to her sharp and strong sense. "I know are you there come out NOW!" Mikomi demanded yet calm tone as three figures appears before one is very taller and with very strong build body one that is using the taller is dressing heavy samurai armor with Yata Mirror and a sword sheathed aka Totsuka Sword.**

"Yata Mirror? Totsuka Sword?" they asked.

"It's in the book," Komi said.

They signed and focused in the book again.

**The second one is a female with long beautiful woman with long black hair reach her waist level. She wear a beautiful white kimono with red patters, she wore hold necklace with six Magatama with one big jade in the middle. She has golden slit eyes, red and white obi. Also red tribal marks all over her face (tribal marks belong to Amaterasu no Okami).**

**The last one has same height as also she is everything as the second figure while that her kimono is almost like hime, she wore a white kimono with light/soft blue highlight. Navy obi, her hair is white/silver hair that reaches her waist. The eyes are shine as moon color. She had same marks the previous tribal marks but they are black with moon in her forehead.**

**In order are –**

**"Susano'o-sama, Amaterasu-sama, Tsukuyomi –sama! P-please forgive I-I-" Mikomi her sentence was cut off by Amaterasu when she rise her hand with elegance.**

"Three Deities of Shinto Religion not strongest against Kami, Shinigami or Yami but they are strong no less," Komi adding more characters of the Shinto Religion as they look impressive.

**"****Calm down Komi-chan we are not angry. We are -"****Amaterasu calmly explain and her deity brethren surprise by Komi's response.**

**"My grandmother that is you, my granduncle is Susano'o and my grandaunt Tsukuyomi, right?" replied Mikomi as the three Shinto deities are completely take back by surprise by her response.**

"WHAT!?" They freaked out while Komi giggles.

**"****Yes, we want give our blessing to you Uzumaki-Namikaze Mikomi give your Scimitar please,"****Susano'o said as he raise his open hand and Mikomi look interesting so she complied at his request by throw the sword to him he catch easily.**

**Susano'o muttered in Japanese as he pressed his index and middle finger over blade then he drift his two fingers from the start to the sharp point blade. Soon the red runes or marks after the two fingers pass through. The glowing glyphs are same marks that she put Dead Demon Slavery Seal on her pet Dreadlord. The sword has same powers as Totsuka that can i**_**anything**_**and**_**everything**_**.**

**Then Susano'o did same as Mikomi threw her sword back to the wielder. Mikomi give a look at her sword.**

**"Your name won't be i Silvermoon's Blade. It will be, Engetsutou no Kusanagi (Scimitar Grass Reaper)!" announced Mikomi as she rise her new enchantment weapon upon sun's ray of light hit the sharp blade make the metal shine with glare as the red-oranges glowing marks. The act make the three deities smile as for Susano'o he more gives a full grin.**

"Vey badass scimitar," Thalia smirked with glint in her eyes.

Ares nodded in approve.

**"****Scimitar Grass Reaper, huh. I like it,"****The God of Storms complained the new name at her scimitar. But suddenly he remembers something.****"Oh! I almost forgot! Here an astral shield of my Yata Mirror Shield as is almost a carbon copy but will do."**

**Susano'o put same dark-orange glowing marks on Mikomi's left arm which allow her enable and disable an astral shield of Yata Mirror that can rebel**_**anything**_**!**

**"Arigato granduncle!" exclaimed Mikomi as she rush at him for a tight hug make the three deities chuckled at her act even she isn't exactly twelve years old.**

"Aww~" They cooed.

"Shut up and read!" Komi exclaimed with blush as Rhea and Hestia giggles how cute when she look embarrassed.

**"****Haha! You are welcome my darling but I have to go back to Yomi Realm (Yomi = Ruler of Hades)**

"So that what Yomi means," said Hades as he look at Komi nods to his confirm.

**before Kushinada. -hime kills me. BYE!"****as Susano'o vanishes in crimson flash leaving only his sister alone with Child of Prophecy.**

The entire males shift in their sits including Percy and Zeus who understand how he feel attack by their girlfriend/wife.

While the females grinned with huge pride.

**"****Now is time for my gift I know you have the Sharingan which is infuse with Uchiha Obito and Uchiha Madara as well the Shinju's Eye since after the Great Shinju allow you eat his Forbidden Fruit. So my gift is to expand your ability with****_Tsukuyomi_****and****_Mugen Tsukuyomi_****. Ammy-chan or Rasu-chan will help you with****_Amaterasu_****as Susano'o already do the same to help you to active a full Susano'o in full strength,"****Tsukuyomi explained.**

"Tsukuyomi is the Goddess of the Moon, Night and All Universe which mean she can control your moon in flicks of her finger if she wishes, Artemis," Komi explained make Artemis look at her with wide eyes she couldn't believe somebody can't be that strong but then again the Shinto Religion was the _first_ born in the universe so is their right to do as they pleased since they are Pantheons.

**"I see but what is the catch because every power had consequences and advances?" Mikomi asks her, the question make two goddess exchange a look with proud grin.**

**"****You right Komi-chan. You see, the ability that Susano'o-kun give to you allow you, in your****_advance_****; to use his Totsuka and Yata Mirror without use your eyes as well use half full Susano'o but the Full Susano'o need use your eyes depend if you use Shinju's Eye or Eternal Magenkyou Sharingan. Now to my gifts as****_Tsukuyomi_****you don't need use your Eyes same thing to Susano'o's but to cast the powerful illusion over your enemies you must stand beneath of the moon. Each phase or stage of the moon extend your illusion from new born moon to full moon but over light or sun you must use your eyes. However, if you use your eyes over sun cause your eyes be damaged as you get you blind, not permanently just temporally for few days."****Tsukuyomi explain her gifts as Mikomi couldn't help but is impressive with new gifts but nodded showing to her grandaunt that she understand the conditionals.**

"Well is not that surprise since ALL power has side effects good or bad," Hades makes lots people nodding more Athena who understand well about power thing ad Rhea smiled brightly as she sis very proud too.

**Tsukuyomi given Mikomi a soft smile and she walking close to her grandniece and poked the Mikomi's forehead as same black tribal same marks as Tsukuyomi's. With one full moon in the middle forehead, Mikomi given her grandaunt her own grateful smile and Tsukuyomi give her welcome smile.**

**"****My gifts is same conditional as Yomi-chan but only difference you must over day, dawn or when is nearly dusk. To cast the new form of****_Amaterasu_****you can cast from tip of your snails of your feet to the tip of your hair. Also even you use some Eternal Magenkyou Sharingan's special powers wouldn't get you blind you permanently only some minutes. If you don't practice,****_you_****will be blind for few minutes but even you have full mastered the control will only give sores and…One last thing,"****Amaterasu as she getting attention of her granddaughter. She adds****"Even you mastered your powers and repeated using your****_Amaterasu_****in your battles will gave blind that****_maybe_****will take weeks to cure as your body will be sick like****tuberculosis if this this happen transform in your Banshee Form hide somewhere safe then turn into are dragon and sleep for weeks then you can rest peacefully."**

"Amaterasu is oppose Tsukuyomi she use the power of the Sun, Dawn, Flames of Purgatory including she the Goddess of all Sun Universe too," Komi explain same as she did for Tsukuyomi.

**Mikomi nodded in understanding the side effect of the new gifts.**

**"****Goodbye sweetheart. I love you as much your grandaunt and granduncle love you as well,"****Amaterasu ended disappearing and her Shunshin was burst in black fire while Tsukuyomi disappears in silver with light blue ice fire.**

**(Fellow Mikomi – Five Minutes Later)**

**The Granddaughter of Shinto Sun Goddess walking into a camp until she meets Chiron.**

**"Good morning Mr. Chiron," Mikomi salutes with gentle smile as Chiron do the same gestures.**

**"Good morning for you too Mikomi," Chiron greet her.**

"Chiron is the Best!" they cheered as cause few females giggles.

**Mikomi nod and saw the same blond teenager girl that appears via portal. Mikomi decided to greet her waved a hand at the blonde girl. "Hi!"**

**The act of Mikomi makes the blondie teenager girl from her book when she saw the Mikomi with hood that kill the Minotaur and currently was waved her hand at her.**

**"Hi, I am Annabeth Chase and you are responsible for kill the…monster," inquired Annabeth she watching Mikomi blinks twice in confuse before she realize what Annabeth means even she put expression 'I remember now' face with happy grin which cause the two people sweat-drop.**

"Hum, I fort sometimes I am Uzumaki after we all knuckleheads sometimes we forget about small details." Komi flickered her fingers in embarrassed.

**"Oh, I remember now! Ah, how can I forgot, I am Mikomi Namikaze-Uzumaki. Nice to meet ya!" Mikomi exclaim with same smile as Annabeth look for a second before smile as both shook their hands.**

**In the background Chiron smile contend how two girls become friends really quickly but he snapped out when Mikomi gasp catch both attention.**

**"Whoa this book is one my favorites!" Mikomi said.**

**Annabeth and Chiron were surprise that Mikomi can read a book fully Greece language.**

"Read too!" Annabeth exclaimed as Komi giggles but nodded anyway.

**"You can read Greece?!" Annabeth ask/exclaim.**

**"Yes also I fully can interact in English, Japanese, Egyptian, Chinese, Turkish etcetera…" Mikomi replied with proud grin with chest puffed up along two hands over hips.**

Annabeth and Athena had a thoughtful look while the other gods, goddesses, and demi gods had surprised looks on their faces. The gods thought it was very uncommon that a demigod could learn a new language besides ancient Greek easily. Unless, they are born with it. It was impossible to have the much of learning capability unless he had a lot of help. But the boy was not even there for a year yet.

**"Whoa!"**

"Of course I am awesome we Uzumaki's are every stubborn people when we want learn something new like knowledge or technique we study until faint!" Komi said with proud as Annabeth and Athena smiled at that response. While others watch in amused.

**Chiron once again is watching interactive of the girls and he was smile at how the girls talk like was friends since childhood observing the child Annabeth was curing from guilty to not able to save Thalia from Hades' monsters.**

"Oh no don't you dare blame yourself Annabeth!" Thalia growled at her Annie as she smiled weakly at her which causes her to sign in sad how her friend and Grover could blame themselves for something like that.

**His smile slowing slipped away when he has grin thought father or mother might be to Mikomi and to Percy and he was sure would be pretty.**

**Turn back to reality saw Mikomi saying good byes before she made a hand seal then she teleport away leaving mix color of her granduncle, grandaunt and grandmother included her grandfather Neltharion the Earth-Warder **

"Neltharion? Isn't that guy who turned an evil guy?" Nico asked Komi.

"Yes, but Deathwing is just artificial soul implant inside of Neltharion's body, like possessive soul. In the end I freed and Neltharion return as Dragon Aspect of Earth and as Defender of Azeroth once again!" Komi said with smile and happy that she saves her grandfather.

Unknown to her Rhea, Hestia and Demeter smiled at her for risks her life to save her grandfather a truly noble and love sibling.

**cause everyone jumping in surprise for suddenly teleportation.**

**'**_**I can sense three deity signatures also one will immense power of light/holy, other is ancient darkness that is old as universe and the third party has a death aura, a cold death aura. Which didn't take side neither light nor darkness.'**_**Aspect of Gods thought as Chiron almost sense same thing as Mikomi.**

"Who are they?" they asked including the gods and goddess.

"You know them Kami, Yami and Lord Shinigami," Komi as she watch them goes paled at last god since of course and nature to fear Shinigami since he is death after all.

**(Percy's Room)**

**Mikomi walk closely to Percy then shook him a bit almost as sister waking her young sibling.**

**"Percy wake up," Mikomi shake him in insistence to wake him up until Percy finally giving his hope to sleep more so he rub his eyes before sit up. "OH MY GOD MOM-"**

**"Your mother is safe she just sleep oppose side of your bed," Mikomi assure him as she point her finger to Sally Jackson sleeping in the bed beside of her son Percy Jackson.**

"Thank you," said Percy and Poseidon smile grateful to Komi.

"Hey you guys are my family so means she is my family too," Komi replied with warn and sweet smile cause them all to smile for the response.

'_Such is a sweet girl,'_ thought the gods, goddess and Titaness Rhea smiles for some demigoddess has such strong and love for her family. While the demigoddess and demigods look at her with widen eyes they never heard somebody see them as siblings since in fact they are but they never thought something like that and so deep.

**Mikomi also noted that Percy is calm again then she releases her hands from his mouth and mention to follow her.**

**Both walk down and meet Annabeth that was talking with Chiron and some other guy as Mikomi greeted with an Uzumaki grin.**

**"Hello, Mr. Wine," Mikomi greeting him with grin that three people take back by surprise.**

"You already know who I am," said Dionysus with surprise.

"That because I had brain and I pay attention to my surround," Komi replied.

**"Who said someone at last has some brain for the first time," said a surprise God of Wine and smile. "Mr. D short."**

"No that is impossible he can't smile," shouted a shocked Percy.

The other demigods with the gods and goddesses at Percy's declare.

While the god of wine glared at Percy for being a loudmouth brat like all the rest of the demigods in that miserable camp.

"Be nice Perseus Jackson he is god after all," Komi said with motherly sweet scolding tone which cause Percy shuddered in fear.

"Y-yes ma'am," Percy replied.

"Good boy," Komi said with pleased smile causing Athena, Artemis and Hera smiles with proud.

The God of Wine was surprise and makes a hidden smile he start to like her.

**"You are Dionysus the God of Wine," Percy said and Dionysus rolled eyes in annoyance.**

**"Well what these kids say these days,**_**'duh'**_**!" Dionysus snarling making Percy squirm a bit.**

**"A god. You."**

Err Percy I think you want to shut up right about now and start reading" commented Nico.

Percy nodded his head thinking things over in his head.

**"I think we all get it Percy," Mikomi said make herself known but ignore the fact that Percy ignore her.**

**"Well,**_**'duh'**_**Jackson you thought I was Aphrodite," said now the annoying God of Wine.**

"How dare you-" began Aphrodite.

But you could not hear anything but laughter in the throne room.

Aphrodite fumed silently in her seat but glared at Dionysus murderously.

Until Artemis voice came and said "Now that was funny."

Aphrodite became more furious but she suddenly flickered to her roman aspect Venus.

**"But you doesn't look like one-" Percy was again open his mouth when there times he shouldn't say or shut it this time he didn't shut his mouth and say something very offensive/insult and stupid. His act make Dionysus had threat aura surround his body and cause suffocation to those are close to the wine god.**

"Violence I like it" exclaimed Ares wanting more action in the book. "Go battle go!"

**Except Mikomi for the fact she faces enraged Titans and**_**Old Gods**_**.**

"Are you call us old?" the gods and goddess look at Komi with offended look.

"No, I referred to Old Gods in Azeroth and believe me, they are more terrified then you together including Kronos and Mother Rhea here," said Komi cause everyone look at her with shock expression somebody is stronger than they are including stronger than Lady Rhea and Kronos. "Sargeras the Dark Titans is a lot worse since he already hundred worlds and consumes Titans, Gods and Primordials."

They get even paler including the poor Titaness Motherhood is shock to see a fellow Titan devour their own kind!

This is madness absolute madness!

**"Doesn't look like a GOD!"**

**"B-but the gods are just myth and science," tried speak only make the wine-god get even more enraged with more intense aura.**

**"SCIENCE! Tell me Percy Jackson *Percy flinches because he never tells anyone*.**

"Wow he said your name right" gasped Nico.

**What would you thinks entire people who once believe and start to think you are nothing just science?" **

"That it is inferior" stated Athena while Annabeth agreed.

Everyone looked down and thought what would the future held.

**Dionysus demanded as Percy squirming and a lot while Mikomi sign at Percy.**

"Stupid! You always must _think_ before open your bigger damned mouth!" Komi exclaimed causes Annabeth and some demigods nods with agreement as Percy pouted.

**"Lone," Mikomi Uzumaki speak the magic words as so the wrath of the wine god stopped and showing dies as everyone look at Mikomi as she was drink a red wine in a rich bottle. **

"You drink?!" Dionysus gasped at her.

"In my world when you become a Kunoichi or Shinobi you already considered as adult so technically old enough to kill, old enough to drink and enough to fuck!" Komi replied as Dionysus look interesting.

"Language!" said the scolding goddesses with stern look but Komi was unaffected.

"Whatever, just read Thalia please," said Komi.

**"The loneliness to think after you give the bless to mortal and turned to think you are nothing just a myth, a science is sad and frustrated same time. Time is how the deities handle Percy, even to Shinto Religion God is no different thought their powers doesn't come with believe or prey."**

"Is not?" the immortals females and males look at Komi.

"I told you before. The Shinto Religion born after or before the universe born which means there no people pray to them so basically they are not dependable in prays or believes, since they are Pantheons," Komi explained as all immortals look with envy look at the Pantheons Shinto Religion.

"Also I no longer a demigoddess I am a Primordial Goddess so I am Immortal too and as for me is very sad and hurt how am I sometimes forgot by the people or by my once prayers," said Komi with new revelation that she is a Primordial Goddess but she had sad look when she is little forsaken by the people or her prayers.

That the gods and goddesses sent a sympathy look.

**Once she end her lecture she drink all wine only leaving a small portion of red wine then she look back them as she see their reaction was a surprise expression of Chiron and Dionysus and awe from Annabeth and**_**Finally**_**Percy understand.**

"That's a surprise indeed from Perce/Kelp face/Seaweed brains," said Nico, Thalia and Annabeth with mock surprise look.

Percy muttered. "Meanie cousins" which cause them to laugh.

**"So whenever believe or not-" Mikomi ended Percy's replied.**

**"Yes," She conclude as Percy understand and surprise didn't push subject any further him and she saw three look at her and at Chiron. "Mr. Chiron this, camp, The Half-Blood is mean only for Demigods which mean is possible to know my**_**'father'**_**or my**_**'mother'**_**is god or goddess?"**

**Chiron looks grim. "If your father, its member Big Three then you is in trouble, same goes to your Percy."**

**Percy look at him in question before realize he was called Chiron. "Mr. Bunner. Why Komi call you Chiron?" Percy asked as he continues with question. "Who are you and who I am?"**

"Your Percy Jackson the Son of Poseidon" said Nico.

Percy glared at his cousin and said "I know who I am I meant who was my parent because I didn't know then."

Percy ask, not really taking in everything and understanding it.

"That's the Percy we know and love" singed Thalia and Nico.

Percy mocked glared at his cousins then he did what any man would do in this situation stick out his tongue.

**Chiron – Bunner smile sympathy at confuse teenage as he**_**raise**_**from his wheelchair and cause Percy gasp**_**'Impossible He should be paraplegic!'**_

**"An indeed good question. Who are you Percy? And what are proposing here? And Mikomi is right. I am Chiron," Chiron said confirm by his lowest waist turn into horse limbs like centaur, half man half horse.**

"Release the centaur!" laughed Apollo and Hermes.

Artemis and Komi muttered, "Idiots." Which cause both look at each other before smile like as both acknowledged.

**Percy was shock as he saw Grover in his real form as satyr then turn to Mikomi when she speaks. "This answers your question."**

"NOPE!" sang Thalia, Nico and Annabeth as Komi and few demigods laughed.

**Annabeth then decide call them to tour the Camp Half-Blood show a lot teenagers with almost same age as Percy. Few murmuring he was listen a group of girls dressing traditional Greece.**

**They wave at him as he was about to the same when Annabeth stop him.**

**"Don't encourage them, Naiads are worse flirts," said Annabeth.**

**"Agreed. I also read about them, they are…**_**pathetic**_**in art of seduction," Mikomi wanted make herself exist.**

"Indeed they are useless and shame to the women gender," Komi said with disgusting. Artemis for her part nodding in agreement.

**"Hey you are the one who kill the monster!" Exclaimed one member as others exclaim.**

**"You're awesome!"**

**"Can you teach me?!"**

**"She's hot!"**

**Mikomi sweat-drop at last commented as she some boys blush and girls of Aphrodite's Cabin!**

"Bisexual morons there lots peoples that they are gays, lesbians even bisexuals deal it!" Komi exasperation.

**She shook her head as some of them ask Percy and to her if they are determinate or undetermined,**

"Undetermined because he is my son" smiled Poseidon.

**so she saw how Percy was nervous then decide to save him.**

**"Undetermined."**

"At least someone is smarter than kelp head over here" smiled Thalia.

"Now Thalia, you know even a fish is smarter than seaweed brain" said Annabeth.

"Hey that was a secret and that fish was a genius" pouted Percy while a faint dusting on pick appeared on his cheeks.

Everyone laughed at a blushing Percy.

Athena smiled at her daughter, proud at the embarrassment of the sea spawn.

**That response cause everyone murmuring in disappoints **

"Err maybe we should claim all our kids so Hermes has less occupancies in his cabin" said Apollo.

Artemis's eyes widened and shuttered out "Apollo that sentence was intelligence and I can't believe it came out of your mouth of all people."

"Aww little sis that is the sweetest thing you have said to me today" grinned Apollo.

Artemis hissed out "Don't get used to it Apollo." And Komi only care to listen the book and plead to Thalia continue to read.

**soon will turn into annoyance when another girl that bit few inches taller than Annabeth.**

**Clarisse La Rue the Daughter of Ares. She was two years old than him.**

"Clarisse" said Percy and Annabeth as other campers groaning in misery as Ares just exclaimed "Yeah my daughter!"

**"I show you how things work here. So don't be shy newbie?" Clarisse said with an evil smirk.**

**Mikomi raised an eyebrow for that.**

"Yes always be alert," Athena said as Annabeth nodding in approved as well Artemis.

**"Well come with me!" Clarisse called out, already walking away. Mikomi and her Co. followed behind all the way to the middle of the arc of cabin. "Ok, listen closely because I am only going to say this once. There are 12 cabins in all. Each one represents the Greek God it was made for. Their kids are one who lives in there. Since you are new and have not been claimed yet, you will go to Cabin 11, the Hermes Cabin."**

**Mikomi and her group, except, Annabeth, nodded "Who is your parent?" She asked.**

**"The God of War," Clarisse point to a red cabin. **

"Best cabin ever!" Ares exclaimed.

**"Right, now we have the others cabins. We got Demeter. Dionysus, Athena from the smart girl *Annabeth's eye twitched*, **

"I will kill her for this," Annabeth snarled with coincidentally as her eye twitched as in the book.

"Yes with wisdom always win the war no matter what odds," said Komi which make Annabeth smiles proudly.

**Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hera, Zeus, Artemis and Poseidon." She was pointing each cabin. Mikomi note Zeus and Hera's Cabin got pretty fancy for nobody to use.**

"As it should be right dear," questioned Hera in a sweet voice.

Zeus gulped but looked everywhere else besides his wife.

The others in the room snickered silently.

Thalia started to read again.

**She also noted that a Hades' was not there…odd since he was part of the Big Three.**

"Can ask you Zeus and Poseidon why," Hades snarled darkly make them all feel bad and look extremely guilty also Rhea look very disappoint with everyone especially Hera, Demeter, Zeus and Poseidon!

**"Now…it is not to 'officially' welcome you!" said Clarisse, making a lot people look them and they grimaced. Clarisse was breaking another newbie.**

"Yea! Go my girl!" Ares triumph.

"You sure?" Komi laughed as the scenes shows the results.

**Clarisse quickly reacted out and tried to grab Mikomi. She and with everyone present (including Chiron, Dionysus and Grover) gasped surprise disappear through turn herself in her Banshee Form as she look at soon her young face turn mummified, the red eyes get more deeply holes of a skeleton with tip red glowing eyes as she drop her jaw showing her piranha-like teeth also her hair become a mess and dance like medusa's snake like hair.**

"Scary isn't?" Komi said with sweet and innocent voice causes them all shivering in fear.

**Mikomi shriek out as the voice are so thin that make everyone protect their ears as some barely manage to muffle the sound before could reach their eardrums. **

"Banshee Scream," Komi classified, "but very low cast attack."

**However, even they couldn't protect their eardrums the shriek scream still hurt them. As then Clarisse find herself on the floor while same time Mikomi instantly return to normal with no more shriek like howler monkey scream. The people gasp at sign of Clarisse pinned down by newbie while Mikomi leaned her head down close to daughter of war.**

**She did same way as she did with Nancy Bobofit only exception is that Mikomi could see the daughter of Ares only wish to be accepted by someone whom does not see her as bully person.**

"I doubt-" Percy was cut off by very malicious aura of Komi.

"**What was that seaweeds,"** said Komi with sweet tone causing to shuddered in fear but for some reason Ares is in same state since he abuse her too.

"No-nothing," Percy stuttered.

"**Good,"** still speaking with same chilling sweet tone.

**"Now, now. We all friend here Clarisse La Rue. We don't need pass this little**_**misunderstanding**_**. Ne~" Mikomi said with such sultry/huskily voice and a sexy smile making Clarisse blush like tomato.**

"Clarisse is tamed!" they shriek at the innocent look from Komi

**"R-right," Clarisse stuttering as she blushes evens more when Mikomi touch her cheek with hers as her whole body with stomach lying on her back.**

**"Good~ I hope we can meet more Clarisse La Rue Daughter of War-God~" She still with same tone as before rise as she grab Clarisse's shoulders and blow a passionate kiss on the lips of the War's Daughter.**

**This scenes make everyone's eye popped out their socked with jaw drop to the ground.**

As some goes to everyone.

**"Y-yes a-and I-I s-sorry the way I-I act toward y-you."**

**Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy! The FUCK!? First Clarisse was pinned down then kissed by Mikomi which is hot and sexy then she is apologizing for the way she acting. This is very shocking and is the first time that she apologize and stuttering.**

"Who are you what you have done with our Clarisse!/my daughter!" as Komi rolled eyes at the response and ignore.

**But one thing they didn't know that Clarisse is bisexual and sometimes like to be dominated by others while she look strong at least she could hide better not even gods or goddess know about this. Another title is Clarisse is BLUSH too much when Mikomi act dominated toward oppose or same genre sex.**

**"It's alright my sexy War's Daughter~" replied Mikomi give a very sexy pose with hands run from her d-cup below to her wide hips makes everyone nosebleeds or knock out, soon she ended play with Clarisse she walk away to find Percy.**

Makes everyone flushed especially the boys nosebleed including Apollo and Hermes.

**(Ten Minutes after Mikomi's Play Time)**

**"So who is your father?" asked Percy.**

**"Ares," Clarisse replied in annoying because she already explains that and how system work and the fool still asking cabin!?**

"Only you Seaweeds brains" Annabeth said with shook.

**"The God of War," Percy said as Mikomi look at him like is saying "Don't say anything stupid!" look.**

"Unfortunate he wouldn't be Percy Jackson if he didn't," said Komi as others nodded.

"It's a gift," Percy said.

"No it stupid!" Annabeth and Komi exclaimed.

**"Got trouble," Clarisse challenged him as Mikomi is now praying to Percy shut his fucking mouth.**

"Sorry not going to happen!" Nico sang.

**But unfortunate the god isn't her side this time.**

**"No, that can explain the smell," Percy said as Clarisse growl in rage and cause Mikomi face palm.**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY PUNK" bellowed out Ares.

Aphrodite hissed out "shut up Ares." Surprise Ares quivering in fear makes Athena and Artemis look at before nod with respect for at last she cut off her relationship with Ares.

**"Idiot," Mikomi thought still face palmed.**

Komi signed.

**"Claris-" Annabeth tried to save Percy from Clarisse.**

"Aww you cares~" Aphrodite cooed as Annabeth blushes.

**"STAY OUT OF THIS SMART GIRL!" Clarisse yell enraged then she grab Percy by hair and lead him to the bathroom with two siblings' right behind.**

"Here comes the flood, here comes the flood" sang Percy with a smile on his face.

**Annabeth look at Mikomi. "Mikomi you must-"**

"No I don't," said Komi with blank face/deadnapped expression.

"I guess you're right," Annabeth blushed.

**"Forget it Ann. I tried many or 'gazillion' times to make Percy use his fucking brain but he keep use his mouth instead of his head. This time I hope he learn to keep his mouth shut. I am not his mama by holding his hand," Mikomi said before follow Clarisse as Annabeth follow right behind.**

"That's right punk" nodded Ares.

**(Bathroom, Camp Half-Blood – Four Minutes Ago)**

**Clarisse and sibling throw Percy or better sword, shove his head into the toilet and Percy squirming as his dyslexia act again and knock out Clarisse but she manage hold the font.**

**Mikomi and Annabeth watchfully as Mikomi sense something from Percy. "Well, this going to be a mess."**

Everyone besides Ares knew what was going to happen laughed.

Ares just looked confused for a bit until realization crashed onto him like a train.

**Annabeth turn to Mikomi before turn to Percy who no doubt unleashes attack water tendrils to attack Ares' kids and her siblings.**

"Nooo!" screamed out Ares.

"Whoa Darth Vader!" Komi mocked Ares' scream as others laughed while the gods and goddesses sweat drop while Hestia and Rhea shook their heads in amused even giggles at the silly moment.

**Furiously Clarisse snarled. "I make you pay for this newbie!" then she and her siblings run away and retreat back to Ares' Cabin.**

"Nooooo Perce you can't be dead because then I would have to explain to your father and mother about your death, they would kill me" complained Nico.

While Thalia just nodded her head.

**Percy was about open his big mouth again BUT this time Mikomi slammed her palm over his mouth. "SHUT UP! You have big mouth Percy."**

"That's true,"

"HEY!"

**Annabeth look at Mikomi. "How did-"**

**"I didn't."**

**Annabeth still look at Mikomi but look lost after her responses then she look at Percy and Mikomi again.**

"I want you on my team for capture the flag" said Annabeth.

**"What! What are you thinking," Percy said a little angry after earlier beat with Ares' children. But he 'eep' in pain when Mikomi hit with elbow in the hips.**

**"I think I want you two on the team."**

**(Unknown Location, Netherstorm – Unknown Time)**

"Netherstorm?" one demigod asks.

"The Netherstorm or Nether World is area where the void exist as well where the Burning Legion produced his limitless army and always resurrected there because all the souls that Sargeras destroy they all sent to the Nether World," Komi explained since it isn't in the book. They are awe at the information.

**A colossal and massive size of a titan wearing with demon glyphs as has spikes around it. The giant had point nose as well his long point ears. Fire glowing eyes, also had long flaming like beard also had long flame hair which is completely spike or a mess. The skin is black with red cracks like demon tribal marks. The beast titan had large/massive demonic wings and long bone spine like tail as it involved with fire not just his tail as his whole body.**

"Dear isn't that what I think?" Rhea try to confirm her suspicious.

"Yes Lady Rhea this is Sargeras the Dark Titan and Destroyer of Worlds," Komi replied as the screen show a bit more about this titan.

**The legs are no doubt its demonic as lower waist of an ox/bull and not forget his two large and length horns grew up from the forehead. Right now, he was holding his broken greatsword with demon letters over border of the plate in two sides.**

The screen finally shows the full standing of Sargeras and they hate to admit he was scarier and look more powerful than Kronos.

**"****Dragon Aspect, I coming for you!"****said the demon titan as he smirked in devilish manner.**

"Okay times up let's sleep then tomorrow we continue!" Zeus boomed as always.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Reading Alternate World:

"**Chapter 05: ****Games, Legion &amp; Family Found**" Hestia start reading as she smile at part Family Found but scowl a little part of Legion since Komi explained about the Burning Legion.

**The sun rises as birds singing and a certain blondie hair which take a shape of waves/curves, mystical blue eyes along with seduction lips that lure any men fall into its trap. Who is this teenager girl you ask. Is none than Mikomi Namikaze Uzumaki that yawned before get up and soon takes cold shower.**

"You have lot courage to take a cold shower dude," Nico said.

"I just like cold shower, okay," Komi said.

**The shower was cold.**

**She shivering by cold drops that constantly touches her naked body,**

The men and boys blushed as Komi smirks as when they turned at her with flushed face she gestures her hands to her body like she take in the book cause them to blushed even further.

**each drops cause her become fully wake up then she twist the handle from cold to warm shower/bath. The warm water makes her moan in pleasure. After five minutes, she turn off the shower and then she clean herself then she finally dress with underwear then she clench her left hand then open up pointing to the celling as a black orb with purple tendrils floating.**

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"Magic, dear." Komi said with warmly smile and wink to Hestia in playful manner as Hestia giggles before she continues to read.

**Second later the sphere glows then faint soon it twist in snake form cover her body then suddenly the black symbiotic (previously was a black sphere) burst out into an outfit that she uses against Minotaur.**

"Awesome!" or "Whoa!" as few demigods said while few immortals chuckled at their child's face but they thought _'Very creative this one.'_

**"Ah, must better. That's why I**_**love**_**magic. Now visit Thalia," said Mikomi before vanish left a blur figure thin in the air.**

"Why are you visiting my daughter?" Zeus asks with suspicious.

"Because shut up" Komi said with a grin causing him to fuming and huffed away while others laughed.

**(Pine Tree/Limbo – Six o' Clock, AM)**

**"Komi, what are you doing here?" Thalia asks in confusion.**

**"I here to tell my story," Mikomi replied as she explain her life as Sylvanas Windrunner and the loss of Alleria Windrunner in the Dark Portal which only to speak in the memory of her sister make her crying as Thalia immediately comfort her new blondie friend by remember death of her sister as Mikomi finally manage recover from the former experience of loss of a sister. She continue after Arthas Menethil capture her and torture her **

Everyone growled at Arthas as the screen show Death Knight Arthas capture Komi's past life as Sylvanas and torturer.

**in many possibilities the methods is a lot pain physical and emotional that wish you be dead, dying and clean death removed by turn her into a Banshee of the Scourge by Arthas himself. **

"Well, this is how and why I become a Banshee Queen," Komi said as show images of Arthas ripped off her soul from the body which cause everyone look with disgusting at Arthas Menethil using dark magic in some kind creep and dead altar.

Which of course almost enrage the people there and Hades feel more hatred than the most.

**In the end, Arthas return as King but Sylvanas Windrunner shoot a black poisoned/paralyzed arrow **

The people cheered finally the bastard will pay.

**then fail **

"WHAT!" they exclaimed while others grimaced.

**because Lich **

"Lich?" they look at Komi since they never heard.

"Lich are advance stage for Necromancers or Arch-Necromancer. Once they ascended to Lich they first must live longer and achieve a lot sources of powers and consume lives and souls then make rituals to become a lich but Kel'Thuzad was somehow special. He was once agent of Kirin'Tor, a capital, where the mages of all times goes there to learn with amaze room full of knowledge," Caught the look of Annabeth and her mother then Komi continues. "Kel'Thuzad makes a lot experiments with rats and risen as undead then he was banished to northern and make alliance with Ner'Zhul the Lich King and former since Arthas took the crown to his own… after that Kel'Thuzad destroy entire Human Settlement with living flesh corpses then he goes to Scholomance as Headmaster which is a small isle close to Andorhal."

"*sign* Anyway, Kel'Thuzad after dies Prince Arthas Menethil destroy me and turn me into a banshee as well others Rangers and innocents into zombies of wraiths alike. In Sunwell Arthas sent the spirit of Kel'Thuzad to swim to the boon power of massive Sunwell as then Sunwell becomes corrupted and Kel'Thuzad returns as Lich." Komi said as she said to them continue to read as Hestia know very well that is a very strong subject and continue to read.

**Kel'Thuzad, Arthas' Majordomo. After King escape Sylvanas rise power as her army The Forsaken **

They all look at Komi then look at Hestia as she continues to read.

**after defeat Varimathras then together defeat Detheroc another demon race of Varimathras.**

**She tell Thalia that she, Varimathras and her Forsaken make a temporally alliance with Human named Lord Marshall Garithos to take down Balnazzar that is older brother of Varimathras and Detheroc. Soon after defeating Balnazzar, the Scarlet Crusade rises after five years old, alliance with the Horde. Balnazzar reveal himself and show that he was not killed but in the end or rather banish back to Nether World. She also helps the Blood Elves **

"Blood Elf? Is not High Elf?" Hera asked.

"The Blood Elf had hard time to live without magic since Sunwell was destroyed by Arthas," Komi said with grim expression then become darker. "They renamed their names as Sin'dorei which means children of the **blood**. In the name after people who honored dies and murdered by Undead Scourge during assault siege of Quel'Thalas by the Scourge."

"What is called High Elf in elf language?" Athena asks.

"Quel'dorei means children of **noble birth**." Komi said with pride smile but sad if people could saw but luckily everyone notices so decide allow Hestia continue to read.

**to retake Quel'Thalas and Silvermoon, kill Dar'Khan for his crimes against the whole Silvermoon and Quel'Thalas.**

**Assaults in the Frozen Throne as kill all Arthas' General like Sindragosa, Lady Deathwhisper, Lord Marrowdar, Anub'arak, Ras Frostwhisper, The Blood Queen Lana'thel and her minions, the Twins Val'Kyrs; Fjola Lightbane and Eydis Darkbane but they force to flee after the Lich King unleash his greatness power and then kill Sylvanas (Mikomi) by**_**second time**_

Komi show them through the screen the image of Sindragosa which is a massive undead Dragon fighting the 25 heroes they are impressive those guys that are not even demigods manage to beat such beast but Komi tell how she dies which make them feel bad for such kind female dragon die in agony when she plead to her lover Malygos to save her and when none comes to save her, she dies in grieve and sadness in her heart as well their quotes same goes to Lady Deathwhisper, Lord Marrowdar which frightened a lot people and some gods look with uneasy feeling even Hades, Anub'arak.

"That is Anub'arak Fallen King of Spider Kingdom of Az'jol Nerub" Komi as Annabeth and Athena shivering at the massive spider then Ras Frostwhisper, Blood Elf Queen Lana'thel with her minions, the twin Val'Kyrs.

"What is an Val'Kyrs? Looks like they part of Norse Gods," Rhea said in confuses and Poseidon nod.

"All can say they are giants but they close to Norse Gods but still I wish that you guys concentrate in the book since I will explain in solstice meeting after end some kind quest," said Komi as they sign again and pay attention to the book again.

Then watch how irony she dies in same as she did in Windrunner Spire, Arthas mounted in his horse then stab by Frostmourne.

**"Oh my god Komi I sorry for you loss," Thalia with tears running down at how life of her best friend she felt two arms snake around her neck as pull Thalia to a hug.**

**"Why are you apologies for? What happens to me isn't your fault; even somehow a demigod maybe won't change anything. That was**_**my fate**_**as well**_**my end**_**. I accepted as Life**_**is**_**sacred. Death**_**is**_**also sacred too, because without death there no Circle of Life, Circle of Death and Circle of Rebirth. So please don't apologized," said Mikomi as she still hugging to the crying Daughter of Zeus assure that she was okay.**

**Thalia hug her back in such tight like bear hug after minutes both separate as Mikomi wipe away Thalia's tears as Thalia did the same way to her.**

**"Don't cry Thalia. I am your friends as Annabeth is yours, she tell me about, and by her reaction was admiration, anger and agony for not able to save you Thalia," Mikomi said as she saw Thalia's eyes widen at revelation of Annabeth's feelings toward her.**

"Oh please don't tell me you also feel guilt for my end Annie," Thalia said as she looks at her downcast face of Annabeth. "Is not your fight and don't dare end this sentence DAD!"

Zeus saw her daughter evolved with lightning and he decide to be silent, for his safety.

**"I may have a small idea how she**_**feel but not that level,"**_**almost whispering at last part Thalia sound she was whispering as she was depressive and guilty for what happen to Annabeth before she felt warm from hooded friend.**

**"Please Thali a beauty girl like you like you shouldn't not be sad look I promise to you I will find a way to remove from this Limbo," said Mikomi in a reassure and promising.**

**Annabeth look at her friend with widen eyes as she asked "Promise?"**

**"Of course, Thalia Grace. Its promise lifetime," Mikomi replied before she pull Thalia and kiss in the lips then her tongue invade Thalia's mouth but Thalia was so shock because for the suddenly kiss and shock even more when Mikomi give her the first French kiss.**

The males or boys look perplexed at the scenes as Thalia blush like fire as she look Komi who look her give her a seduction wink cause her to blush even further as others as well. Percy and Annabeth blushes as well while the gods and goddesses look at Komi with comical widen eyes.

**"Just wait a bit I will find a way as I**_**always**_**find way to do the impossible," Mikomi said as her eyes look extremely serious and Thalia saw the expression and a gratitude smile.**

**"Thank you, my love~" Thalia said **

Now Thalia's jaw drop alongside with others while Komi secretly smirk.

**and saw Mikomi smile (at Thalia's sultry and husk tone) in response before she vanish and leave a golden necklace with beautiful blue sapphire. And strange sound it was FLOATING toward Thalia and the Daughter of Zeus grab it.**

**Thalia examined the necklace and saw the can be open as she got curious and open the necklace saw roman style letter saying: "To the most courageous Demigoddess, who willingly sacrifice herself to save everyone. Not Dead. But one promising day the path to the real world will open once again." With Love, Mikomi Namikaze-Uzumaki **

"Uh, Thank you for the gift it was very sweet," Thalia still blushes but smile at the kind worlds.

"There still one last thing in the message," Komi said with cheerful expression as Thalia look confuse.

**with Picture with a chibi faces of Mikomi with sign peace at lower page.**

Thalia as well others chuckled at the silly chibi picture of Komi sign of pieces and love.

**Thalia smile warmly soon amuse one as she giggles the chibi version of Mikomi then shook her head "Stupid but thank you."**

**(With Mikomi - Now)**

**Mikomi quickly take Percy to takes teaching from satyrs, nymphs and a centaur.**

**Every single day Percy took Ancient Greek from Annabeth **

Annabeth nodding at her boyfriend to learn more about Greek as she give him peck on the cheek which cause him to blush cutely. Aphrodite almost squeals at them.

**meanwhile Mikomi was there to help him to interact more in Greece language. **

"When is never does Seaweeds brain," Annabeth clutched against her boyfriend.

"Meanie girlfriend," Percy pouted as others laughed.

**They all talked about gods and goddess in the present tense which was kind weird to Percy. Percy discovered Annabeth was right about dyslexia: The Ancient Greek wasn't that hard for him (except for Mikomi) to read.**

**The rest of the day, they rotate through outdoor activities, looking for something they were good at. Chiron tried teaching Percy how use bow and arrows but find out soon enough it isn't his strong only because Mikomi shoot in all targets (thanks to had experience as Ranger-General of Silvermoon with mastered of marksman). **

"Are you my child?" Artemis asks surprise.

"No but I told how the Rangers are we are masterful in marksmen as well our aim and perfect time to shoot our arrows are very precisely so no I sorry I am not your kids or Apollo's," Komi replied with gentle tone.

**Percy isn't his strong with bows and arrows but she insist keep trying other kind weapons like sword, shield, spear, mace. ANYTHING!**

"Well is first time," Thalia said with smirk.

"Shut kelp face," Percy muttered.

**Foot Racing? No good either. The wood-nymphs teacher leaving him into dust. And wrestling? Every time. He got on the mat, Clarisse would always pulverize him **

"Yeah go my kid!" Ares exclaim before Komi kick in the face which knock him out.

"Anyone else no please Lady Hestia continue," Komi said as she insisted they must hear as Hestia nod and continue read where she stop.

**but when comes with Mikomi. Clarisse is always pinned down and beat easily, which each beat Clarisse had always blushed around her cheek for each pin or beat. A lo get or didn't get use to see her blush and stuttering act**_**shy**_**toward Mikomi.**

"Always like dominate girls and boys to submit especially when they had crush over me," Komi said in such huskily and seduce tone cause them all to had red face as Komi saw that and giggles.

Luckily for them Hestia read quickly.

**As for Mikomi, she was the exact opposite of Percy. Just like school she was good at all things. According to Chiron she was beyond than Master with bows and arrows skills. In Foot Racing she was too fast for the opponents. In the wrestling, she threw or knocks out the opponent in the first (except she plays with Clarisse). Soon, they find out that girl in all weapons, she was best, as the people had expected from the kid, who had killed the Minotaur.**

Everyone nodded at the screen she is indeed almost perfect all thanks to her past lifetime experience they suppose.

**(With "Undetermined" Children – One Hour later)**

**Mikomi and Percy are talking/figuring out who are their parent (or parents in plural) are, even knew the seniors campers and councilors are watching.**

**"Don't be sad, Percy. You are doing well," Mikomi encourage him with soft tone.**

"So selfless you are truly loyal friend Komi," said Demeter as Hera smiles too including Rhea.

"Of course, Percy is a sweet friend, noble and loyal a little too knucklehead but a sweet soul that never regret to make friendship," Komi respond as she look at Percy and smile at him as he smile back while Thalia, Poseidon and Nico nodded in agreement.

**"Komi, I saw you. You are best, just like you were doing in school, and I…" Percy said sadly.**

"Please you always must never give up Percy no matter what difficult," Komi said in almost motherly tone as her warm aura is mix of Rhea's, Hera's and Hestia's which cause him to smile as others too at Komi to be such kind and sweet soul.

"Don't worry I will!" Percy said with determination which causes them to laugh not in mock way but heartily.

**"Percy, you can't compare me to you. I am learn the fight from my very young age as five or three. I have**_**real**_**fight experience," Mikomi in statement or matter-fact-tone.**

"That's right seaweeds brain always must believe on yourself!" Annabeth almost same way as Komi but in love way.

"I know I have you to knock some senses in me," Percy said with passion as Annabeth blush but smirks.

**"Sorry."**

**"It's okay. What is your next schedule?"**

**"It's my first fighting-sword lesson,"**

**"Alright, let get going," Mikomi grab Percy as disappear in black smoke that surprise everyone, councilors.**

Same expressions go to everyone.

**(Fighting-Sword Lesson – Some Time)**

**Everyone from eleven cabins follow their instructor Luke. They started with basic stabbing and slashing, using some strange-stuffed dummies in Greek armor.**

**In arena only Mikomi and Luke stand far in respectful manners as she draws her Gladius as he drew his.**

**"We meet at last Skywalker. I can feel it the Force is with you," Mikomi said imitate Darth Vader from Star Wars causing everyone snickering at this joke.**

Everyone starts to snigger, special Thalia and Annabeth.

**Because, Luke that is their instructor have same name from Star Wars: Luke Skywalker.**

"Good one!" Hermes and Apollo then both make their high five.

**Meanwhile Luke didn't like as his eye twitched in annoying and what he didn't know is that Mikomi create a crystal ball to Thalia to see what happened in outside world as she laughter, so hard when she listen Mikomi imitating Darth Vader and call "Luke" her son.**

Everyone tries their best to hold the laugh but it was hard.

**"Come to the Dark Side of the Force, because in the Dark Side we all had BIG BALLS," Mikomi still acting like Darth Vader before let out a evil laugh with deep voice as he rise his hand such as Vader would do**

They couldn't hold anymore then everyone falling on the ground laughing hard there no tomorrow it took a full minute to make them stop to laugh as Thalia was two full minutes.

**(A/N: Not like Darth Vader laugh but is kind funny to see some try copy the way his walk and act)****. The result cause everyone cracking out on the floor while Luke become livid and attack Mikomi thinking she just a initiate.**

**Keyword: thinking.**

**In the end he just make a terrible mistake, because Luke's sword trust so few inches Mikomi's head when suddenly the Uzumaki vanish in blur by ducking the spin inside of his range then grab his wrist that hold the sword, soon she punch like flash speed in the face that cause him then vanish again before he could attack, he was confuse and shocked as two legs from below and crossing like scissor.**

**Mikomi firmly her grip from her legs then she spin her superior body from waist to head in backward the she pull his own height along with her own to force him follow her lead as she support her both hands against the floor then she launching Luke like human catapult outside of the ring.**

Everyone look at scenes with drop jaw, Komi was just amazing.

**Causing everyone (even Thalia who is watching from her gift energy screen) gasping in surprise and awe. None ever defeat Luke Sky- **

Everyone start snickering again at the name even Komi and Rhea was laughing.

**I mean, Luke that form. First off, she teasing until he started get livid and charge blindly as in result she saw him drop him drop a lot loopholes**

"Holes or loopholes exist in any shape or form in combat, in stances defense or offensive. In strategy etcetera," said Komi said like was very basic and common knowledge as Athena and Annabeth still thinking that she is one Wisdom Goddess' children.

**and, Mikomi didn't wasted time throw him out like Human-Catapult to outside of the ring.**

**Mikomi still outside down as she make****"L"****(inverted) soon she stretched her legs to the sky with ease before jump ten meter by strength from her arms and everyone stared at her awe at high jump before land**_**with**_**elegance on the floor.**

**"Try best next time Skywalker. Oh! Don't forget go to the Dark Side of the Force because there you going have**_**'big balls'**_**," Mikomi joked again before any one snickering or an angry from Luke she started her enchantments as both hands to make that high jump.**

Then they all laugh again at the joke.

**The Windrunner-Uzumaki's hands had small energy blue balls along circles with strange and yet pretty letters dancing around her hands then she shoot to the air then dark blue pillar explode from her feel and when disperse she disappear, as well, and leaving another awe expression.**

**As Councilors, Chiron and the Mr. D are very intriguing by her teleport.**

As well everybody.

**It just…**

**'**_**Who are you Mikomi?'**_**Everyone thought same time.**

"That what we wish to know!" they all whined as Komi just smile.

**(In Dark Part of Camp Half-Blood – Five Minutes Later)**

**"****I found her energy signature my Master,"****said a giant demonic beast while the Fel Stalkers growling in hunger and white hot saliva running out from its lip.**

Everyone leaned and they saw strange demonic dogs like hellhounds with a giant humanoid with hound face.

"Who is this demonic and creepy guy?!" Clarisse shout.

"The demon voice through the Shimmering Portal will answer to you all," said the mystery Primordial Goddess.

_**"**_**_Very good, Hakkar. Do not fail me_****_again_****_or this will be your last,"_****said the strongest demonic voice through the demonic-like shimmering portal.**

"So that is his name and the master of his is the demon titan that you refereed from the Prologue?" Rhea ask.

As Komi only smile which cause the Titaness Rhea smile as she decide not to spoils but others groan/moan at both which cause them to giggles even Demeter and Hestia.

**"****Yes, my Lord-"****(A/N: If you are wondering his last fail was when a Blind Descend of Darth Revan and Meetra fighting in the Jedi Temple, Training Room).**

Komi show the image of Coruscant's Jedi Temple, Training Room where Hakkar loose to Mikomi and decide to retreat back. They are completely astonished how she handles the demon giant with dog face. The girls of Artemis and the Artemis herself was completely impressive with her even nod at her with approve and admiration.

**"This won't be necessary I am here." Hakkar turn around 180º along with his pets Stalkers as they saw Mikomi with bow ready.**

**"****Look that masters the girl comes to greet us."** **Hakkar smirks.**

**Dark voice booming when it laugh.**

The gods, goddesses and the only Titaness frowned at the booming laugh from the screen is almost like Kronos' booming dark voice but this voice is more powerful, intimidated and more maliciously.

_**"**_**_Yes, I can see that,"_****after response from the greater demon voice, Mikomi had same expression when she kills Minotaur.**

"Finally a fight!" Ares exclaimed cause others to groan.

"A real fight to be exactly," Komi said with bloodthirsty smirk cause him to like her a bit more. All people pay attention to the screen as the battle almost starts.

**"I don't fall so that easily Destroyer of Worlds and you Hakkar I should kill in Coruscant, but I will correct my mistake now," said Mikomi in cold tone as the Demon from other side of shimmering portal laugh.**

_**"**_**_I doubt you can damage my Hakkar. He was very proud and arrogant…Now he lean his mistakes,"_****said the Destroyer of Worlds.**

"Yep that is Sargeras because he calls himself as the Destroyer, The Creator of the Burning Legion, Ruler of the Nether World and the Destroyer of Worlds." Komi commented or statement the title as others nods and returns focusing in the book.

**"Yeah even a dog can learn from his mistakes," said Mikomi with cold smirk after saw Hakkar get mad for being called dog. As the Dark Voice laughs at the joke.**

As well everyone fall on the ground laughing and rolling because Komi say to them that Hakkar is Demon Hound which cause him suit well to be called dog.

**"****I am a Demon Beast!"****Hakkar exclaimed **

"Yeah and I am Kronos the Psychopathic Fool," Komi joked with deep voice as others sniggering for try mimic the Dark Titan sealed in Tartarus.

**as his fire unleash while the Destroyer of Worlds look amusing as he command Hakkar attack her.****"Yes, HELL BREATH!"**

**Hakkar drop his jaw as dark red fire stream is launching from his mouth aimed at her in the way of the fire stream and burn all the forest while Mikomi thought**_**'I must destroy him quickly-!'**_

**The Fel Stalker catches as they firmly grip their sharp teeth on her legs, knees, heels, shoulders as arms and wrists. It almost same Kakashi's Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu).**

They feel strongly worried about Mikomi as Komi smile at them before pay attention back to the book or the screen.

**Mikomi was stunt this time and this Fel Stalkers just immobilize her while she became shocks inside as the Hell Breath starts get close her too fast!**

**However she use instant spell Mana Shield to absorb all destruction spell into zero but the disadvantaged is that she loose too much mana and focus. **

"A very useful spell," Zoe commented.

"Yes, but as my sister Athena from another said: _"Every weapon, power has disadvantage no matter how good that is there always a fail spot."_" Komi said with proud. Athena and Annabeth was beamed at the words of other Athena but they also heard sadness when she said Athena as they was about to ask when they saw a very thin lone tear fall down as both look each other before pay attention back to the fight.

**While she manages save herself from the great annihilating fire, the Fel Stalkers in other hand were completely turned into ashes or burn bodies.**

**When she active the Mana Shield was one or two seconds before the fire stream almost reach/hit her. The outfit unfortunately was tattered and damn it Mikomi pants with blood leaking down from her lips but was quickly clean by her tongue before she smirks.**

**"Now this, what I call a worth battle," Mikomi as he smirk grow just like Hakkar's smirks too.**

**"Yeah I agreed,"**** Hakkar commented soon both charges each other.**

**Hakkar the Houndmaster start charge with fire whip made of Fel Hound's black tentacles/vines. Mikomi quickly evade to her left while midair she shoot multiple Black Arrows infuse with Orb of Corruption **

"Orb of Corruption can cause damages at building and cause high decrease over defense and resistance of a armor of shield," They heard Komi said before pay attention. "And Black Arrows cause temporary burn to your opponent then once the person dies an Dark Minion or Skeletal Warrior risen from the dead corpse."

**that can cause damage armor while she use a second orb which is Orb of Frost cause the people get slow and reducing the enemy's lifespan.**

**The Arrows are glowing with black, purple and blue just like color of Twilight Dragon's scales.**

**The tri-arrows almost reaches but Hakkar quickly swing his whip hat repel all arrows or broken them.**

**That got Mikomi's attention. "That's definely something."**

_**"**_**_Of course, it is don't you think he going to fall so that easy, do you?"_****said the strongest insane yet calm booming voice in her head.**

"Who is that?!" they look at Komi but she didn't answerer right away.

**'**_**What do you want Deathwing? Can you see am I busy,'**_**Mikomi thought to her new prisoner/tenant Dragon Aspect of Death.**

"WHAT!? Is the same Deathwing who betray everybody and why you are his vessel!?" they scream but Komi us ignore them.

_**"**_**_Yeah I do. By the way good combination in use orb from your arsenal but I prefer-"_**

**"Be brute, crushing people with mouth or palm and melt their smoldering remains armor while they beg for mercy," it wasn't a question was a fact before she dodge another whip attack from Hakkar's flame whip.**

_**"…"**_

**'**_**I thought so,'**_**thought Mikomi as she quickly shoot another triple arrows at Hakkar but this time he always keep using Cloak of Flames to disintegrate or shake his flame whips to repel the arrows before cast a summon Fel Flames from his free hand at Mikomi and Mikomi quickly use Dark Blink to appears behind of a thick tree. She loses more fatigue than she original thought.**

**The next move was very fierce attack to kill but she felt another dark presence invading Camp Half-Blood.**

**It was**_**Hellhound**_**from Punishment Field.**

They glared at a nervous Hades.

**'**_**That so backstabbing!'**_**Mikomi thought as she hear Deathwing laugh harm (yet insane) and causing her sweat-drop. Why she must deal with crazy, insane, bloodlust demon figure which take shape of a magma dragon.**

They look at Komi with face down and sobbing.

**WHY SHE CAN'T BE NORMAL!?**

They nodded the demigods somehow can relate with her as few find is amuse hear sobbing even farther.

_**"**_**_Because life is insane!"_****said Deathwing through the link with shit-grin on the face.**

**"Fuck you in," Mikomi murmuring to herself.**

_**"**_**_I always do when make sex with Jaina chick, Hinata the pupil-less eyes girl and whore she fucking hot, Anko, Kurenai-"_**

Zoe, Phoebe, Artemis as others huntress growl at the pervert Deathwing.

**"****SHUT UP!"****Mikomi yell as she blush in embarrassment and thick is destroy with giant Houndmaster filled the destroyed tree as Mikomi has priceless face as Deathwing had hard time to not laugh.**

_**"**_**_Hahahahahahahahahahahaha… you face is priceless!"_****Deathwing let out a loud "insane" laugh.**

"He only does that to screw my life," Komi cried in misery which make others look at her with sympathy she must have lot courage to live with this creature.

**'**_**Thanks grandpa,'**_**thought Mikomi as she received a reply as "You're welcome". Reply makes the Uzumaki/Reincarnation of Sylvanas Windrunner didn't have time to argue as a green meteor launch from Hakkar's free hand.**

**(Meanwhile Percy and Annabeth – Same Time)**

**"Percy step aside from water," Annabeth ordered.**

**"Huh?"**

**"Just do it!" and Percy obeyed this time and when step outside was interrupted by a howl of the giant Hellhound. "RUN Percy!"**

"PERCY!" Poseidon yelled in concern as Percy was nervous as Annabeth since both are boyfriend and girlfriend.

**Somehow Percy had energy to run**_**from**_**Hellhound.**

The couple demigods were feels a bit of hope to getting away from Hellhound.

**Both, Percy and Annabeth run but ending stuck with big boulder as Hellhound slowing approaching and growling like is saying "You both don't have to run". **

Athena and Poseidon was nervous and pray to their children will be okay.

**When he too one more step Mikomi fly from left and fall between them.**

They look shock at Komi then back to the screen.

**"MIKOMI!" both yell in relief and shock as Chiron and others campers, Clarisse surprising shout too but soon turn into worry and shock when they saw her new state.**

"What happen?" one of them, asked.

**The armor, leather clothes and the same shirt that she use in the first day of school are completely tattered and in ruins with fire marks and slash from whips that tore parts of her clothes. Her cloak and hood are more destroyed than others but didn't fall like the hood is persistent to stand over her head not like the hood had its own mind or thought in matter. The leather jacket had absorb a lot attacks but still cuts that pass through in random parts of her blouse as blood leaking out from the cuts.**

**They never saw her so beat but what caught their attention, even Hellhound's, it the enormous humanoid demonic with hound face that it walking to the scene with fire footprints.**

The demigods as well few gods or goddess saw such damage that Komi is in this state, they never thought that they will cross with an injured Mikomi/Komi.

**The creature's both hands has fire energy with same circle with letters dancing around it then he slammed both hands on the ground as eight Fel Stalkers, four Fel Salvages and get ten Fel Ravages.**

**The people gasp for sight of those new quest vile creatures as they**_**never**_**saw one.**

**"Never dull a moment, ne? Hakkar," said Mikomi ignoring the look of everyone (include the Hellhound) before their look at demon beast.**

**"****Of course not Windrunner but enough games I, Hakkar the Houndmaster will be your** **_DOOM!_****"****The Houndmaster exclaim as he summon his fire whip in the right hand.**

**Mikomi look at Hellhound for a moment before she said. "I sorry you are**_**my**_**, CHARM!" as Hellhound's eyes turn from red to white with blue glow highlights then the hell dog growl soft walk to Mikomi before shocking the demigods and councilors that Hellhound bow in respectful before her.**

Same goes to everyone in the room even was more surprise was Hades and Persephone for someone was able to control a Hellhound with only a look but what shock more after they watch.

**"Good my news pet name is Infrits the Scorching Hound my newest loyalty pet," with that said Mikomi then she raise her hand with black energy surround her and her new pet soon the cocoon shattering like cracking egg then fall like broken glasses which reveal a new form of Infrits.**

**The Scorching Hound had same size as a full alpha adult Rhino, his claws are long, red spikes with black patterns in the middle also his skin is black with burning flesh even its bones. Black smokes leaking out from its body. He has fire attach in her four palms, the long spine bone like four tails at tip like snake. Horns same as the spike grows in the around head the teeth is too extended to the beast fully close his mouth so is exposed like piranha.**

**The beast also doesn't have nose as beast had black spike collar around the neck. The people are shock awe, scary at size and shape of Infrits and how Mikomi can also do these things!**

Everyone was in "Whoa!" or "Badass!" while others look at Komi with widen eyes even Hades was surprise as his suspicious was indeed current that girl certain has some relationship with him.

'_Maybe she too powerful'_ though Zeus.

**They are glad that she is not their enemies. Or they are doomed.**

"Of course you are I only going to play with before to murder you in pieces," Komi said then she giggles in the end make everyone shuddered in fear for someone can so sweet and scary.

**"****WHAT THE?! -"****Hakkar didn't have time to finish his sentences because Mikomi's voice of a command.**

**"Infrits attack with Gate of Torture!" As Infrits' peak glows in multiple colors that represent hell, death, darkness and haunt soul the Infrits drop fully his jaw drop as launches pale red and yellow mist over Hakkar and his pets.**

**However, the Houndmaster quickly jump away but his pets were caught by soon the Fel quadrupeds howled in pain before dies the Fel creature.**

**"It's alright my Infrits you can stop," Mikomi command her new pet in soft tone but firmly command.**

**Infrits stopped by order of his mistress as the pale fire stream dismiss revealing Fel beast quadrupeds lying dead on the ground.**

**"****CURSE! I WILL RETURN YOU BITCH!"****Hakkar exclaimed before he's open a demon portal before run into it as before rush inside it.**

"Damn he escapes," one of them cursed in low voice as others nods.

**Mikomi turn to Percy's new weapon,**_**Trident.**_

**"Congrats Percy Jackson your father is the Father of Horses, God of the Sea, Poseidon," said/announce the now Injured/Wounded Mikomi as everyone at Percy.**

**"She's right. Hail Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon, The God of Seas, Storms, Earthquakes and Father of Horses!" **

Percy and Poseidon look each other and smile as well Rhea saw the exchange as she feel so proud and she wish make little talk with Zeus and Poseidon later.

**Chiron announced but what shocking them all but what shock them even more is another raylight hit Uzumaki as a golden helm style roman, a pair of black gauntlets with metal talons/claws in region of the fingers. There also four more gifts one is a Scythe****(A/N: Death's Scythe in his transformation Darkriders 2)****as a death purple aura surround it. The second was a wooded flute with green roots with dragon at end. Another Scimitar similar with her own had golden holy glyphs soon the final item was a mask****(A/N: Darkriders 1 War's Mask of Darkness with same name).**

**"That is a surprise Kami the Goddess of Life, Shinigami the Death God and Tori the Goddess of Nature gave their for destroy and save the world from the Dark**_**TITAN!?**_**And his Demon Legion!" Now everyone look at her in surprise and shock because Mikomi just save an**_**entire**_**world from The Legion full of demons and defeat a DARK TITAN?! (Even Chiron, Dionysus and Councilors are surprise). As they waiting for more replied and she "Let me see, the scythe is called Kotan Minori in english mean Soul Harvest has ability to harvest souls once the blade cut the flesh then by judgment of skulls: One will said the soul shall going to the heaven but if the second skull the victim had past sinful, crimes, murderous. The Soul Harvest or Kotan Minori can**_**and**__**will**_**harvest the soul to serve the user for all eternity or to the Death God itself."**

**They saw Mikomi bring the scythe behind as the blades of Scythe close to her face than a faint of death aura surround the sharp blade Soul Harvest give them chills in the spine. They observe Mikomi spin the deadly Scythe in one hand soon hit the rear of the scythe's handle/hilt against the ground that causing to stuck. The Uzumaki bring the Furuto no Tori (Flute of Tori).**

**"Furuto no Tori mean Flute of Tori had various names as Song of Zen Garden, Flute of Nature's Heart and Melody of Earth Mother. The ability is when the song start testing the user's heart if was pure can restore strength, spirit, even rejuvenation of nature as in army. The song make the mankind, demigods and**_**even**_**gods open bonds with as much is the song reaches evil creatures like demons, ghosts, undead and monsters that have evil intentions, if somehow they heard the Song of Nature will eventually weaken and finally banish to their respectful realm. The song also can weaken Evil Gods and Evil Titans. Very useful, ne?" Mikomi said as she plays the beautiful song with the most wonderful melody they ever heard from transversal flute.**

**Chiron, Annabeth, Dionysus and the Councilors did notice the wood dragon's eye glowing with light green and green aura as green smoke it dropping from the open mouth then the green mist surround Mikomi like pseudo-aura expanded it regenerate over destroyed nature which/that was destroyed by Hakkar.**

**Trail of the Angels – Bamboo Flute**

**The song was like a mother's garden quiet. Beautiful and caring **

The song was really beautiful and peaceful cause Artemis, Huntresses, Athena, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Persephone, Poseidon almost everyone except the proud ones (Zeus, Ares and Hephaestus) are completely drooling at the song..

**and she stop wrapped a cord around the flute then wrap around her waist. Soon, she brings the second Elven Scimitars with glowing marks on the two side plate metal.**

**"The last is like and yet fully opposite the toward weapon Kotan Minori. Because can destroy sinful spirits and sentence their souls meet the Shinigami too. But to innocent soul are blessing by aura of blade then open a holy portal to heaven, well is quite expectable from Kami's Scimitar is Ranpuringa aka Lightbringer," said Mikomi then sheathed her Ranpuringa as but the sheathed scimitar in oppose side of her first scimitar in the right hip.**

**Chiron as everyone are astonished for such immense power that Mikomi had as he look at red and black along with almost dark red marks on hers left arms while the red and black tribal paints on her face.**

**"If you must know these are gifts from my grandmother Amaterasu the Shinto Goddess of Sun and Day for part of red marks on my face while the black with full moon in the epicenter of my forehead belongs to grandaunt Tsukuyomi the Shinto Goddess of the Moon and Midnight as for marks on my left forearms belongs to my granduncle Susano'o the Shinto God of Storms and Ruler of Yomi. Yomi mean**_**Hades**_***many shock and surprise gasps*. So mean that my granduncle is also not ruler of Storms but also Rule of the Underworld too," The response of Mikomi just shock them even more even Mr. D had his jaw drop.**

**Chiron was shock until he notice the golden helm as his face grim**_**'This is no good for you Komi.'**_

_"Why?" Many ask but Komi said to keeping listen._

**"Hail Mikomi Namikaze-Uzumaki, Daughter of Hades, Ruler of the Underworld, Granddaughter of Sun Goddess, Moon Goddess and God of Storms!" Chiron announced.**

Silence…

"WHAT!?"


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Reading Alternate World:

Everyone look at Komi with shock as Hades smirk to himself and proud that he was right to see Komi as his daughter thought he still wonderer why she hate her other father, Zeus, with passion. That and everyone else was wonder about that too.

"Congratulation my little Hades your daughter is amazing!" Rhea praised her _'Moon Pie'_ as she look with amuse and happy how Hades puffed his chest with pride. Hestia giggles at her brother act before her then she smile at Komi, her niece as Komi smile back.

"I going to read since I didn't read just yet," said Komi.

As others nodding in agreement at Komi's response.

"**Chapter 06: ****A Guest and another Prophecy**" Komi read and she look rather annoying at part 'prophecy'. Everyone look between them decide to not ask.

**The campers are shock. For find out Percy's parent is Poseidon **

"Congrats seaweeds!" Thalia, Komi, Annabeth exclaimed as Percy groan but smile at his father and he smile back.

**as Sally has same expression but surprise when she said had suspicious his smell like seaweed like his father **

"MOM/SALLY!" exclaimed Percy and Poseidon in embarrassed and a little betrayed cause everyone to laughed even Rhea was laughing soon the laugh dies and Komi start to read again.

**but that trampled on by the shock is Mikomi's lineage. **

"Indeed Naruto's case is pretty much unheard" answered Athena.

**She was **_**daughter**_** of Hades the Lord of the Dead also granddaughter of Amaterasu the Shinto Goddess of the Sun with her two siblings Tsukuyomi and Susano'o. It means she had both Shinto and Greek Gods blood. Then there's the **_**Infrits**_** the Scorching Hound that was once part of Punishment Field is now her pet.**

"Maybe to-" Zeus was about to end his sentence when a glorious and beautiful chromatic blade between the handle/hilt and blade had face like Zeus with glowing blue eyes. The greatsword was in the mouth of Zeus but surprise everyone not just the greatsword but to Komi size-like giant god.

"Dare end this sentence I will eat everyone single part of your limb to my stomach if ever repeat this shit again do am** I CLEAR!"** said Komi with very twist-Deathwing-like voice plus her voice has a very sweet tone which everyone even Rhea to shuddered in fear as the people close to Rhea has wrapped their arms around her as she did put she could to calm them down.

Zeus was worse size this monstrosity Killer Intent was aimed at him as Hera as much she had pride as queen was scary of Komi's oppression power.

As soon Zeus look at Komi with fear and non-stop shaken nod his head vigorously and when he do the room that was heavy with monstrosity Killer Intent change into like heaven, warm hearth aura as Komi instantly reappears in her sit in her couch with cheerful expression.

"Okay," Komi said causing others sweatdrop at her.

'_Don't. FUCK. WITH HER EVER AGAIN ZEUS!'_ everyone thought but still try to get out from the shivering even Artemis and her huntresses was shaking.

**This is event to be shocking things to them.**

**"You are full of surprises, hood-girl," Mr. D smirking at her while he drink his wine.**

"Duh," said Komi. "Of course I am full of surprise I am unpredictable after all."

Hades couldn't help but smirk at response even Rhea and Hestia giggles.

**"Please you aren't going to some kind sucker over me just because my old man corpses-breath, aren't you?" Mikomi this time tease with playful smirk at God of Wine while Chiron still on his grim expression for the fact that sweet girl as Mikomi is **_**his**_** daughter.**

"Know right," as everyone mumbled then look at Komi

**"Bah! Of course I won't go too easy on you because of your old man," Mr. D retorted back as he saw her sign relief.**

**"Thanks goodness, because this will be out your character if you do then I have to kick your ass until return to your character," Mikomi smirking as Mr. D grin and start like this girl after all.**

"No way! Dionysus likes somebody!" Percy shouted and Nico as Apollo and Hermes laughed.

Dionysus growled at them.

**"Hah, I stated like **_**you**_** hood-girl. Ah this serves same things to Jackson" Mr. D look at Percy which got his attention. "Don't think I will be nice and sucker because of your old man is sea god."**

"Are you sure nephew?" Poseidon with trident as Dionysus was smart and shut his mouth.

**"Hun, Mikomi how did come– I mean where did you came from sight of yours powers and sight from that demon Hakkar. What are? Who are you?" Annabeth asked this catch attention of Mr. D, Chiron-Bunner and Percy ****(A/N: Note that Percy only knew her as Banshee Queen)****.**

**Mikomi look at them as Annabeth as she gave the Daughter of Wisdom a tiny smirk. "As expected nothing from the Daughter of Wisdom-Goddess," Mikomi said and walk away from everybody and turn to Annabeth to answer her question.**

"Proud of it!" Annabeth said with a smirk as caught Athena off guard as she mirrored her daughter's smirk.

And unknown to them, Komi smirks.

**"The birth from two locations one is in Azeroth another in Shinobi World where energy is called chakra but Azeroth do not possess chakra but yes mana. Chakra is Physical/Stamina Energy and Spiritual/Focus Energy to work. There nothing than madness bloodthirsty warzone between affiliations as war expanded the wars began affect villagers that doesn't wish be apart but was dragged it. There a Princess named Ootsutsuki Kaguya or Kaguya Ootsutsuki in english version." Mikomi said that was caught interesting of everyone including the campers and councilors.**

**"Who was she?" one campers ask.**

**"What she like?" another one ask.**

**"Princess Kaguya Ootsutsuki was **_**my **_**second reincarnation or incarnation my first life was as Sylvanas Windrunner birth from Azeroth World. I will explain later, as in my second reincarnation for being Kaguya was the first human to use chakra after consuming the Fruit of Shinju *She wave with her magic show them images of Kaguya and everyone saw her second reincarnation being Kaguya with royal horns*. The Shinju means Tree God, Limbo, The World Tree or Primordial God Tree of Origins or even Tree of the Knowledge if good and bad/evil from Eva and Adam, or even Tree of Life. Anyways, ten thousand years ago. A great war was nearly for affected my kingdom or Kaguya's so she make a over to Shinju and beg for Shinju gave her it blessing and to stop this war of hatred and greed after a minute of silent. The Shinju gave me, remember guys I am Kaguya Ootsutsuki, the Forbidden Fruit which gave me an immense power almost god-like that allowed me in put end in this useless worthless war which plague my beautiful nursery." Mikomi said showing images her previous incarnate form as Kaguya stretched her hands/arms to the air with widen gaping vision of the land with mountains in the background as the black clouds cover the skies as thunders booming like Goddess.**

**That awed them a lot.**

As well everyone in the room at sight of the beautiful white long hair that crawling on the floor, two horns pointing to sky. As they look very powerful control lightning from the sky and shot down in her will as Zeus look a little take back as Daughter of Hades can control lightning but then he remembered she was also daughter of his counterpart.

**Everyone is awe as they are very curious but Mikomi said to them that she will show how Azeroth began exist but stop them because they want know more about her life as Ootsutsuki Kaguya but they all saw that she was lost in memory so they drop. The next illusion was space but saw a thing that disgusting them was a giant massive organic misshapen creature with organics internals exposed, bones, tentacles, mouths and eyes.**

"Uuuh! What is that THING!" Aphrodite as other starts mirrored even Rhea and Hera.

**"The creature before it an Old God before divide in five." Mikomi said as she show them the massive Old God collide in the Planet that started to reform after cataclysm.**

**"The Old God divide into five: One is C'thun the God of the Dead, Dark Creator of insects Qiraji Swarm as well the Nerubian member of the Spider Kingdom, he also known as God of Whisperings and God of Chaos. Yogg'Saron the Lucid Dream, the Beast with a Thousand Maws, the Fiend of a Thousand Faces, God of Death, That Which Must Not Be Named and Madness. Y'Shaarj the God of Eternal Darkness, God of the Klaxxi, Progenitor of the Sha and God of Sins. N'Zoth God of Nightmare, Dark Dreams and also Whisperings and Soggoth the Slitherer. Those five Old Gods, Elder Gods, The Old Whisperings, The Old Lords, Old Ones or the Dread Elders. They all had ability to control, manipulate, whispering on your dreams or in the real world. Those vile gods cause too much orchestra in all events that I will show soon enough," Mikomi show the five Old Gods overland of Azeroth as the planet is covered in chaos darkness and completely almost close to become nothing. **

The immortals and the single good mother Titaness look at the disgusting creatures disorder the planet with their evilness, sins and pleasure to control everyone single being and bow to them like good entertainment pets. Everyone shivering at the sign yet they are angered how those five misshapen old gods dare play with life.

**"The Old Gods had a lot creatures who worship them, for their entertainment or amuse the Old Gods make those small creatures Elemental Lords: Fire, Earth, Water, Wind and Lightning obey their command for chaotic events or as I said before for their own amuse." The five gigantic creatures over land with their tentacles spawning everywhere with swarm of insects and spiders **

At word spider Athena and her children was shivering in fear. However, luck was in their side as Komi start reading again.

**as well Elements march over the world mark the land in the name of their new master and god. "But all stop**

Some was asking what happen with hope Komi smiled to them then read again.

**when The Travelers came in action as the Travelers are none than, **

"Who are the Travelers are they good guys?" Persephone asks with curious as her step-daughter.

"Yes mother they are good guys," said Komi surprise Hades and Persephone.

"Did you just call me mom?" Persephone was a little shock for that.

"But of course you are my father's wife which means you are my step-mom after all," Komi replied with warm smile at the daughter goddess of Demeter.

Persephone couldn't help but smile at her as Hades smile proud at his daughter and he is the only one, Demeter, Hera, Rhea and Hestia as well few demigods or demigoddesses smile too.

**The Titans!"**

"WHAT!?" everyone look shock and gasped, person who is more shock than anyone was Rhea since she is a Titan as to see another Titans from another world , she wondered .

**Everyone gasping as they saw gigantic massive humanoids landing over mountains with light behind them Aman'Thul the High-Father of the Pantheon, Eonar the Matron of All Life, Norgannon the Lore-Keeper and Master-Magician, Golganneth the Thunderer, Khaz'Goroth the Shaper and Forger of the World and finally Sargeras the Protector. **

"The Protector? Did you say that he is the Destroyer?" Percy asks in confuse as everyone was.

"That because Sargeras still a nice guy before became a dark or demon titan," Komi explain as others nodding in understand.

**As the Titans Bronze and Silver all attack along with giants against Old Gods' Forces and the Old Gods themselves.**

"As Titanomachy," Artemis said with Komi nodding while others grimaced. The original Olympians generally don't like Titans except for good ones like Rhea and Helios. But this time, they all are cheering for the Titan the Travelers to win against the Old Gods.

**"The War between Gods and Titans Pantheon almost similar to the Greek Gods fighting against the certain Dark Titan and his Titan siblings. Anyway the Titans Pantheons manage destroy the Old Gods. First to fall was Soggoth the Slitherer by Aggramar the Avenger Titan who's impales with Master's Glaive. In theory the Master's Glaive is do not allow the lesser Old God Soggoth to return and rejuvenate his flesh and internal organs. Sargeras also impale Y'Shaarj in the chest and rip off it heart from the body also behead his seven heads. Eonar the Lifebinder defeat N'Zoth and sealing away in Emerald Nightmare Realm. Khaz'Goroth imprisons the Yogg-Saron the Old God of Madness and Death in Ulduar with high security and technology along help with magic seals of Norgannon. And at last C'thun can maybe **_**apparently**_** the Leader of Old Gods was also sealed by Aman'Thul the Highfather in far Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. So the Titans Pantheons saved Azeroth from the Nightmare and tyranny of the Old Gods."**

**"The World of Azeroth finally started becomes greener, skies are blues with fluffy calm clouds, blue seas and rivers and waterfalls. The mountains rise thanks to Titan Forger Khaz'Goroth. Eonar create the life upon the planets like animals like critters, Night Elves and Highborn Elves. Golganneth the Thunderer create the seas giants. Aman'Thul the Highfather create the power of Timeline. Norgannon the Dreamweaver give the world the Magic," Mikomi explained as the images show exactly how the battle end badly ton the old gods and at last the titans give their gifts to the Azeroth and their citizen.**

They saw the images of Titans Pantheons fierce battling the old gods and sealed them away soon after the great battle and most intense than Titanomachy… the Titans Pantheons restore the land with help of Elemental Lords as the Planet Azeroth become beautiful once more which enlighten a lot people even gods and goddesses.

Komi didn't start to read as she wait for everyone to swallow everyone that they learn soon she ask if was okay to read again as they said yes.

And then Komi reads again.

**"Now you guys want I return to the place where I reborn as Kaguya Ootsutsuki?" Mikomi asked as everyone gave her silent response because they are absorbing information that they saw earlier but after minutes they finally absorb all information they also nodded want listen her second life as Princess Kaguya.**

**Everyone saw Kaguya Ootsutsuki with two babies sleeping in their futon.**

"Awww~" the females cooed at Komi's former/fallen/traitors children as for Komi herself she stop to caring for her children.

"I hate those two pieces of meats!" They gasp in shock how Komi could say something like that to her own children! And precisely who is even more shocks were Hera and Rhea since are deities of Motherhood!

Komi didn't mind them and pay attention back to the book.

**"Okay later after war. I, Kaguya Ootsutsuki give birth to two sons. One which named Hagoromo the Rikudo Sennin and another is Hamura. Both inherited my appearance with long white hair and horns as some parts of my powers as Hamura Ootsutsuki had Byakugan but also had powers of my Rinnegan. But Hagoromo also inherited my Rinnegan powers but also the six paths along with power Creation of all Things by manipulate Yin and Yang. Both use their power as they fit. However…!" Mikomi or later was Kaguya Ootsutsuki was right moment involving with blue intense chakra causing everyone sweat even Chiron but Mr. D wasn't affected but yes he was surprise by her oppression powers.**

As everyone shivering at the memory of her frightens powers moment ago now they start to feel this again from Komi's body like dark miasma but slowing descending as Komi start control herself.

The immortals release a breath that how long they hold.

**Another images show the Shinju which was massive giant tree that is bigger than any mountain or titan. **

"Whoa! It's much bigger than our Tree of Origin!" Apollo exclaim as his sister couldn't help but nod.

**The Tree God slowing transform into a monster with one eye, three rings each one had severe tomoe. Silhouetted prior to its introduction, the Ten-Tails was depicted as a Cyclops-like humanoid with long, spike-like protrusions on its back and ten tails. In a later appearance, the Ten-Tails' look was a bit more "crass", the spiky protrusions on its back were much higher, resembling a conch shell, and its tails appeared to be bushier.**

**The image of the creature makes everyone staring it in fear as it more terrified is the frightened howl that chills not only living beings and shake the core the whole world/planet.**

Everyone look at the creature with great fear as they never saw before but the Old Gods they start to accustomed.

**"You see this **_**is**_** my premature or infant form with me and Shinju when we both emerges o become Juubi, Ten-Tails *everyone look at her in surprise and shock*.**

Everyone look at Komi with same expression did she just _emerges _with a PRIMORDIAL GOD TREE!

Hades, Persephone, Rhea, Zeus, Hera and Hestia were more shock to see that massive monster bigger than any titan could be Komi.

**As one, the Ten-Tails is named Datara, Ame No Hitotsu no Kami which means One-Eyed God, or Deidarabotchi. As Juubi was sign as Harbinger of Chaos and End of All Things. I and Shinju harvested all our stolen chakra. In the end only remains is my **_**children,**_**" She spat in venom at last part makes everyone flinch even Chiron and Mr. D (unconsciously flinch). As images showing up Shinju in his first then in his second form Its bodily proportions were very elongated and emaciated with a twisting neck, yet it retained the spiked bulb from its previous form on its back. The beast possessed visible legs, which it used along with its right arm to stand, as its left arm was missing from the elbow down. Its facial appearance changed greatly, growing a single ear on the right side of its head, while its mouth, which now contained straight teeth and a nostril, moved to the left side. Several horns formed on various parts on its head with two underneath its chin, beneath its eye. The monster's tails also became hands similar to the chakra arms formed by Jinchuuriki.**

"Hear no evil, Listen no Evil and Speak no Evil," Komi commented before start to reads as others look at those words those words they already hear before from somewhere before join Camp Half-Blood.

The immortals and a single Titaness apparently almost caught what Mikomi means.

**Some reason everybody was first frightens at first appearance but the second form was more disturbing like the creature even mindless still just the eye look at you make feel uncomfortable and instantly in defensive then let out his frighten howl causes the terrain breaks and shockwaves which crumble mountains, thunders booming as the howl only adding the scenery that like an furious god rampage over the planet.**

Everyone shuddered at the power of the creature.

"It's power as Typhon!" Poseidon exclaim in fear.

"No, I am beyond than Chaos," Komi said with emotionless face and with twist cold smile cause everyone has chills in their spine.

**"This destruction and chaotic scenes is a technique call Tenpenchii, means Devastation of Heaven and Earth or second for this is Cataclysm; by manipulating the natural world in its vicinity on an enormous scale, the Ten-Tails is able to simultaneously create a variety of natural disasters that devastate the surrounding area, with itself acting as their epicenter. The phenomena involved in this technique include: earthquakes, floods, thunderstorms, and tornadoes. These concurrent events result in a blast akin to a nuclear explosion, even forming a vast mushroom cloud that you see in movies," Mikomi explain show vast mushroom clouds, tornados and thunders destroying the earth. The monster is completely causing cataclysm over the planet as Hagoromo and Hamura are dodging furious the cataclysm while same time attack with projectiles or Hagoromo using invisible pull like Jedi. "Unfortunately, I ended get sealed inside of my own Hagoromo and Hamura was. Hum, was eat by… me"**

**The silence fall upon everybody even Mr. D couldn't believe that but also find the part the parent eat its own child like a**_**certain**_** Titan of Time eating Zeus' siblings.**

Original and Rhea shuddered the image of them eaten and stand inside of Kronos' stomach.

**"Meanwhile, Hagoromo manage seal **_**me**_** in his own body make him into the **_**First **_**Jinchuuriki of the Juubi." Mikomi ended as by her tone was more poisoned thank Chimera's sting venom form his snake's teeth.**

**None one dare to speak but also Mikomi saw they are confuse by such title as Jinchuuriki.**

Same goes to everybody in the room.

**"Jinchuuriki means **_**Power of the Human Sacrifice**_**. Before I become well as I am today use a technique to Rebirth or Reborn Technique. So the technique allows me to turn my form into ghost-like. After recharging for few days, I reborn as you saw as Uzumaki Mikomi," Mikomi said monotone. "My life as **_**Kyuubi no Yoko**_** Jinchuuriki because was a totally. I always hunger, poor, hated by my **_**whole**_** village even was **_**stabbing**_** with knifes Japanese, swords, poisoned even **_**raped **_**and their justified was **_**'We going to teach you demon that you are nothing our SEX PLAYTHING!'**_

"And when I mean _whole_ village I refereed to _women_ and _men _that rape me ARTEMIS," Komi said forced in her words while Hades tries his best to contain his rage while Artemis and her huntresses look completely shaken in rage those women are the worst of all and shame for women who wish be undependable and free from men's stupid hatred.

**After the rape in my three years old.**

Then entire room was bust with an angry Hades in his demonic form as he howls in rage everyone tries to calm him down while his limitless his unleashed powers keeping risen until Komi turn in her giant form as well Rhea and Hestia goes to demon Hades and tries to calm him down with lullaby as Hestia used to calm him while they are in Kronos' took full of 20 minutes to calm him down.

They finally exhausted as Komi, Hestia, Rhea and Persephone on the couches panting and a slightly calmed down underworld god.

Zeus learns a valuable and unique lesson: Never fuck up with Hades or his kids since Hades is oldest after Hestia and old siblings will always has more temper and live more than him and... Hades is more powerful than him and Poseidon together so don't mess with him.

**They also to make sure am I absolutely submitting they also drop gasoline all over my body and**_**inside**_** of my **_**open**_** wounds and force me to drunk the kerosene. In the end they put fire on my as then I was burning alive, scream for help but my surround I only listen they laughing at me mocking as how the demon bitch is pleading for them they my masters. Suddenly I laugh like maniac make them stop and stared in me silence then demon cloak forming as took shape like a fox then like demonic maniac I slays them with my claws and also rape them with my burning chakra as only thing I saw their pleading to not kill, but I delicate, **_**denied**_**… them."**

**Mikomi said such sweet voice at them as her smile show such sweets give everyone chills even the god of wine, Mikomi suddenly started first with insane giggles as everyone look at her like she loose her head then she jerked her head up then blow out a length maniac/insane laugh as her deity chakra become vile as red, black and purple. After long three minutes which look hours as she finally losing her fatigue to laugh and she finally stopped then she finally calm down.**

"What you guys think I will next allow them do not whatever they want get real guys a superior beings like me doesn't allow peasant slaves stomp on me not or never!" Komi monotone.

None one dare to retort back.

**"One more thing if any of show pity to me ****I will murder you myself."**** That was last thing Mikomi said with deep booming voice as Deathwing only instead is his female version voice before she at last she slapped her fingers than she dismiss with larger illusion behind.**

**The booming voices make them almost crap their pants and also feel guilty for thing their life as suck while Mikomi had the most crap life than anyone one.**

"I still say," Komi muttered this time with sadness and loneliness voice as make everyone look bad for back.

**(Mikomi's Mindscape, Deathwing's Jail – Two Seconds Ago)**

The people in the room observe the spirit of Deathwing prisoned in Deathwing's Jail.

**Deathwing sensed Mikomi tell them- no, threat, a penalty of death in the end of her sentence which was using piece of his powers as same time this happen a chain disintegrate/start to get rust **

Everyone, especially Hades, Hestia, Zeus, Poseidon and Athena, since they both know this isn't good sign means the chains are force of the seal is weakened.

**as Deathwing saw it then his gaze turn to the gate front of him soon his lips split to a smirking. ****"…Soon…I will…be free…"**

They all grim at his words.

**(With Percy, Grover, Annabeth and Chiron – Two Days Later)**

**Annabeth, Percy, Grover and Mr. Bunner – Chiron come try find Mikomi as she disappear for two days and didn't return after she reveal her life as Jinchuuriki. They were in a lake when they heard a fire explosion mix with water creating.**

**They turned to source and gasp.´**

"What Happen?!" Hades, Athena, Grover, Annabeth exclaimed then gasp like everyone gasps.

**'**_**They fight…'**_

**'**_**Over…'**_

**'**_**Water…'**_

**'**_**And walk stand over water!'**_

The demigods and immortals watch with awe expression see Komi fighting over water.

**It was Mikomi with two elven scimitars one with flaming red another with golden deity scimitar was fighting against herself!**

**The other Mikomi has white and blue marks on her face indicated that marks of Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu's are negative. She has insomnia marks around her eyes. The eyes is black in the sclera and irises is red with yellow slit pupil, her armor is a perfect copy of Mikomi only showing a very darker version colors of Twilight's Hammer Clan.**

"Twilight's Hammer Clan?" Annabeth ask in hope to gain information.

"Once known as Dragonmaw Clan ruled by Nekros Skullcrusher an Orc that was manipulating by Deathwing." Komi said. "The Dragonmaw found an artifact of immense power known as the Demon Soul - created by Deathwing himself ten thousand years earlier, but forever forbidden from his grasp as the result of the spell work of the other Aspects. Zuluhed entrusted the Demon Soul to a warrior/warlock named Nekros Skullcrusher, who used it to capture the Dragonqueen Alexstrasza - much to his surprise, and certainly to Alexstrasza's. The Dragonmaw used Alexstrasza's young to fight for the Horde - and fight they did, through much of the Second War. Operating out of the abandoned Wildhammer capital of Grim Batol, the Dragonmaw maintained their control over Alexstrasza and her flight after the Horde was defeated, using them to raid Alliance ports in the surrounding Wetlands. The Kirin Tor high councilor Krasus - the humanoid form of the red dragon Korialstrasz, one of Alexstrasza's consorts - sent the mage Rhonin to free Alexstrasza from the Dragonmaw by somehow destroying the Demon Soul - which, using one of Deathwing's scales, he did. In their fury, Alexstrasza and her dragons tore Grim Batol apart and incinerated much of the Dragonmaw Clan, including Nekros, who was eaten. But some elements remain to this day in the Wetlands outside of Grim Batol. These forces are led by Nekros' son, Nek'rosh, who serves the self-styled Warchieft of the Dark Horde, Rend Blackhand. Yet the question remained: What became of Zuluhed and the remainder of the Dragonmaw? That question would not be answered until almost two decades later, with the reopening of the Dark Portal...which I will answer later on this book."

Athena and her daughter Annabeth swallowed on the explanation and noted and memorized everything.

**The two elven scimitars one had black aura other had purple mix with black showing how much the darkness there other scimitar has.**

**Two disappear in blur of speed causing the new quest gasping for such speed as both appears once again right middle sight of our guests. The clash of blades the metal gritted each other's while their wielders try to break strength but no one manage break their opponents strength so they jump backward same time while in midair as their hand already had magic caster ready in their hands.**

**"****Shadowbolt!"**** "Fireball!" Soon two bolts one is red like fire other is darkness projectile explodes when both projectiles colliding, in result create a vast smoke again as Mikomi vanish like before make Dark Mikomi's eyes widen**

**"**_**What?!**_** Wher-"**** She suddenly gasp as she look down saw a sword with dark red aura and red glowing glyphs ascend from the water and Dark Mikomi jump high ****"Hah! Did you really thing such infantile trick will stop me counterpart!?"**

**"No but still very useful to distract you."**

**The voice of Mikomi come from above of her dark counterpart as Dark Mikomi and the guest look up as Mikomi with her scimitar that she throw from underneath then quickly in flash move she stab her dark counterpart's guts makes her gasping and vomit blood from the mouth.**

**"****Y-you bitch!"**** Dark Mikomi insult but her light ego just sneered in amuse.**

**"I not that easily to be beat my darling dark self," Mikomi sneering before finishing her move with Sasuke's Shishi Rendan (Lion Combo) with final blow with axe kick in the head of her counterpart as Dark Mikomi drowning underneath of the river.**

"It's over?" Grover asks.

"No," Komi replied deadnapped.

"Oh," that all intelligence of Grover could reply.

**Soon bubbles raised after she fall under water but just took five seconds before the bubbles stop from ascend. Mikomi still stand and wait for her dark ego take action. But only she met is silence after silence was finally threated with gigantic creature from the water and Mikomi's sharp sense stinging control actions of her body as makes her jump backward five meters away from the suddenly creature.**

**The creature show a very black scales with exposed bones as Twilight Dragon, purple glowing eyes with yellow slitted pupil. Had six largest wings with purple wingspans as well ten-tails. But none one could exactly because the water still descend from her body the monster open its mouth and launch a very pitch black burst flames toward Mikomi. However, the Uzumaki blonde was smart enough to not stand in the ways of the fire stream. She quickly active her Rinnegan that only appears over the right eye.**

**"Rikudo no Jutsu: Gakido (Six path Technique: Preta Path)!" Mikomi said open her both palms up at the coming flames as the flames moves very close to Mikomi.**

**"MIKOMI!" All guest exclaimed in worried**

Everyone and Hades was concern.

**put all concern turn into a big surprise when the pitch black flames it has been absorbed by her open palms no less!**

"Rikudo no Jutsu: Gakido (Six path Technique: Preta Path) is a powerful technique which allow me absorb any technique that was projectile by chakra or source power/energy," said Komi as everyone awe and her father Hades nod approving at her technique as he smirks o her and she smirks back.

**The dark creatures let out a dragon-like howls before its return to normal and reveal as Dark Mikomi with scowl on her face.**

**"Aw what matter? The liwwle bawy is scawy to face the liwwle me?" Mikomi mock her counterpart as she taunting Dark Mikomi like baby of two years baby child makes her friends snickering.**

Everyone also sniggering as well as the immortals and titaness find very amuse.

**The response only make Dark Mikomi gritted her teeth along-side with left eye twitch as she growl enraged.**

**"****Do not forget my dear counterpart I am also the Forsaken Queen of the Undead Army!"**** Dark Mikomi exclaimed as she unsheathed her both swords then inhaled launches her power of summon. ****"Come my Children of the Forsaken Night! Let you evil shine!"**

**Purple lightning shot out from the fingertips and hit the solid water and undead like Ghouls, Zombies and Mindless Wretches and summoned creature are also able to walk over water the summon creatures look at Mikomi and growls and some dead vessels let out battle cry. The summoned creatures are the most scared thing they ever see if Hades saw that certainly will be proud no doubt.**

The immortals kin look at impressive at the sign of Undead minions as Hades look at Komi.

"Can you do that too Komi?" Hades asks and everyone look at Komi as she nods.

"Yes daddy I can do that too I had highly and masterful ability over death magic with necromancy, demonology which belong to Warlocks' class. Death Knight: Frost, Blood and Unholy but my most favorite area is Necromancy, Demonology, Rogue, Ranger and Hunter," said Komi and Komi makes a quickly teach about every single class and professional in the World of Azeroth.

**The growls of the ghouls are very raspy suddenly the place became breathless as Mikomi burst out her energy/ KI (Killer Intent) as the place had enormous pressure make everyone difficult to breath, except Dark Mikomi whom was unaffected or unfazed by Mikomi's KI.**

**"Hmph! Like you can defeat me! Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Technique)!" She makes serious hands seals then a giant dragon made of water with yellow as it roar in all glory.**

"YOU CAN CONTROL WATER!" Poseidon and Percy exclaim in shock while Komi giggles.

**The witness stared once more with awe then they watching the water dragon quickly charge the summoned undead swallow those underneath of water while Dark Mikomi jump to her right.**

**"****Hah! Did you really thing this Water Dragon can beat me!"**** Dark Mikomi smirked.**

**"Actually, Yes. Kamui Katon: Karyu Endan (Authority of the All Creation: Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bullet Technique)!" Mikomi once again makes fire stream made of fire then her left eye turn into Magenkyou Sharingan as she use her Time-Space technique which swirling or twisted the reality and warp her Dragon Flame-like flamethrower. The warp-space technique makes the fire stream come from behind of Yami Mikomi as Yami did look back but couldn't move in midair so was burning alive.**

Once again gasp in surprise for the intelligence technique that Komi developed.

While Komi smirk to herself.

"You know Athena I can give few techniques in my dispose to you if you wish," Komi said as Annabeth and Athena has the glint in their eyes. "Also my techniques help a lot my brethren to defeat the Huntresses in the Capture the Flag Game."

As soon she say those words a lot people especial Athena and Annabeth give the Hunters an evil look which make them shift in their sits uneasy especially Artemis.

**Mikomi deactivate her left-eye simultaneous cancel her jutsu as the flaming body fall to the water which extinguish the fire only showing a burned body with black marks everywhere. Mikomi then she walking close to the burned body and sign but frowned once again sign for the second time as she shook her head make a ram hands seal as the body of Dark Mikomi disintegrate in dust.**

**As the dust fly toward Mikomi and emerges with her body since the Dark Mikomi came from the own Mikomi.**

**After Mikomi feel that her dark side fully returns to her body, she inhaled then signs out to calm her stress after intense battle even you want finish a battle quickly with a powerful technique make you feel completely out energy or fatigue to stand.**

**She jumping up then vanishes in midair and reappeared beside of the group.**

**"Why are you here?" Mikomi asked without turn around as Percy frowning at her response.**

**"We are here for search for you," Chiron said in concern tone then he took two stepped forward. "Why are you fighting against that girl?"**

**Mikomi blinks one time, twice and trice before turn slight her face to Chiron and said. "That was my dark side Chiron. My dark thoughts, my darkness, my twisted ego so bothered unless you accepted that it part of you. Embraced it was only way to **_**win**_** accept because is like attack yourself there no way to win yourself only accept how the things are."**

**Chiron nod at the facts between Light Side and Dark Side of in one individual being also he notice that she was use the Gauntlets that was gift by her father Hades.**

"Thanks daddy!" Komi happily as Hades smiles with love at his daughter and Persephone saw that how her lover is as happy as she smiles at her step-daughter and Komi smiles back.

Hestia and Rhea look each other with a smile.

**"Come we have a guest for you and Percy, Grover and Annabeth by Oracle," Chiron said and saw Mikomi nod in passive expression and together move to Oracle.**

**(Camp Half-Blood, Oracle – Some Time)**

"My oracle" cheered Apollo. But he thought about it not changing bodies and thought 'why did it get cursed?'

Hades sat uncomfortable then sighed and thought back to Maria. Also his time spent time together and finally her death by his youngest brother's hand.

Komi continued on with the book.

**Mikomi and Percy went up in four floors that ended under a green trapdoor. Percy pulled the cord. The door swung down, and a wooden ladder clattered into place. The warm air above smelled like mildew and rotten wood and something else… A smell they remember biology class. Reptiles, the smell of snakes. Percy hold his breath to not feel those disgusting smell while Mikomi didn't even bother after all she command Undead Army of the Forsaken with much worse smell than this one as both demigods climb.**

"Really?" Percy asks.

"You have no idea," Komi reply.

"How that doesn't bother you," Percy ask.

"Percy… I was killed by Arthas then I turned into undead why you ask me this since you already know?" Komi in rhetorical question causing Percy blushes.

"Only you Seaweeds"

"Whatever!"

Komi then reads again.

**The after was filled with Greek hero junk armor stand covered in cobwebs once bright shield pitted with dust; old leather steamer trunks plastered with stickers saying ****ITHAKA CIRCE'S ISLE and LAND OF THE AMAZONS.**** One long table was stacked with glass jars filled with pickled things – severed hairy chains, huge yellow eyes, and various others parts of monsters. A dust mounted trophy on the wall looked like a giant smoke's head, but with horns and a full set of shark's teeth. The plague reads, ****HYDRA HEAD#1, WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969.**

**By the windows, sittings on the wooden tripod stool, was the most gruesome memento of all: a mummy. Not the wrapped-in-cloth kind, but human female body shriveled to a husk. She wore a tie-dyed sundress, lords of breaded necklace, and a headed over long black hair. The skin of her ace was thin and battery over her skull, and her eyes were glassy white slits, as if the real eyes had been replaced by marbles', she'd been dead a, long time.**

**She sat up on her stool and opened her mouth. A green mist poured from the mummy's mouth, coiling over floor in thick tendrils, hissing like twenty thousand snakes.**

**Percy stumbled, over himself before he tried to get the trapdoor was stopped by a firm hand of Mikomi as her eyes glowing encourage continuing. And did work, so then listen or heard a voice in their heads:**

_**I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebes Apollo, slayer of the almighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask. I wanted to say, No thanks, wrong door, just looking for bathroom.**_

**Mikomi saw this was freaking out Percy. "Calm down, Percy. Take a breath. We will say together." She said. Percy nodded.**

**"What is my destiny?" They asked same time.**

**The mist swirled more thickly, collecting right in front of them and around the table with pickled monsters parts jars. Suddenly there four men sitting around table, playing cards. Their faces become clearer. And shock Percy or scare him or both at last person. The first it was Smelly Gabe and one of his buddies, the third one was taller man wearing a cold steel armor with textures of skulls, old leather, also wearing top of his head a helm that also is a crown like king of the dead unlike Hades which is dark, intimidated with background of hell.**

"Definely is not your daddy but the background with hellish fire will be awesome behind of your throne," Komi and Nico suggested as Hades taped his chin with smirk.

"I will think about it," said Hades still smirk as two of his children cheering.

**This man his eyes is cold glow mist length out range at end of his pull cerulean eyes. **

"He looks more badass than you Hades!" Apollo and his children exclaimed.

Komi gritted her teeth as she tried containing her rage before she force them into submission but few dark aura leaking out from her skin before vanish.

Athena, Artemis, Hades as others with high awareness saw that but didn't comment.

**The third man still very muscle even his skin look so cold almost like he was buried alive with ice or under avalanche, and last detail this man had long white thin hair barely reach his center of his back as his fangs lengths reach his chest. And do not forget he wore a very long mantle that crawling on the floor.**

**'**_**Arthas!'**_** Mikomi thought as the center of eyes, tip red glows and slowing expanded showing how much she hate the butcher the same man who kill her and turn her into a monstrosity banshee.**

Everyone saw the Lich King looks like as he very much like Hades only instead of fire is ice as his power of death comes to cold darkness not hellish from underworld. Apollo and his children regret what they said earlier. However they watch the fourth person.

**However, all the rage was foolish for the last and fourth men in the room. The guy is a giant compere to others, larger bat-like wings. Dark swarm demon armor, as gauntlets with a pearl on the forearm, thigh-length as well had same color as chest torso armor and gauntlets the only difference is the black double black pauldrons in his shoulder. The guy had two untamed bears in line of his cheek, two think demon horns, long point ears pale skin like vampire, black marks around his eyes as well. His eyes is glowing green like venom as well there greenish glowing tribal marks that covered all his body like seal since was Dead Demon Slavery Seal made by Mikomi herself to enslave and act like punish for Varimathras betray the Forsaken and herself. Like any demon his waist below are like ox's legs as well there along tail with arrow at end.**

"A Dreadlord, or Nathruzim are demon Vampiric-alike creatures who like use tactical cowards uses anything to hurt others victims. Also the Dreadlords are very strong in strategy and perfect agents of the Burning Legion." Komi briefing making others look interesting.

**'**_**Varimathras, my love,'**_** Mikomi thought with passion but also afraid to harm Percy's feeling for her since they are demigods so they can mate with more than one person.**

"Oh my Varimathras," Komi said almost sentence but with sadness and agony for his agonizing death. Everyone saw and could hear the sadness in her voice as Hades maybe don't like someone dating his daughter but too see her lost someone precious as he wouldn't comment.

**Gabe turned to Percy and speaks in raspy voice of the Oracle:**_**You shall go west, and face the god who has turned.**_

**Varimathras said in same voice: **_**The Dragon Aspect of God will show her true face.**_

**Gabe's buddy on the right looks up and said in same voice: **_**You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.**_

**Lich King Arthas said in same voice: **_**You shall be betrayed by one who call you a friend.**_

**Finally, Varimathras delivered the worst line of all: **_**And you fail to save what matters most, in the end.**_

**Percy was too stunned to say anything but the mist retreated, coiling into hug green mist serpent and slithering back into mummy's mouth. Percy cried "Wait! What do you mean? What friend? What will I fail to save?"**

**The tail of the mist snake already inside of the mummy's mouth. She reclined back against the wall. Her mouth closed tight, as if hadn't been open for a hundred years. The attic was silent again. Abandoned, nothing but a room full of mementos.**

"So depressing," Komi and Nico said as both look each other before Komi read again.

**"Let's get out of here. This places already disgusting me," Mikomi could only nod.**

**(Camp Half-Blood, With Chiron – Three Hours Later)**

**"Well?" Chiron asked.**

**Percy slumped into a chain at pinochle table. "She said I retrieve what was stolen," said Percy.**

**"That's great!" exclaimed Grover, cheering excitedly remains of his Diet Cake.**

**"What did the Oracle say exactly?" Chiron said and pressed the subject. "This is important."**

**"She said… I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see if safely return."**

**"I knew it," Grover said.**

**"Anything else?" Chiron didn't look satisfied.**

**Percy didn't want to tell him. "No" he said. "That's about it."**

**Chiron turn toward Mikomi and asked. "And you Mikomi?"**

**"The Dragon Aspect of God will show her true face," Mikomi replied and saw him replied with nod of his head.**

"You are hidden something Komi?" Annabeth and Thalia confirm with rhetorical.

"Maybe," Komi smirk replied with same rhetorical.

**Chiron said, "Hm…very well. Percy, Mikomi. But know this the Oracle's words often have double means. Don't be dwell on them too much. The truth is now always clear until events come to pass."**

**Percy got feeling Chiron knew he was holding something back, "Okay," he said anxious to change topics. "So where I go? Who is this god in the west?"**

**"Ah, think Percy," Chiron said. "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"**

**"Somebody else who wants to take over?" Percy guessed as Mikomi smile at his guess.**

"Whoa for the first time Perce/seaweeds you actually are right," said Nico and Annabeth while ignore Percy pouting at them.

**"Yes, quite. Someone who grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdoms would grow powerful with the death of millions someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken," Chiron said with serious voice.**

Rhea look stern at Poseidon and Zeus for broken their oath.

"Poseidon Zeus I want you two in my house and I will make you eat your _favorite_ food," Rhea sweet smile at them in result both shaken like chicken.

"B-but m-mom the Great Prophecy is over!" Zeus said trying to be reason with his mother.

"Still is not excuse for what you did, I want you two in my house once this book over understand," Rhea increase her sweet smile.

Hades had hidden his smirks like how both will be punished.

'_Damn she scary…'_ thought everyone except Komi who is unaffected.

**"My father, Hades," Mikomi answered his question.**

"I don't really think is always my father but is what everyone concluded but then again I am not a person to jump conclusion and appoint finger to someone and accusing him or her for stealing something from me." Komi said quickly before her father think wrong about her.

**Chiron nodded. "The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility."**

**"Whoa, wait Wh—What?" A scrap of aluminum dribbled pit of Grover's mouth.**

**Percy is also surprised. "Why you don't want defend your father?" He asked Mikomi as she turns to him.**

**"Percy a few days ago, I don't even know his name. So, why should I defend him, who was unknown to me in my whole life," Mikomi answered as everyone was surprise at her answer.**

"Well, you don't really think I will defend you after you sealing the Nine Tails Demon Fox in my body?" Komi said/asks rhetorical as his father has decency to low his face in shame.

**"Do you hate your father, Mikomi?" Annabeth asked.**

Hades bites his lips as he was nervous for the response but he was ended with surprise answer of his daughter.

**"No, just want to know more about him and actually I know as Minato Namikaze and my demigoddess mother Kushina Uzumaki which is daughter of Amaterasu and niece of Tsukuyomi and Susano'o. But unfortunately my mother **_**didn't **_**even know she is a Demigoddess. Eventually my father reveal himself that he is a God of the Dead but my mother surprise him by a passion kiss with look 'Lord of the Dead or not you always be the man I will love in death!'. So this how my mother and father meet and fall in love so connected that even equal love that has with Lady Persephone," Mikomi replied and give them a bit more details as surprise everyone that Hades the Lord of the Dead had guts to reveal to her mother that he is God of the Dead and yet her mother still love him regardless that he is the Death itself she still love him deeply.**

Hades looks at Komi to see if that was true for what she said as she look at him with warm smile and nods confirm to him. The nod of his daughter causes him to smile as well Hestia and Rhea both are so happy for Hades find a second wife.

**Chiron nodded. "A Fury came after Percy. She watched the young man until she was sure of his identity, then tried to kill him. Furies obey only one Lord: Hades."**

**"Yes but—but Hades hates all heroes" Grover protested.**

"I do, very much," Hades glares at his little brother Zeus as Zeus tries to ignore his guilt.

**'**_**Funny how he act like hero after he save okaa-chan,'**_** Mikomi thought to herself.**

"Aww~ so romantic Uncle Hades!" said Aphrodite after Komi show them her father in his childish Minato and saving his mother Kushina with long Redhair from Kumo nins which cause others look at blushing Hades, Rhea was beaming at her son while Hestia approve his action.

**"Especially if he has found out Percy is a son of Poseidon…He doesn't have problem with Mikomi, because she is his daughter," Grover said as Mikomi nodded.**

**"A Hellhound who I named Infrits after I tamed, got into the forest," Mikomi continued. "Those only can be summoned from Field of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by **_**someone**_** inside of the camp. Hades must have a spy but I forgotten a major point."**

**"What you mean?" Grover asked as others are curious as well.**

**"Zeus also blames Hades for stealing his bolt. So, if war happens, it is also possible that, Hades will join in Zeus and Poseidon fight. So only person remains is more cruel and darker than my father," Mikomi said as her expression is beyond than serious and grim.**

The immortals and Rhea mirrored.

**"Y-you mean **_**'Him'**_**," Chiron asked as Mikomi nodded grimly.**

**"Yes."**

**"What you're talking about?" Percy asked clueless as he was in the situation.**

**"Well I have to go! Bye! Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)!" Mikomi exclaimed with cheerful expression makes everyone sweat-drop at her suddenly change mood as explain that she is very bipolar much. They saw her body vanish in whirlwind and surprise them as she didn't care listen the rest of the subject since she will leave a Shade behind to listen the rest of the conversion.**

**(With Thalia in the Limbo – Unknown Time)**

**"Hm wondered how is Miko-"**

**"Hi there, Thaly!" Mikomi scared a crap of Thalia seeing is with hand over heart and glare for not only scare her but use illusion like golden halo and a pair of angel wings, and to worse she smile at her with the most innocent smile aaaaaand with both palms attach each other front of her chest.**

"That right! Act cute and innocent!" Apollo and Hermes congrats to Komi as she giggles.

**That act makes Thalia so furious.**

"Aw you don'w wike?" Komi said like child as Thalia just reflect what her counterpart did causing everyone to laugh.

**"DON'T DO THAT!" Thalia exclaimed pissed off.**

**"Do what sister Thalia?" Mikomi still with innocent smile only makes Thalia's eye twitched.**

"GENIUS!" Apollo and Hermes exclaimed before be silent by volley of silver arrows.

**Mikomi internally was cracking out but she has awesome control to not mix her inner expression with outer expression so which makes Mikomi can do act that only Kitsune (Fox) or Usagi (Rabbit) can do and annoying a lot people. However, the time of her playing Thalia stop when Mikomi expression turn into fear and afraid that Thalia will push her away as Thalia saw that and knew that kind expression so instead to get angry she become worried.**

**"Komi, what just happen?" Thalia ask in concern of the suddenly expression of her friend.**

**"Thalia we are friends, right?" Daughter of Hades asked and surprise Thalia by such question as well worried her even more.**

**"Of course, Komi! Why are you asking me this as you do something terrible," said the black haired in concern.**

**"My father is…is" She couldn't say loudly so Thalia leaned her head close to her mouth as Thalia's eyes widen then hug tightly.**

**Mikomi was surprise by suddenly hug. "Wh-why?"**

**"Why? Because, you're friend, my and Annabeth's friend you did nothing wrong. And don't worries be Hades' Daughter. I don't care if **_**that**_** what you worried don't if you a child of some Lord of the Dead," Thalia said in soft tone and she smile when Mikomi hug her and repeated with same word "Thanks." Thalia smile that she could help relief as she have her touches as her hugs is was so good to feel the touch of others after been so long stuck in this Pine Tree.**

"That Thalia Grace for you! No matter what she never will judge you!" Annabeth said as Thalia smiles at her best friend.

**After everything calm down, Mikomi has a serious face put Thalia in edge.**

**"Thalia," Mikomi said.**

**"Yes, Komi?"**

**"Do you wish to be release from the Limbo?"**


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Reading Alternate World:

After previews chapter everyone look at Komi, especially Zeus and Thalia.

"Are you going to free me?" ask Thalia with hope as same hope goes to Zeus even is small.

"Maybe but since the **Chapter 07: ****Return Zeus' Daughter, Adventure Start**. I pretty obvious I had the power to free Thalia as she, Annabeth, Percy, Grover and I find the Master Bolt and stop an unwanted visitor," Komi said with mystery at the end then she turn to Hephaestus. "Cousin, by the way. Is there any possibility to recreate all weapons and put a strong magical device into the weapon which prevent from steal and allow only the user uses or permission from the owner?"

The silent pregnant room as everyone has a dumbstruck expression for WHY THEY DIDN"T THINK ABOUT THIS?

"Hm, possible with your help of course," said Hephaestus tapping his finger against his chin.

"Of course dear cousin I will love to help but after this chapter," Komi said with smile as Hephaestus smiles back Aphrodite hug her husband which cause him to the same.

Hera saw that as the hope that married finally give some hope she look at Komi and mouthed 'thank you' while Komi only smile back and wink.

"Now I will read I again and Nico I have special gift for you when I end," Komi start to read again as Nico was curious and he not only one everyone want to know.

**Thalia also known as (AKA) Daughter of Zeus soon become a Limbo after Zeus take pity of his daughter turned her into a Limbo (Pine Tree). Right now she is completely stunned and utterly shock for her new friends that is Daughter of Hades offered her a chance to get out from the Limbo without put risk the entire Camp Half-Blood. If she takes this chance she will finally see her best friends Annabeth, Grover, Chiron and her new friend Mikomi Uzumaki and roam free in the **_**real**_** world.**

**"W-what?" Thalia asked.**

**"You heard me. Do you wish return to normal?" Mikomi ask/said.**

**"But wh-what about Camp-"**

**"Don't worry about I already think about I just make another Limbo which will be empowered by six pieces of Shinto Religion which they bless me. Amaterasu the Goddess Sun, Day, Dusk, Killer of **_**Original**_** Kyuubi no Yoko and Yamato no Orochi also defeat previously Yami the God of Darkness and Revenge. Susano'o the God of Storms and Ruler of the Underworld, Shinigami the Death God, Guardian Circle of Afterlife both Gods are my granduncles while Tsukuyomi the Goddess of the Midnight, Moon and Dusk. Tori the Goddess of Nature and Earth. Yami the new Goddess of Darkness and Revenge, she isn't like the previously God of Darkness which broke the rules of Shinto Religion and Kami is the Goddess of Life, Circle of Life and also **_**Leader**_** of Shinto Religion… the Goddess of Shinto Religion that I mentioned are my grandaunts," Mikomi explained before she explain another subject once Thalia get out from her shocking face as Mikomi explain her plan that by use a small simple of powers of each. Shinto God and Goddess that possible make the Limbo has his own "body" while Thalia recovered her original one.**

"Whoa! You are the awesome of all sisters," Nico exclaimed with starts in his eyes.

Komi giggles as well others that is close to Nico before read again.

**"So what did you say?"**

**"What the fuck are we waiting for!" explained the Daughter of Zeus as her response make Mikomi giggles with palm over her mouth.**

"DAUGHTER LANGUAGE!" Zeus exclaimed to his baby princess while Thalia look innocent and poting causing almost everyone to laugh.

**(Percy and Company – Five Minutes Ago)**

**Percy looked at Grover, who gulped down the ace of heads.**

**"Did I mention that Maine is very nice this time of year?" Grover asked weakly.**

**"You don't have to go," Percy told him. "I can't ask that of you."**

**"Oh…" Grover shifted his hooved. "No… It's just that satyrs and underground places… Well…" He took a deep breath, and then stood, brushing the shredded cards and aluminum bits off his T-shirts. "You and Komi saved my life. If…If you two are serious about me along I won't let you down."**

**'**_**That is very heroic,'**_** Percy thought, felt relieve that he could cry.**

**"All the way, G-man," Percy turned to Chiron. "So where do we go? The Oracle just said to go west."**

**"The entrance to the Underground is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it's in America."**

**"Where?"**

**Chiron looked surprised. "I thought that would be obvious enough. The entrance is in Los Angeles."**

The gods and goddesses wondered if they had romans in their dimension. If so then where the same place or is in a different location.

"Yes there romans in this dimension but the location you have to find out yourself," Komi said before read again.

**"Oh," Percy said. "Naturally, so we just get on a plane-"**

**"No!" Grover shrieked. "Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your like?" as the answer was a negative shook head from the Son of Poseidon.**

**"Percy. Think," Chiron said. "You are the son of the Sea God. Your father's bitterest rival is Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Your mother knew better than to trust you on airplane. You would be Zeus's domain. You would never come down again alive."**

**"Then what about Mikomi?" Percy asked now worried about his crush and friend.**

**"To be honest, I am not sure," Chiron replied thoughtfully as overload, lightning crackled. Thunder boomed.**

**"Okay. So, I'll travel overland?" Percy guessed and determined to not at the storm.**

**"That's right. Two companions may accompany you and Mikomi. Grover is me. The other has already volunteered. If you accept like this?" Chiron said.**

"Annabeth" said all the demigods.

Annabeth blushed because she was remembering how she wanted to go on the quest so bad.

Thalia and Komi grinned and thought _'they will get together soon.'_

**"Gee, who else would be stupid to volunteer for a quest like this?" Percy asks, feigning surprise.**

**"The last Champion is Annabeth am I wrong, Mr. Chiron?" Grover said and he looked behind of Chiron saw air shimmering behind Chiron. Annabeth became visible, stuffing her Yankees cap into her pocket.**

**"I've waited a long time for a quest, seaweed brain," said Annabeth. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon **

"You got that right" said Poseidon.

Athena glared at her rival and hissed out "got a problem there fish face."

Poseidon glared then said "Not at all owl pellet."

Athena widened her eyes and screamed out "I am not-"

But Zeus interrupted her with a loud boom of thunder.

Athena looked at her father then looked at her rival and glared at him with a stare that said "this is far from over."

**but if you going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing eye. Besides, we have Mikomi here to protect us-" Annabeth interrupts by another source voice.**

**"And Thalia too my dear Anny," said a new female voice come out from the three behind along with Mikomi as the source is none than Thalia Grace herself her presence cause Grover, Annabeth and Chiron gasp in shock.**

"YEAH I OUT OF THE PINE TREE!" Thalia Grace scream as she hugs Komi causing her to chuckled at before Komi start to read again.

**"H-How?" Chiron asks in shock.**

**"Mikomi create a new Limbo which is more powerful than the previous one as this allow me roam freely on the world and return to normal all this thanks to Komi here," Thalia said as she still wearing same wardrobe and Mikomi as well but still tattered and ruins thanks to Hakkar the Houndmaster.**

**Annabeth is in tears hug her long lost friend as Grover too and Thalia hugging them back.**

**Percy looked confuse so Mikomi said "This is Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus she will help us in our quest. So you need our help or not?"**

**"To be honest I need all help I could get," Percy said with honestly, Mikomi smile at his honesty and nod.**

"Aww seaweeds brain need our help also he so honest too~" Annabeth cooed at Percy who has his face flushed and causing everyone to laugh at Percy specially his cousins Nico and Thalia.

**"Good, we are going to in this afternoon walk as we can to bus terminal in Manhattan. After that we be on our own," Mikomi said and lightning flashed then thunder boomed as rain poured down on the meadows that never surprise to shave bad weather.**

"Zeus have tantrum again," Poseidon and Hades team up to antagonize Zeus as he groan.

"Now, now darling what I told you about use your powers and dangers civilization," Rhea and Hera sweet tone at Zeus cause him to shudder in his throne.

**"No time to waste, GO!" Chiron cried at the end.**

**"See you soon there," Mikomi said as her left eye turn into red iris with three spinning tomoe and she slowing sunk into the ground.**

**The people who bear witness of her ability are in shock and wondering what hell that she just did it.**

"That is a secret," Komi said in playful with a wink causes everyone to groan/whine while Rhea and Hestia laugh at everyone's misery.

**"What was that?" Annabeth asked.**

**"I don't know," Percy answered her.**

**(Almost Ready to Depart – Few Hours)**

**They are ready but Mikomi wasn't with them yet.**

**"Where is Mikomi?" Grover asked.**

**"I am here," Mikomi rose from the ground as/like ghost.**

**Everyone look at her and she didn't change the ruins armors and wardrobes.**

**"H-How did you do that?" Annabeth asked as Mikomi with left eye still using Sharingan.**

**"This is eye is called Sharingan, which mean Wheel Copy Eye. The effect of this eye allow me had very powerful boost speed and reflexes and strength which increases my ranged sight and also can break all kind illusions and yet easy just target into my illusion domain. The Sharingan has three levels that identified by number of tomoe: One Tomoe is level one of the Sharingan help the user in his reflection, sight and speed. The second tomoe is like previous one but only adding break illusions copy some techniques and move style of your opponent. The third and final tomoe which I am in has same abilities like level 1 and 2 only triple the effect of the previous levels, adding make peoples' movement look slow to you while you move to fast to others to see. The Sharingan belongs to Uchiha Clan, I stole and kill three Uchiha****(A/N: She is lying)**** named Obito, Madara and Itachi. All they Magenkyou and Eternal Magenkyou Sharingan they just easy my job, so let's go," Mikomi said before she walk before stopped by Thalia.**

**"Miko, there is a raven onto your shoulder," Thalia said pointy at Raven.**

**"I know Thaly. Guys this is Karasu-chan, my partner and she is our sixth member."**

**"****Hallow."**** Karasu speak in female voice.**

**"Did she just talk in my head?" Grover ask/said.**

**"****Yes, I can talk."**

**"Where did you get her, Mikomi?" Percy asked.**

**"She belong my granduncle Shinigami the Shinto God of Death as he said Karasu is part of my soul such as my enchanted weapons and armor," Mikomi replied.**

**"Hello Kara, welcome to the team," Annabeth said and offering her smile.**

**"****Thanks,"**** Karasu said and return her smile.**

**(With Demigods and Chiron – Some Time Later)**

**"Chiron," Mikomi said as she gave him a black feather. "If you want contact us, use this feather. It belongs to Karasu, my raven, will be there."**

**"Thanks, Mikomi," Chiron said. "This is Argus. He will drive you to the city."**

**They heard footsteps and a gasp behind them. They all turn and saw Luke look at Thalia and she look back at him.**

**"Thalia!"**

**"Luke!"**

**"Luke Skywalker!" All of them turn to Mikomi who gave a innocent smile and wave of her hand with golden halo on the top of her head cause Luke twitched eye and Thalia, Annabeth, Grover and Percy snorting before cracking and rolling on the floor.**

Everyone, especially the same character from the book, laughing on the ground with hands over stomach.

**Chiron chuckled a bit too.**

**After that Luke gave them a pair of sneakers which look normal.**

**Luke said. "Maia!" While birds wings sprouted out of the heels as Percy startling so much but Mikomi take before he dropped them.**

**"Awesome!" Grover said.**

**Luke said. "They served me well when was on my quest. Gift from dad. Of course, I don't use them too many these days…" he said in sad expression.**

"More like cursed them to drag me down to Tartarus." muttered Percy.

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and squeezed them.

Percy smiled while Komi, Nico and Thalia laughed at the two.

**"Are you alright Luke?" Thalia asked in concern and Luke smiled back assuring her.**

**"I am thanks now that you are back at last the things are going to return to normal and I will not. Never mind just one more thing," Luke at Percy and Mikomi "Listen, Percy, Mikomi kill some monsters for me and…Mikomi, thanks to bring back Thalia back."**

"Komi is Luke…" Hermes and Thalia Annabeth wish to know too.

"No," Komi said with smile causing Hermes, Thalia and Annabeth sign in relieve at least Luke is not a bad guy.

**Mikomi nodded and said, "Don't worry with Percy's luck we might run into right from the start." Ended with playful grin.**

**"Hey!" Percy shouted only for others laughing at him.**

**(Skip some Parts – Stop at Argus and at their Destination)**

**Argus drove them out of the countryside and into western Long Island. For Naruto and Percy, it felt weird to be out on the highway again. They did spend two weeks in the camp after all. Naruto caught Percy looking at all the Mcdonald's and other places like that on their way.**

**"Always be prepared because you have my daughter with you" said Athena.**

**Percy gulped and quickly nodded his head.**

**Annabeth just pouted at her mother.**

**The gods and goddesses just laughed at the scene before them.**

**He could not blame the kid, the camp was like a renaissance fair after all. Percy was just regaining his grip on reality.**

**"So far so good," Percy said. "Not sight of-"**

**"You talk to much Percy only concentrate what Oracles said okay. More action and less talk, and yes I **_**in these**_** days!" said an irritated Daughter of Hades cause others look at her with widen eyes size of a plates as the boys jumping a largest step away from Mikomi.**

"Don't jinx it Seaweed Brain…especially with Mikomi around," laughed Annabeth.

The other demigods just nodded their heads.

**The girls saw that, except Mikomi who take a nap.**

**"What is your problem?" Annabeth ask.**

**"The last person didn't tell a tale when Komi is in **_**these days**_**, she become more scariest person than any Punishment Field and even can make Tartarus a better place as paradise," Both boys said same time in fear and sweating like pigs only causing the "awaken" girls drop their jaws and wide eyes.**

**"You do not realize, I CAN LISTEN EVERYFUCKING THINGS YOU GUYS ****SAID IN MY BACK!"**** Mikomi speak with fucking devil aura possess the Uzumaki blondie cause the girls hug each other's and boys gulping in fear.**

**She gave him an annoyed look. "It's bad luck to talk that way, seaweed brain."**

"Annie still thinks the same even after all these years" Thalia and Komi chuckled.

Both grinned at each other before Komi continues where she stop.

**"Remind me again—why do you hate me so much?"**

"I don't hate you," smiled Annabeth.

"Annabeth thou are repeating thy story," smirked Zoë.

Annabeth blushed and said "Sorry."

"She loves him," sighed Aphrodite.

Athena glared at the sea spawn that is friends with one of her favorite daughter.

Poseidon had a suspicious look on his face.

Aphrodite said "It is true love by the way at least in this dimension."

Poseidon relaxed somewhat and telepathy said _'Do you love her son?'_

Percy just nodded his head before he grabbed Annabeth's hand.

Poseidon said "Daughter of Athena if you hurt my son there will be consequences for your actions, but you have my blessing."

Annabeth paled before nodded her head thanking the god of the seas.

**"I don't hate you."**

"No she loves you~" cooed out Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite we went over this," sighed Artemis.

"I know I just want them to be embarrassed," grinned Aphrodite.

Percy and Annabeth faces looked like cherries.

Komi, Thalia and Nico laughed at the two embarrassed demigods.

**"Could've fooled me." He mumbled.**

**"Hey, can't we all get along?" Mikomi interrupted, earning annoyed looks.**

**"Look ... we're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals." Annabeth replied.**

"That didn't stop Romeo and Juliet or Helen and Paris," smiled Aphrodite.

"But Helen and Paris started the Trojan War," said Thalia.

"Details," Aphrodite waved off.

_'Stupid contest,'_ thought Hera and Athena.

"While Romeo and Paris died at the end," said Annabeth.

Aphrodite said again "Details."

**"Why?" Percy asked dumbly.**

**Annabeth sighed. "How many reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, which is hugely disrespectful. Another time, Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god for the city of Athens. Your dad created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift.**

"Hey!" shouted out Poseidon.

"My daughter is right Kelp Head," sneered Athena.

"No one asked you owl face!" shot back Poseidon.

Athena said "Sea for brain."

"Owl-" reported Poseidon.

Before anymore insults Zeus boomed out "ENOUGH!"

**My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her."**

**"They must really like olives." replied Percy.**

"I know right son," chuckled Poseidon.

Percy nodded his head but was silenced by Annabeth's glaring eyes.

Annabeth and Athena eyes were glowing a dangerous grey and their faces had sneers on them.

**"Oh, forget it."**

**"Now, if she'd invented pizza—****_that_****I could understand."**

"YEAH PIZZA!" shouted all the gods and male demigods.

The females and the only was smiling was Rhea but she didn't commented just sighed and thought 'They will never grow up will they?'

**"I said, forget it!"**

**Mikomi smirked. "You know, that just what our parents did. I don't understand why certain people have to hate each other for that reason alone. If everyone believed that, everyone would hate me because of all the crap my dad did**

Hestia frowned and thought _'A child is innocent of the deeds of the parent's.'_

Hades and Komi frowned and tightened their fists then silently cursed Konoha for what they did to their son.

The demigods thought 'it is not right for people to judge others just because of their parents' but frowned because they sometimes do the exact thing.

The gods and goddesses remained silent then thought _'We really need to '_

…**Just like Konoha," Mikomi said with venom at the end. They heard it. Percy knew what Naruto was talking about but the others didn't and they didn't want to upset him, so they didn't ask. However, Annabeth considered Naruto's words but kept quiet.**

**"Can't we work together a little?" Percy pleaded. "I mean, didn't Athena and Poseidon ever cooperate?"**

**"I guess ... The chariot," Annabeth said tentatively. "My mom invented it, but Poseidon created horses out of the crests of waves. So they had to work together to make it complete."**

**"Then we can cooperate, too. Right?" Percy asked as they entered the city and the Arch disappeared behind a hotel.**

**"I suppose." Annabeth said at last.**

**"Good to know, you two can work together," Mikomi said with pleased smile as does Thalia.**

Athena and Poseidon look each other not with hate this time but thought about the subject maybe they can work together like chariot and horses.

**(Greyhound Station, Upper East Side – Two Hours)**

**Not far from Gabe and Percy's mom's Apartment. Percy a mailbox was soggy flyer with his picture on it: HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY?, Percy quickly ripped it into hundred pieces before anyone saw but Mikomi always pay attention at her surround with sharp mind as Range-General of Silvermoon saw Percy but decide play that she didn't.**

**They took their bags from Argus, made sure they got bus ticket, and then drown them away, the eye on the back of the hand opening to watch them as he pulled out of the parking lot. Mikomi noticed Percy was looking off into window/distance, probably thinking about his home.**

**Mikomi grabbed Percy and pulled close to her causing blush. "You wish to know why Sally marry him."**

"To protect me from the monsters," said Percy.

Poseidon grinded his teeth together because that stupid arrogant mortal hit his son and Sally.

Athena thought _'It was a wise decision but also foolish that Sally married Gabe.'_

Komi sent a sympathy look. Nico, Thalia and everyone who already meet Sally love her as their own mother.

**Percy's eyes widen in surprise. "How did you know?"**

**"*giggles* You too easy to read with your emotion Percy I can easily read like a open book even you tried you best to hide them but is impossible hide from me," said Mikomi as she put his head in her shoulder then kissed on head causing to flushed even more and Mikomi giggles at his attitude.**

**He look like a shy child when saw a beautiful girl.**

"Aw~" Aphrodite and some of her daughters cooed causing Percy to embarrassed even more.

**"Your mom Sally married Gabe for you. You call him "Smelly" but you got no idea. The guy has this aura…yuck. I can even smell from here. I can smell traces of him on you and you haven't been near for a weak," Mikomi said in soft tone before said/add. "Your stepfather smells so repulsively human he could mask the presence of any demigod, even **_**me**_**. Gabe's smells protect you from the monsters that could attack you from years ago. Your mother was smart to marry, she after a mother and as mother always know best- I hope this help you feel better."**

Indeed" remarked Athena.

Athena then looked at Poseidon and said "How did you get her to fall in love with you."

Poseidon blushed then said "None of your business Owl head."

Annabeth and Percy looked at one another and then thought _'Is this how we acted before getting together.'_

Komi, Hestia and Rhea secretly amused even Hera.

**"Thanks Mikomi," as Percy thanks by kiss her on the lips as her eyes widen a bit before she kissing him back with French kiss.**

"Oh la la!"

Everyone blushes how Mikomi kiss French kiss with such sensual manner and so seduction. Annabeth somehow feel jealously and angry for the kiss as Thalia grinned at the fumed wise girl.

**(After Thirsty Minutes)**

**Mikomi observed others play a game when a bus stopped and an old lady/woman that was none then Mr. Dodds but look more wrinkled and very gray white hair as she dress long until reach her feet.**

**Her face has more evil appearance than before.**

"I did because I thought she would give me an exam again because I failed the last one she gave me" exclaimed Percy.

Annabeth punched Percy playfully because he always so carefree and sometimes stupid scratches that most of the time. But she loved that about him.

**Percy and others hold their breath and suddenly Mikomi made or better cast "Cloud" that she learn with Blood Elf Dragonhawk Rider. She still in very adept level with this spell **_**that**_** only blind Miss Dodds and her sisters while cause the citizen and the driver to sleep.**

"Clouds are very useful ability to stop Wards or Towers from attack your army just for forty seconds but also can blind your enemies not just structures," Komi said causing Annabeth and Athena takes some notes.

**"Guys, let's get out from behind I will destroy them," Mikomi said with tone leaving no room to argue back as they get out from emergency exit door leaving behind the Kindly Ones are alone against the Daughter of Hades.**

Everyone was worried about Mikomi safety especially Persephone and Hades.

**The Servants of Hades versus Daughter of Hades.**

**The Kindly Ones gasp in surprises as Mikomi kick Dodds and break through the windows to her right, another axe kick against the second Kindly One that causes the second window break through as third one make a hole in the roof of the bus as Mikomi jump outside of the hole then from afterimage as she appearance above of the bus and the three Furies surround her by triangle formation.**

'_Very good!' _ Everyone thought.

**"Don't you think just because you are master's dearest daughter that we going easy on you," said one sisters of Ms. Dodds **

"If they want suffer they better," Persephone coolly as everyone look at her with widen eyes as Hades and Demeter are more surprises than anybody.

**and cause Mikomi to stare before she smirk with hint of bloodthirsty which put the Kindly Ones in edge.**

"Whipped," Everyone muttered.

**"Oh, really! That's good to hear. Because, I so fucking hunger for new bloods right now," said Mikomi as she burst a very dense dark energy with lament souls as she draw her weapon by Shinigami.**

**Kotan Minori aka Soul Harvest in English.**

"Fitting names to your weapon my daughter," Hades smirks.

"You have no idea daddy," Komi smirks back.

**The Scythe with three largest curve blades and three small ones oppose direction, the skulls' empty pocked eyes glowing with such chilling aura which tastes death souls so many times, **

"Deadly" or "Badass!" some demigods muttered while they shivering at the saw of Kotan Minori as Hades look extremely pleased at scythed is served for a Daughter of Hades

**obviously the Kindly Ones' wide eyes in despair and shock. The master's daughter is beyond their level even they all work together, she handle only their master can. **

"Of course I love my father and duh I will listen him and my step-mother," Komi said as Persephone and Hades smiles at her.

**Stop her.**

"Sorry no deal," Persephone mirrored her new daughter's smirks as Hades did the same.

**(With Others Demigods – Five Minutes Later)**

**"Done! Now we can go," Mikomi said appears nowhere again the group is walking through the woods along with New Jersey riverbank the glow of New York City making the night sky yellow behind them, and the smell of the Hudson reeks in their noses.**

**"Let find some to eat and drink than we quickly move before the Furies return," Annabeth suggest.**

**"Good suggest Annie, let's go to that place over there!" Thalia point over a close restaurant.**

**"But we don't have so much money for restaurant," Grover said.**

**"Relax I have money, I mean I very rich," said Mikomi, she giggles to see the eyes of her friends almost jump out from their sockets.**

"*cough* God of Wealth, right here" Hades playful said as his wife laugh and slap him playful on his arm.

Komi laugh too.

**"YOU ARE RICH!?" They exclaim in shock.**

"Very, very and beyond than any riches on this world," Komi said as everyone look at her with widen eyes as she giggles at their expressions.

**"Yes," Mikomi replied with more giggles.**

**(Restaurant, New York – Some Time)**

**The group was eating peaceful when Annabeth.**

**"Hey, look I wanted thank you for bring back Thalia, she was like sister I never had. So thank you very much," Annabeth said she didn't seem saw her best friend smile at her.**

**"Hey it's what a siblings do for another one, maybe we do not had same parents but still the Greek Gods are still siblings whenever our parents like or not," Mikomi said kind/soft voice as others look at her in surprises. "Each one of you becomes my **_**first **_**and **_**true**_** friends I ever had!"**

"Very true you guys become my true friends…thank you all!" Komi said as she said with such genuine cause everyone especially the Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and Grover widen eyes in shock and surprise.

The Gods and Goddesses start think long and hard about Mikomi quotes a second ago but also they're a shock that their children are sibling to her instead find something different about them. They start to like Mikomi very much and sad for she never actually had a friend.

**That revelation causes them become even more surprise and shock by such Mikomi's confess her emotion what she think of them. First, she reveals her crap life and then tells Thalia she's daughter of Hades. Then she confesses that they are family that she never had. They all knew they were very close friends but not that level as she confessed to them.**

**After dinner, they move again but it getting too dark.**

**"I can't see nothing in this dark," Grover said.**

**"Don't worry, Candlelight!" Mikomi cast out a bright light from the hand which flies around her. The ball is white with rainbow streaks.**

"What that little ball do?" Annabeth ask.

"Is a Restoration Spell which allow the user create a illuminate in the area like cave or in underground very useful…but I recommend you use when you don't have any more torches or candles," Komi explain.

**"Wha!? Thanks you the best," Thalia said.**

**"Yeah!" Annabeth said. "Thanks."**

**"How did you do that?" ask a awed Percy Jackson.**

**"I am a woman with many skills," Mikomi said with her Windrunner's smirk.**

"Or Uzumaki's smirks" Komi commented.

**About one or two miles so far, there a deserted two lone road through the trees. On the side a closed down go to station tattered billboard for a 1990s movie, which was the source of the neon light.**

**The neon text: ATNYU MESGDERAN GOMEN MERQUIM.**

**"What the heck does that say?" Percy asked.**

**"I don't know," Annabeth said.**

**"Auntie Em's Garden Gnome Emporium, weird name but - LISTEN!" Mikomi said as she loudly but lowly to only they could listen as they didn't miss her command voice.**

**Voices in inside of the house and they follow with Mikomi leading in front of the group, inside of abandoned gas station as each step they saw a lot statue of people and monster alike, they felt strong bad feeling **

Everyone felt the same way.

**and they stop and saw a fat cyclop in one head but there a second head with two eyes and both head two canine teeth exposed from lower jaws, if wasn't being petrified, the creature was wearing large cloth as pant. Horde-like marks from waist above as it hold a big thick club with spikes circling it head but what is more strange that is his legs from waist down is just like humans as well his feet.**

Everyone never saw that kind creature before them as there no kind Cyclop like that also Cyclops is not fat.

**"A new cyclop?" Annabeth tried as others are uncertain.**

**"No, an Ogre Magi," Mikomi said as others look at her.**

"A, what?" they all ask.

**"A, what?" They asked.**

"You truly don't need repeat yourself" Komi smirked as everyone blushes as Rhea blush and pout for being caught.

**"*sign* This is an Ogre Magi are part of the Horde, Cho'Gall's Horde to be more specific. Those Ogres are very fierce in battle **_**stronger**_** than **_**any **_**Cyclops and Minotaurs together. They also can use magic like Frenzy, Bloodlust, Chain Lightning, War Stomp, etc." Mikomi replied their question.**

**Mikomi saw the awe and fear expression of their friends to see a creature stronger than a Cyclop or Minotaur or even stronger even the two legendary myth monster work together isn't enough.**

Everyone was mirrored the expression from the character in the book.

**"And how right you are my dear," said a raspy snake accent and knock out them with strong hit on their neck with snakes-humanoid move out from the shadows.**

Some widen eyes and some gasp and some frown from the screen of image snake humanoids walk out from the shadows.

**"…Na…gas…"**

**The Nagas arrived in this world and they want something with Demigods, especially with Mikomi since she proves to be very stronger than any Dragon Aspect but still out of experience since the Dragon Aspect like Alexstrasza, Ysera, Neltharion and Nozdormu. Of course Kalecgos is a Dragon Aspect of Spell/Magic but still young like Ancora Windrunner/ Mikomi Uzumaki but since **_**he**_** birth as Dragon so he had more advance than her. Right now, Mikomi and her friends are captives by Nagas. And since you know about the Old Gods create the Nagas from Highborns race by convincing Queen Azshara and her highborn to save her people. So they also did same with Deathwing and I believe since Old Gods make their forces to be **_**bonds**_** with them just like Scourge with Lich King or Forsaken with Sylvanas Windrunner but since I make that she dies by Arthas in Frozen Throne.**

"Okay end of the chapter and now Nico di Angelo your now your gift as I promise," Komi stand in the middle of the room. She concentrate then golden and deity like aura all of them bear witness of her power is so massive and same time like paradise and harmony that calm them like Rhea and Hestia use their warm aura to calm everyone. With Komi they not only feel this but also feel in piece, even gods, goddesses and a single Titaness. "By the power of the Shinju and command and resurrect Bianca di Angelo!"

Komi shoot her hands up and suddenly a pillar of light strike down like strike orbital and when vanish appears before them none than Bianca Di Angelo.

Nico gasp as everyone, Bianca look around and look at her father. "Dad?" then she heard Nico exclaimed her name.

"BIANCA!" Bianca's head turned at source and now she finds herself tackle by her brother hug as he cry so much because he miss so badly, Bianca's eyes softie and pull her brother into a lovely hug. Everyone smiles at scenes, a very beautiful scene as at last two siblings finally meet once again after so long.

"There, there little brother I will not going anymore this time," Bianca soothed at him as his face still borrowed in her chest well couldn't exactly blame him for the way he is act now.

Hades sincere was very happy as Persephone too. Poseidon was happy to see the reunion deep down he love his brother Hades the only guilty was negligent him from this warm family and by this he is a totally asshole to everybody.

Hestia and Rhea could feel their powers grow and bit more since also share the family hood.

"Let's continue tomorrow-"

Another flash appears on the room as soon appears new visitors.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Reading Alternate World:

Another flash appears on the room as soon appears new visitors. The people before them it what shock Mikomi right in the core.

It was Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Hestia, Demeter (From God of War).

"ATHENA/ANCORA!" both exclaimed at each other as everyone look shock as well to see brunette Athena and Komi meet each other while the blondie Athena and her daughter Annabeth look with interesting.

Before the brunette-Athena could talk to Ancora/Komi vanish and reappears with a choking brunette-Athena by the throat as Komi's right hand was responsible for the choking while the Blade of Olympus was in her left. While she choking this brunette goddess, the oppression and enraged aura with godlike powers cover the entire of the room make everyone especially the Big Three, Hestia and Rhea suffocate.

"I shall destroy you right now sister after you had done but for now you will follow my orders since Zeus and Hera are dead I am now the QUEEN of the Olympus **do I make myself clear?"** Komi demanded leaving no ground to argue as everyone (only from GoW) nodded rapidly then Komi called off her power and aura soon the suffocate room finally vanish then she slowing put down the brunette Wisdom Goddess on her feet then she did something that gods and goddess of (GoW) then she force them each one of them introduce themselves.

"I am Athena Goddess of Wisdom," the Brunette-Athena.

"I am Hestia Goddess of Hearth and Family," said the looking twenty-four redhead Hestia with warm smile. They are surprise.

"And I am Demeter the Goddess of Garden and Fauna," said another goddess redhead dressing with golden Greece tunic.

"I am Apollo the God of Light, Prophecy, Sun, Music and Archery," said the tanned handsome man with short black hair, brown eyes while using golden armor, helm that widen vertically, one protector over his right shoulder. As the most interesting of all Apollo speak with such emotionless indicate something happen for him speak not like his counterpart who is seems always hyperactive and childish.

Artemis, her huntresses, Apollo (who is currently sat on his throne) and Hermes knew something happen for this armored-Apollo behave like this.

Something real, real bad happen. And they (Percy Jackson and Olympians) did more just change looks between themselves as well the demigods.

"I am Ares the God of War," said the flaming glowed oranges (and eyes) hair with smugly smirks similar to his counterpart who is currently sat, who could help smirk. Which cause everyone moans in annoyance now they had to deal with another Ares-like they also notice the difference that he wore black armor with silver Cerberus on his chest plate as well on his pauldrons, right hand holding a molten greatsword.

"And for the last am Artemis the Goddess of the Hunt and Moon," the sphinxtaur-like Artemis for her lowest waist down is body of a sphinx or Nemean lion, while she possess strong physically fine-built muscle, bluish silver plates elfish like on her pauldrons, bikini armor , long curved brunette hair with small goat horns which explain her connection with nature.

None one truly expected that Artemis had such different figure the only thing didn't surprise it was long fiery-hair Ares thought that his appearance was different from his counterpart. All of them show great enormous power than the Olympians and the new Olympians.

"What are you doing here _sister_?" other/armored-Apollo said with such venom at end which surprises everyone especially Apollo and Artemis including the huntresses as they never heard a Apollo speak with such venomously curse someone before.

Now that worried the twin immortals.

"Oh my, Apollo-chan. Why so hostile with your big sister and Queen of All Olympians?" Komi asked with innocently suddenly the room was consuming the golden-sun like aura of armored-Apollo.

"**YOU FUCKING KNOW WHY I AM SO FUCKING HOSTILE YOU SON OF A BICTHES IMPREDIBLE USELESS BILBO SLUT! YOU MAKE ME KILL MY OWN CHILDREN BY MOWN BLOODLY HANDS, KNIVES AND ARROWS!"** The Other-Apollo exclaimed with all hatred and all oxygen from his lungs as soon tears falling down freely.

His words shocking right the core of everyone, especially Apollo and Artemis who sit in their thrones. Everyone only could look at Komi with shock as she only did the most horrible.

She was laughing like the situation what happening to golden armored Apollo's suffered was some kind joke!?

A FUCKING JOKE!?

Apollo enrages attack Komi with his bow and ready fire when she suddenly struggling like his entire body was attack from inside.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" the Armored-Apollo screams as everyone saw Komi raise her hand makes gestures like was choking Apollo like Darth Vader gripping someone to death with Force Grip.

"What was that Apollo I thought you will attack your _Queen_, hehe what a joke," Komi said happily while she struggle Other-Apollo even further cause him to scream even more as his tears rain down like thunderstorm soon she was about to finish when a suddenly howl of sphinxtaur-Artemis (thanks her features and aspects of her lioness shape of a body) appears and protect her brother from the grip. The Sphinxtaur-like Goddess of the Moon was hugging Apollo in overprotected sister manner as her eyes glowed silver with wisps.

This sphinxlike Artemis glared holes at Komi but she wasn't affected by her glares only smile innocently which cause Sphinx-Artemis summon her bluish silver long bow but stop by teenager-Hestia.

"**Aunt…w**hy?" the Sphinx-Artemis said.

"Because we already lost too many of ourselves and we let our own ignorance blinds us instead to find a situation where we all can find peace. But instead we act like Kronos and his Titans when they roam the Earth." The Other-Hestia explains with warm tone as others, no everyone pay attention to her even Rhea and her first daughter. "We've had become arrogant, prideful, fools, delusional idiots and think we are above of _any_ consequences but in the end Ancora Windrunner proves us wrong: The Daughter of Zeus destroy us all, kill everyone Hera, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Persephone who was first to fall, Ares was the second one the third was Athena before she was revived by Ancora."

"And if was this cause than how our beautiful Olympus was destroyed? Simple we are ARROGANT and IGNORANT. We destroy the humans we make _ourselves_ dependable from their prays and to make sure if they start forget about us we _force_ them to act _sexually_ or _brainchild_. So technically we are _monsters_ here not our creation like Scylla, Hydra, Cerberus or anything about that UNDERSTAND WE A RE ABOMINATIONS GODFUCKING DAMN IT!" The Teenager version of redhead Hestia screams out from her lungs as everyone look at her with shock that snapped out like that.

Soon the room was consuming by the silence but after a full minute, Komi start reading again.

"**Chapter 08: Return of the Former Highborn Queen**" said Komi with narrow eye at Highborne Queen. "Great the traitor I remember her."

"Who was she sister?" Brunette-Wisdom Goddess asking out of curiosity as applies Annabeth and her mother.

"Queen Azshara, she was known as Queen of Kalimdor, the Light of Lights, Vision of Perfection, Glory of Our People, and Daughter of the Moon, Flower of Life and once Light of a Thousand Moons. Queen Azshara was the beloved ruler of the elven people of Kalimdor over ten thousand years ago and is the current ruler of the monstrous naga. Beautiful, charismatic, and persuasive in every way, she controlled most of the Night Elf society. After her defeat at the hands of Malfurion Stormrage, and the Great Sundering that sent her and much of the Highborne into the depths, Azshara was transformed by the Old Gods into the Empress of Nazjatar — dominant progenitor of the serpentine naga. Lady Vashj, a key player and ally of Illidan Stormrage, was once her right hand maiden." Komi waved her hands and show a hologram of the taller beautiful Queen Azshara, blue tanned skin, golden eyes, those glorious seduction pink lips, white intimate silky cloth golden circles to hold her one-sided long skirt that stop atop of her right foot, one on her left tight, golden bracelets with amethyst and an "v" widen necklace, long smooth waved white hair, long ears, circle same material as bracelets and pearl. She wore sandals almost identical as Greek's or Brunette-Athena's.

¨This was Queen Azshara before transformation.

"WHOA!" "SHE'S HOT!" and these others commentaries.

"Queen Azshara is beautiful than ANYONE else, as does had golden eyes which is a golden sign of beauty, wisdom and glory that why she our Queen and the most gentle, sweet and noble of our kind and there nothing could hide behind from her. She love her people and we love her…if only she didn't betray us for false perfection promises from Dark Titan this shit never will happen!" she said as other had some shock the goddesses of wisdom kind admit will catalog her as Aphrodite but behind her beauty she was smart, I mean very, very smart at least that save her from being one Aphrodite's handmaiden. "Azshara was expert and masterful in any kind of magic, spells and her mana is so enormous that can cover the entire capital city in seconds!"

Everyone was shock at that kind of information.

"Komi you say there a demigod?" Annabeth asks as everyone turn to her even Rhea.

"Yes, the only god that was good and _original_ is Elune the Goddess of Light and the Moon. She also had known the Eternal Mother of Night Elves and Highbornes she make love with demigod named Malorne the Waywatcher that always possessed a form as enormous White Stag for other race he known as Apa'ro as protector of nature. His power lay in nature itself and he was responsible for the creation and nurturing of nature in the world. He is father of Cenarius the Rule of the Night Elves and Father of the Forests, which no doubt inherited his dominion over nature. Elune and Apa'ro had one night and Cenarius is the Lord of the Forest and patron god of all druids regardless of race like Elune and Ysera, his mothers, for the night elf druids, Cenarius is one of the most powerful and influential demigods of Azeroth." Komi waved show off Cenarius with green overwhelming power of nature surround him as he had golden eyes like Azshara as he too will do great things. "We had enough let's read."

**"Per…CY…Percy…PERCY!" Mikomi said "Everyone wake up!"**

**As everyone wake up in an old with ancient wall cover with sea grass almost everywhere. And the shackled hold them against the but Mikomi is on the ground surround with magical square wall, the chains purple lightning are linking in four purple orbs acting like energy support to hold the prisoner inside and suck his/her mana. On the floor had red glowing runes one is as largest to surround Mikomi and there four larger Red Demonic Runes****(Red Runes are Vampiric Auras of Dreadlords WC3).****Those four larger red runes are surrounding four glowing glyphs obelisks in center of these red circle runes. There a fifth Pillar which is inside of Mikomi's prison as it large than others pillars/obelisks.**

Hephaestus narrow eye with interesting at the fact Mikomi has more security than others.

"Why you have more shackles and security than me, Percy, and Thalia?" Annabeth asks as Komi look and Annabeth.

"Because, it possible give them…trouble like destroy their plans and kill most their champions and generals in the pasts and they put less or lack security on you guys because you aren't really threat to them, I am," said Komi as Annabeth and two Athenas agreed.

Komi return reading.

**The glowing colors of the obelisks are one sick pale blue as had energy chains fabric from the four obelisks and each one hold her limb; neck, pulses, legs.**

**"Why they put to many seals and security over Mikomi is she so such threat to the strange monsters that capture us." Annabeth commented that is of course everyone almost thought the same.**

"Is logical since you cause them too much trouble," Athena and Annabeth said

"Proud of it!" Komi said with smirk.

"*sign* Will you ever stop doing that sister?" Brunette-Athena ask.

"Nope" Komi said happily popped the sound 'p'.

Brunette-Athena sign "Please read then."

"As you wish," Komi return to read.

**Their snapped out when the door open by the sea creature has humanoid torso from the waist above. The creature had six arms, perfect D/C-cup, hair like black serpents, face shape of a beautiful mermaid, yellow glow eyes while the "hair" had red-eyes.**

"Medusa and her gorgon sisters do not possess long snake tail below waist," Athena said with frown as her counterpart and some frown at the images of the creature.

"That because they're not," Komi said they all look at her before return pay attention to the screen.

**"Well, well look like you have awakened my dear, or should say my little dragon," speak the bigger snake woman with arrogant smirk as she approaches Mikomi with two Royal Warriors.**

**"Yes, I had a nice nap thanks so much darling," Ancora/Mikomi respond while she ignore the looks from her companies.**

**'**_**Do they know each other?'**_**The Demigods and a satyr thought same time.**

"Duh," Komi rolled her eyes.

**"You are welcome my dear Ancora Windrunner, The Destroyer's Vessel," said the Naga woman with smirk as she saw the confuse of Ancora's companions while Ancora was a shock one.**

"Destroyer's Vessel-"

"It's in the book be patient damn it!" said Komi as rise her power to force them to be patient.

**"H-How d-did-" Mikomi stuttered only causing the giant serpent woman smirk even further.**

**"Know? Well my dear let's just say I had been inform by big deities-"**

**"Old Gods, I should know." **

"The Old Gods?" Brunette-Athena asks with confuse expression glace at her little half-sister. Komi explain to the counterparts of the Greek Gods about the Old Gods and Titan Pantheons and the Titanomachy, Sealing of the Old Gods etc.

**Mikomi mumbled but the serpent woman blink in surprise before smirk again.**

**"Yes as I have my plans to conquer this world and my spies report about the seal which lock the Destroyer inside of you," said the female serpent as she still smirk triumph her face when she saw another shock expression of Mikomi.**

**"I see, your spies are correct I am indeed vessel of Deathwing the Destroyer and now what?" Ancora asked.**

"YOU DEATHWING'S VESSEL!?" they look at her with shock, fear and awe.

"I became Deathwing's Vessel, because his soul is so vile and untamed can destroy entire spirit world. I was afraid for the spirits will be harm by Deathwing so I sealed inside of me. If you **FUCKERS DARE DO A MOTHERFUCKER MOVE LIKE BAND OF FUCKING PARANOIDS I WILL DESTROY ALL LIKE I DID WITH THOSE **_**OTHER**_**-GREEK GODS!"** Komi said with glowing volcanic eyes, slight red veins cracks over her body with vile/foul aura plus her gigantic Chaotic Powers (surpass Khaos' with such ease).

In fear they nodded furiously and fear for their lives and all that dark and chaotic power turn into pacific, kind and motherly aura.

"Okay," Komi said in her cheerful expression in instant with a sweet smile cause everyone sweet drop even Hestias and Rhea.

**"Well my dear I always could do things, terrible things with them-" Mikomi interrupts her.**

**"WAIT! M-maybe we can make a deal." Ancora said drawing her last card from the sleeves (No pun intended) which caught the serpent woman's interesting.**

"You always do anything for your friends don't you daughter," Hades said soft to his girl.

"I always do anything for my family and I don't" said Komi which cause the brunette-Athena, Hades, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Annabeth, Thalia, Hera, Rhea, the two Hestias, Demeters, blonde-Athena, Persephone smile at that while others greeks gods was about to snort only was submit by sweet aura of Komi.

**"Oh, what kind deal we are talking about?" asked the Naga apparently is some kind Queen of the Sea Creatures.**

Everyone leaned to listen.

**"It's simple Queen Azshara. Let's make a tournament right here, in Atlantis *shocking her friends***

As everyone in the room, especially Poseidon, Amphitrite and Percy Jackson, as Percy cried.

"How we are in ATLANTIS?!" as Annabeth, Grover, Thalia nodded in agreement.

"And where my army should defend Atlantis?" Poseidon asks.

"Probably was defeat by Nagas, since the Old God Yogg'Saron and N'zoth are very expert how to make surprise attack over city like Atlantis so no doubt the survive of your men are all captured and prisoned by the Old Gods and transform into most disgusting monsters that can terrified Kraken, Scylla together," said Komi like was the most simple of all universe while everyone look pale as she cough to caught everyone attention and continue to read.

**.**_**I**_**will fight everything you throw against me. I win I gain my freedom and freedom of my friends as well your alliance against the Old Gods," Mikomi offered made her friends and the bodyguards of Queen Azshara widen their eyes in shock but both Queen of the Forsaken and the Queen of the Naga ignore them, again.**

The same people who smiled earlier could help smile again as Poseidon, Hestias, Rhea, Athenas smile warm at her.

**"That's indeed an intriguing but what if**_**I**_**win the bet?" Queen Azshara asked, she indeed is very interesting what happen if she wins the bet.**

Something make their

**"You gain what you most desire. A powerful Dragon Aspect at your services. I will obey**_**unquestionably**_**every orders that you command me on your task as well the Old Gods will be most plead with you successful had not just the most powerful and young Dragon Aspect but as well the vessel of their Champion. I will two rabbits in one hat." Mikomi answered Azshara's question.**

**They all observe how Queen of the Naga walking to left and right before stop and look at Mikomi with glint in her eyes and a very sadistic evil smirk. Mikomi thought didn't flinch but others shivering with chills in the spines.**

Same goes to the Demigods in the real world while Hades, Zeus, Blonde-Athena and Poseidon tight the arms of their thrones.

**"I accept with one more condition: you must fight without your weapons, you can only use Naga's weapon. If you indeed impressive me…I will give them back. Deal?" Queen Azshara now put another card over Mikomi's deal/bet as Mikomi didn't seem dense but Azshara did saw others were dense a bit.**

**"Komi don't do it!? Are you crazy without your weapons you cannot win!" Percy exclaim as he saw Queen Azshara only look at him with amuse and annoy look on her face.**

Komi shook her head. "You have no idea how wrong you are dear Percy. You are not powerful without a weapon. A weapon I just amplified the power of the user not the person itself. If you don't you just become very weak, obsolete and completely independent if you had to survive in the world you most use everything like bare hands, legs and the whole body to survive not just weapon believe I did the same when I destroy those curses Furies bitches."

Komi return to read not allows anybody say any commentary.

**"PERCY!" makes him stop and Mikomi continue. "I will protect you guys with my life. Trust me." Mikomi turn only side of her face with confident and warm smile **

"Such loyal and devotion child," said the childish Hestia.

"Of course she is always be loyal to family and friends even in our world she before my dear _little_ brother cause her suffer to lose her brother and her whole family," said the mature Hestia with sadness voice and poisonous when she speak her "little brother" which cause Zeus flinch in fear and paled at wrath of his old sister from another world.

**of her make Percy stop even couldn't argue because Mikomi release a strong powerful blue aura acting like cloak shied surround Mikomi make strong pressure on the room make everyone had difficult to breath/stun but only one who didn't faze is Queen Azshara but she was impressed with show power of Mikomi as she become excited inside but her tongue lick her lips.**

**'**_**Such…Power…soon will be mine…hehehehehahahaha!'**_**thought the Queen Azshara.**

'_Stay away from my sister/niece/granddaughter/daughter!'_ thought simultaneous brunette-Athena, Poseidon/Hestias, Rhea and Hades.

**Mikomi then drop her show off power then turn to Queen of the Naga and said. "Deal."**

**"Excellent," Azshara said walk out with bodyguards before she do that she grab Mikomi's head with two hands on the cheek then blow up a kiss on the lips. The most erotic manner as both is moaning in pleasure and uses their tongues dancing one over another which make them moaning a bit louder.**

"Whoa that was hot~" Aphrodite said.

"SHUT UP!"

**Everyone even Bodyguards of Azshara are completely flushed at act of the two Queens.**

**"I have to admit not bad kiss at all Forsaken Queen of the Undead Army," said Azshara with seduction smirk.**

**"Of course! Did you expect any less from the Last Assemble of the Highborn?" She said with cocky and sensual tone.**

**"Hahahahahahahaha… Of course not we see soon darling." Queen Azshara said before she departs herself along with bodyguards to Atlantis Coliseum.**

**But one bodyguard stay to deactivate the runes, as the Obelisk stop to glow, magical walls falling down and the energy shackles attach with chains vanish free Mikomi and allow her to drop down against the floor. Mikomi still had her reflexes as elf so she manage barely stand when she colliding against the floor.**

**Mikomi even free she still possess the heavy metal in her pulse which means the shackle wasn't energy like the chains so that means the shackles was the enchantment to active the energy drain from the chains and the magical walls that drain her mana and a bit of her life force.**

**"KOMI!" Percy cried again.**

**"Stop Percy! If you are capture by an enemy with your all your friends. The only you thing you can do is accept and worry**_**what**_**you going to**_**say**_**if not careful you will sentence your friends to death," said Mikomi without turn around as the Naga Royal Guard already loose his patience.**

"Very true, you should just stop say stupid's that came from your mouths before think which should reverse," said Komi and she turn to Percy. "You don't start I will _discipline _you myself."

Percy shivering in fear and paled at the _discipline_ and the way of her expression smirk and lick lips which cause all boys shivering in fear.

Luckily, Komi resume reading again.

**"Move out!" Command the Naga Royal Guard.**

**(Ruins of Atlantis, Coliseum – Five Hours Later)**

**The Coliseum is completely filled with Naga from Warriors, Spellcasters, Slaves, Mur'Guls. The crown Naga are burst out in cheery and excitement and they get even more because their Queen appears in her cabin and they stop when she raises one of her six arms and the crown become silent.**

The screen shows Coliseum filled with Nagas creatures filled the entire coliseum and Hades was internal nervous for safety of his daughter as Persephone grab her hand over her husband distressed which calm him a little.

**"My people today, I show our warriors in the first turn is the vicious Murloc Warriors with pair of Mur'Guls Ravagers, three Murlocs and three Mur'Guls will fight against Ancora Windrunner one of our descents as Highborn!" Azshara announced then the crown scream in excitement to one of their descents are still alive but others scream for her blood the Queen of the Naga smirk.**

**The gate open showing up Ancora/Mikomi being scouted by Five Naga Royal Guards each them hold a long trident with glow sharp that fabric out chains attached it to the Mikomi's shackles.**

**Mikomi shrugged at people completely uninterested what they want. The Five Royal Guards stand with far away simultaneous stop to channel the energy chains. Once they deactivate the Royal Guards step away from coliseum. Then Mikomi bow her torso and extended her arms which broke the shackles with her own strength which the Naga crown gasping in surprise.**

The two Ares smirk at that.

"Finally some action," said Ares with black glass as his counterpart smirk as well.

**She then examined her pulse, clenched few times before to see if still function after she saw there nothing wrong with her pulses, she smirk then turns to Queen Azshara in the cabin.**

**"I READY WHEN YOU ARE MY QUEEN!" Mikomi/Ancora yelled.**

**Azshara smirk at Mikomi's excitement as she announce. "Round 1, FIGHT!"**

**The fight barely start for Murlocs and Mur'Guls because Mikomi burst in speed and jump high make hands seals with earth hands seal, then ended with ram seal. "Fire Style: Great Meteor Strike Jutsu!"**

**Mikomi inhaling all oxygen in her lungs then let out a giant boulder evolve with flames the it move toward the small creatures as crushed all of them and melting by heating fire. Then Mikomi landing and quickly run with chakra enhancements her feet in order to run more quickly as by middle way she grabbed it a spear which like Naga Siren uses then she trust the blade to get through the head of Mur'Gul who survived but with broken leg.**

**Mikomi slapped her fingers and the giant boulder evolving with flames vanishes as never was there only remain the ground damaged by giant meteor.**

"Badass!" Ares with black glasses smirk smugly.

"Oh my counterpart my former champion can do more than just that and I surprise about weirds jutsu- techniques," said the flamed-Ares.

"Believe me _brother_. I can do more that you can't imagine," said Komi with sweet cold smile as sent chills in the spine of everybody while brunette- Athena and others-Greek Gods and Goddesses start get worried.

**Thanks to her good ears she heard few gates as more warriors appears two second round start with more Murlocs, Snap Dragons and small group of Naga Myrmidons.**

**'**_**I get feel this take a while,'**_**Mikomi thought before she made few hands seals then. "Yamiton: Kuroi Gokakyuu no Jutsu (Dark Style: Black/Dark Fireball Technique)!"**

**A giant purple with black streaks fireball was launch by Mikomi's mouth as hit few creatures Nagas before she takes two Naga's speak one is in her hand another was stuck on the ground and she take to fill her empty hand. Once her hands are full she falls to her stance.**

**'**_**I just hope everyone is okay and hope that Percy doesn't open his mouth'**_**said Mikomi**

"That's is impossible because is Percy after right Thalia," Nico said with smirk.

"That's right cousin," Thalia smirk back.

"Screw you guys!" Percy enraged with pout cause everybody to laugh.

**to herself, in thoughts, but something tell her that he going to open his mouth.**

**And she will pay free with worse shape.**_**If**_**she win the bet.**

**(Meanwhile Atlantis' Old Prison)**

**"Did you know I am Poseidon's Son, The God of the Sea," Percy said unaware his comrades wanted bashing his head with something tough object by reveal something that shouldn't be revealed!**

"GODDAMN IT PERCY!" Everyone scream at him causing him to shrink in his couch.

**"Really" after two Naga Myrmidons look each other's then smirk.**

**"Idiot, Mikomi going to destroy you for this!" everyone except the unaware Percy and Naga Myrmidons have same thoughts.**

"I will not only that my darling hehehe" said Komi with sweet giggles cause Percy shivering terrible especially Zeus, Poseidon and others who is boyfriends or brothers.

**(With Ancora in Ninth Round – Five Hours Later)**

"YOU BEEN FIGHTING FOR FIVE HOURS!" Hades literally screams as Komi.

"That because you open your mouth seaweed brain," Komi with sweet smile at son of Poseidon as he shivering.

"S-sorry" said Percy.

"Oh hehehehehe you will be my darling, you will be," said Komi with such sweet tone and her smiles grew which scary the crap of everybody.

'_Damn she scary!'_ everyone thought.

**'**_**Something tell me I will gonna destroy Percy Jackson for this!'**_**Mikomi thought as she doesn't know how right she is. **

"Of course she is," Komi and Annabeth said same time.

**Right now she loose to much fatigue in her lungs after fighting almost no resting like Naga Myrmidons, Naga Royal Guards, Naga Sirens, Couatls, Mur'Guls (Of all Types), Murlocs (All types too), Snap Dragons, Aquatic Drakes and Aquatic Dragonspawns.**

**Now, she currently is fighting against four Aquatic Dragonspawns and one Aquatic Drake (that is almost reaching his mature/adulthood form).**

**"Those Dragons looks like Naga crossing with it. They no doubt had supremacy over water, sea, ice as well are almost immune against spell as well can use no doubt Mana Shield…Fuck my life," Mikomi/Ancora deduced.**

Hades, Annabeth and two Athenas smiles at her deduction

**The Aquatic Dragonspawns run with their large weapons like ones Naga Siren uses and Mikomi previous use. One Dragonspawn was close to Ancora attack with chomp vertical attack like Warhammer but Mikomi jump invade the Dragonspawn's personal space then she trust her fist from below to up likes Hadou Shoryuken which Percy will love say some shits or something like that.**

**Her fist hit Dragonspawn's jaw causing him jerked up his head up while he screams in pain but Ancora didn't pay attention to his pain as she jump high about seven meters then she launches Fire Breath from the open palm aim at injured Dragonspawn which the flames burning the creature alive as she did the same with second one.**

**The third one was under control by Mikomi's Charm/Mind Control to lure the third kill the fourth which both last Dragonspawns kill each other's in the process. A dirty trick she has as Dark Ranger or Banshee Ranger. Apparently the "Third" Dragonspawn was not killed yet he walking toward Mikomi like zombie and Mikomi give his large weapon back and surprise everyone even Azshara, for Mikomi make gesture to the Dragonspawn kill himself and the Dragonspawn nodded dumbly before stabbing himself constantly until he die with excess blood.**

Everyone was shock at such brutality that Mikomi do such thing.

"When battle is upon us you had to choose: It you or your opponent. Survive or be perish like failure fool!" Komi said as she turns to flamed-Ares. "Isn't that what you told me brother?"

"Looks like you learn well," the flamed-Ares with bloodthirsty smirk as his counterpart only look with interesting as everyone could feel intense hatred that Komi possess for Ares as Komi decide to read again.

**Everyone was first surprise to see Mikomi manages to rises a thick weapon which is heavier than her body if not twice heavy. But the surprise turn out into shock or horror for command the "zombie-like" Aquatic Dragonspawn kill himself with such horrible fate.**

**Soon she turn her hips and face the Aquatic/Naga-like Dragon who let out a fearsome howl charges blindly enraged open his mouth and shoot water vortex against Mikomi use quickly Mana Shield which protect her. The Dragon-like Naga saw that his attack didn't work so he decide to eat her but Mikomi saw that which she smirk then decide follow the currents and jumping inside of the mouth which cause the Naga crown look at her with jaw drop and wide eyes as plates.**

**All of them had "WHE THE FUCK!?" look/expression on the face.**

Same goes to the new additional crown.

**The Drake whine as he tried to split Mikomi out of him but while she was inside of the dragon she channel her powers to cold releases and enchanted her spear then she stabbing in all directions causing injures and from injures stabs ice started spread out from each stab. The cold and frozen the Naga-like Dragon from inside out, the ice cold freeze his flesh, bones, organics all into ice sculpture and due fact the Dragon is aquatic the chance frozen even more quick is bigger and process also very fast. Outside, in point of view of the Aquatic Dragon was squirming in the moment when Mikomi stabbing him then he feel pain and cold, soon the Dragon scream in despair as he rose his body then suddenly he turn into an ice sculpture.**

**The naga-people are utterly shocked to see the Naga Dragon is completely turn into living ice sculpture but then the ice dragon start to shaking as many people smirk as well Queen Azshara. But not so many smirking like the rest of the Nagas. They are hope the Dragon will break free but soon turned into shock and horror when his ribs broken in two side when two largest gray wings then Ancora Windrunner break the head and from the hole Ancora fly up after she retreat back her exposed largest wings. Soon they saw Mikomi coming out from the hole (where Dragon's head once was there before explode in hundred pieces). While she ascended and smirk for hear the shocking/horror gasps from the crown then she stop midair bringing her hands then a bright spiral green bluish with fire cracked then she throw it soon the projectile ball/bolt get inside of the behead then the Aquatic Dragon's ice sculpture/form then exploded in hundred pieces that scattered all over the arena.**

**"I called it Ryuurasengan (Dragon Spiral Sphere), if this hit a mountain or a titan destroy all molecular cells inside out, destroying limb for limb like dumb for a dragon of yours," Ancora said create her Rasengan in her right hand to demonstrate her new destruction spell. "Dragon Spiraling/Spiral Sphere" Is a technique based on Rasengan (Spiraling/Spiral Sphere) to create Ryuurasengan (Dragon Spiral/Spiraling Sphere). The normal Rasengan does cause some internal damage as well damage molecular level cells but when she uses Futon: Rasenshuriken (Wind Style: Spiral Shuriken).**

**The Ryuurasengan (Dragon Spiral Sphere) has the most destruction level than Futon: Rasenshuriken (Wind Style: Spiral Shuriken). With combine of her dragon powers and Rasengan create a new version form of Futon: Rasenshuriken (Wind Style: Spiral Shuriken). Before all that banishment she was about create Futon: Rasenshuriken for Jiraiya as gift for being a good teacher (at least before he throw her to the pit). However, thanks to the banishment and betrayal of her godparents (Tsunade and Jiraiya) make Mikomi enraged and cancel her Futon: Rasenshuriken and make it a new technique which called Ryuurasengan (Dragon Spiraling/Spiral Sphere). Buuuuut she still needs to test it so she uses the frozen aquatic Dragon as dummy training.**

"An worthy technique as Hades' Child," said Komi with a smirk as Hades smirk back feel proud and better.

"Can you teach me that sister!?" Nico with starts in his eyes. Komi giggles find it was really cute.

"Of course little brother and I will teach your sister Bianca some my technique too that will help protect you both and each other better," said Komi as she smile when Nico hug his sister as she hug back. Hades has small smile and Persephone smile content at the scenes before her same goes to Hestias, Demeters and Rhea.

**Mikomi after demonstrate her new project destruction spell she landing on the ground with grace thanks to her dragon wings. She flapped wings one more time before they are retreated back. After seconds, she collapses slowing on the ground as her body is completely covered with sweats and blood of her fallen opponents. Ancora pants heavily, she so fucking tired and to fucking injured.**

**The blood running down with her sweats, the cuts wounds even she evade all attacks few opponents use their enchantment spells in their weapons only for increase range attacks from sharp blades which causes injuries her these cuts over her whole body. Her outfit is completely in ruins and worse shape than she fights Hakkar the Houndmaster.**

**As well her hood and capes is complete destroyed from the sixth round when Nagas started play hard with spell enchanting their weapons. There signs of slashes, cuts, stabs and tore apart by claws appears over her skin, clothes, hide armor.**

They start to get worried, especially Komi's friends in the guests and father.

**She then makes gesture with right hand after she dropped her weapon in the belly of the beast. The magic wisp surround the gestured land as a big-heavy brown bag with cord wrapped it suddenly appears after she made with a gesture with her hand. She is so tired that she even had with her own teeth not so strong because she accidentally cut off the cords (Because she doesn't have another substitute cord); finally she takes off the cords without tear it.**

**Still holding the cord with teeth then she laying down the bag resting on her lap once she sit down on the dirt floor.**

**"Elixir Replenish Potion, out!" Ancora said as the bag open suddenly a yellow glow like raylight shine from the gaping bag then a giant elixir with purple liquid appears surround by golden wisps before vanish.**

**She grabs the glass and drunk everything that was inside of the glass before drop on the floor and broke the glass in hundred pieces and also shattered random places.**

**After dropping the emptiness glass she let out a breath from her lungs as she is surround blue and green flash with risen wisps from her feet ascends until vanish again. Now, she recovery slowing her mana and health, right not she is 40% and she is recovering plus 40%.**

**But 40% or 80% are enough to stand up but she must not fight or the effect with will be cancel.**

**She stands up and glares at Queen Azshara.**

**"I FINISH ALL YOUR WAVES AGAINST ME AZSHARA THAT ENOUGH!" Mikomi exclaim before she takes a stuck weapon and throw at Azshara's cup.**

**The crown gasp at action for ever dare attack The Former Queen of the Highborn. Before the crown starting fear because the expression faces of the Queen Azshara become deadly seriously.**

"See what I mean just because Azshara look like the most favorites and most beautiful Aphrodite's daughter doesn't mean she weak, she is pretty dangerous when she dead serious but if she pissed off she can destroy the entire capital city in seconds with her power overwhelming," said Komi with serious tone make everyone look at her with widen eyes.

**The Queen of the Nagas slowing rises from the throne then leaping out from her royal cabin to the arena then once she landing she quickly draw her deadly-look trident then run toward Ancora with such speed, but Mikomi/Ancora even weak or almost full of energy manages backward in acrobatic move.**

**The replenish effect stop to working when because Azshara's Trident manages cut her right cheek but was a light one. However, even the replenish doesn't work anymore, Mikomi/Ancora still manages recovery 74% which is good enough to fight against anyone but to fight against Azshara is another thing.**

**She will than luck, first she will need 100% which she is not and two she is completely in disadvantage against this woman without her weapons. Mikomi/Ancora then summon out her wings and a long tail with curve blade at tip.**

**"Well, well. Ancora Windrunner. I, Azshara the Queen of the Naga Empire is your true final obstacle to get your freedom. But, there new deals I grant yours enchant weapons back as I will fight with my full power!" said the cruel naga queen with a devilish smirk.**

**"You will give my weapons back? What's the catch Azshara!" Ancora demanded with suspicious in her voice which makes Azshara smirks even more.**

**"Catch? The catch is your cannot kill me if you do my Naga will destroy you and these Demigods," Mikomi/Ancora's eyes widen in shock and Azshara saw that and smirk. "Yes, my darling I know your friends are demigods just like Cenarius. How I knew, it was thanks to your little friend Porce, no Percy? Yes! Percy decides to say "Did you know I am Poseidon's Son, The God of the Sea." After that, I think I want keep him as my pet/mate," said Azshara while she smirks to see Ancora's Left Eye twitched in irritation and she have a red anime vein popped up in the forehead.**

**'**_**Percy, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!'**_**thought Ancora she look – no glared dangerous at Azshara.**

"Already did," Komi said sweet tone.

**Ancora stood "Well, I accept your terms as bonus of my defeated I be your eternal dragon pet. Deal?"**

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

**Azshara's smirk just grew even more "Deal. Here your weapons!" Naga Queen shake her arms, hands to enchantments to summon Ancora's weapons before her.**

**Ancora put her twin-scimitars the sheath around her waist/hips. Drawing her Elven Bow of Agony from her back. "I am Ready Azshara!"**

**"GOOD!" soon both clash each over another.**


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 11: Reading Alternate World:

"**Chapter 10: Camp Out and Another Dark Titan!**" Komi reads. As the Olympians or rather everyone didn't like about the _Another Dark Titan_.

**Mikomi, Percy, Thalia, Grover and Annabeth manage get out from Atlantis and return to the surface via portal made by Azshara to appear in the same place where they kidnapped. Now they camped out in the woods, in a marshy clearing that local kids had obviously been used for panties. The ground was littered with flattened soda cans ad fast-foods wrapped.**

Dionysus yarned and drawn out "Properly had a wild party."

Artemis glared at the god of wine and said "Leaving all that trash in the clearing such a tragedy."

Demeter nodded her head agreeing with her niece.

Dionysus hmmed then shrugged his shoulders.

**"Well, this probably not the best place to camp out," Percy said with his face twist by the smell of the garbage.**

**"You think," said Thalia**

**"It's ok, guys. We have some foods and blankets," said Grover.**

"Definely we take from suppose Medusa's place and of course we killed specially I force Percy to killed," Ancora said.

"WHAT!? WHY!?" Percy look betrayed.

"Because Percy I can't always protect you and two it's was _your_ idea to go there and three so you make this mess so you fix plain and simple," said Ancora/Komi grin at Percy whine even more.

"Wait you allow my face Medusa alone!" exclaimed Poseidon.

"First off; he put the group in danger so is his fault two he didn't use his brain as I insist many and many times. And three he make this crap now he will clean and learn his mistakes with little of pain of course," said Komi completely unaffected by glare of Poseidon. The blonde Athena secretly agreed with her logic.

She resumes reading.

**"And we don't have any option," said Annabeth.**

**"Yes, we do…Mokuton: Shichuuka no Jutsu (Wood Style: Four-Pillar House Technique)!" Mikomi said as her friend stand aside and she clap her hands together and the ground started to shaken then many roots come out from the ground. Soon started growing and twisting each other/together. It took them a minute to finish…as a house was built just like… Camp Half-Blood's New Limbo.**

"That's amazing Komi!" Everyone including the Titaness, three virgin goddesses as she giggles.

**Everyone look gowned at the building that just materialized out of the ground.**

**'**_**Wow!'**_** Everyone but Mikomi thought.**

Everyone mirrored that thought especially the newcomers gods and goddesses

**"There's a plenty space for all so you can sleep inside instead outside but first: Dead Portal Lv.1" said Mikomi as she slapped her fingers and far away a darkness pillar except the ground with Unholy Aura at top then vanish four Ghouls, two Abomination (Lesser Class), six Shades and One Val'Kyr Lesser Warrior appears after vanish of pillar and aura.**

"You never show this kind power when you stand with us sister?" asked brunette Goddess of Wisdom.

"That's because I don't want to our ignorant and paranoid father see more than a threat and ended hurt more my dear baby _innocent_ brother. Which was capture no thanks to you or Ares," said Komi without expression cause the brunette look down in for that faith day as others her siblings had also decency to look down as well.

"Hmph!" Komi humped then return too reading while others shared looks before look at the images four Ghouls, two Abomination (Lesser Class), six Shades and One Val'Kyr Lesser Warrior.

They all already know about the Ghouls and Shades but not the two knew additional. Of course they all disgusting with the Abomination.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" shrieks some females including some goddesses while Hades and Melinoe look very interesting.

"The Abomination has brain of an average Ogre. They made stitches by variables flesh corpses and mounted in the laboratory just like Frankenstein," said Komi as few has look with disgusting look while Hades, Melinoe and Persephone didn't look disturbing but soon change when they saw the Val'Kyr.

"What about her?" Annabeth ask pin at the tall/med-giant woman dressing as Valkyrie.

"Oh? That an Val'Kyr and unfortunate will also explain in the book and I will explain more about in the end to retrieve Master Bolt so no more question kids," said Komi tilted her index finger cause everyone groan make her giggles alongside with Hestia and Rhea.

While the others Olympians never saw her act like this and somehow felt a little envy towards them.

**The creatures kneel before Mikomi and simultaneous said "What our bidding my Dark Lady!"**

**"W-what the hell!?" Grover freaking out.**

**"Relax those of my Forsaken that I told you Percy. Shades! I want three of you scout outside while others three will stand inside, two Ghouls will stay inside as for you too Lesser Abominations. The rest stay out. And you my dear Val'Kyr stay at top of this house you be our, **_**guardian**__**angel**_**," said/command Mikomi as they obey while the giant woman with Valkyrie armor with largest angles wings bow before do as her queen commands.**

**"As you command my Forsaken Queen!" before she left and guard at top of the house while her voice was cold but still have hint of gentle in them.**

**"Mikomi, who was that woman?" ask Zeus' Daughter.**

**"Oh, that was and Val'Kyr," said Ancora.**

**"Huh?" everyone has confused expression.**

**"The Val'Kyrs are like Valkyries of the Norse/Aegir Mythologies**

"Norse gods?" Selina asked.

"C'mon did you guys really think that Olympus only realm existed on this world, there others gods like Osiris the Leader of the Egyptians, Seth, Anubis the God of Death, Ra the God of the Sun, Odin the God King of Asgard and Vikings, Thor the Thunder God and Loki the God of Pranks and Ruler of the Underworld alongside with Hel the Goddess of the Underworld which surprise she almost looks like you Melinoe with your whites parts and mummified parts both divide in half," she said with images of the famous Gods of Egyptians, Asgard and Hel the Goddess of the Underworld which look exactly like Melinoe.

"Cool," Melinoe said with smirk at her baby sister which she replied with her own smirk.

**, they also known as Angels of Death in Nordic Tales. My Val'Kyrs has power to Raise Dead for thirty-six seconds, Resurrect and others stuff sometimes their abilities," said Mikomi in cheering expression while she scratch her which cause others sweat drop at her acts.**

The sweat drops also appears behind heads of everyone as they look at Komi which she repeat same cheering manner as in the book cause everyone's sweat drops increases.

**(Meanwhile with Val'Kyr – Same Time)**

**The Lesser Val'Kyr eavesdropping her Master with friends. Val'Kyr was feeling proud how she described her skills but after she said "other stuff" this cause the Val'Kyr to fall on the ground with face kissing/sunk head first and the last part when her master said such cheerful act make our Lesser Val'Kyr a sweat-drops appears in her head while she crying in misery.**

"Poor thing," Apollo said he turn to Komi. "Don't you feel a bit bad for what you had done?"

"Nope" Komi replied cheering manner cause everyone sweat drop.

**"*sniff* Why, master?" the Val'Kyr whine as she is crying with anime waterfall-like tears.**

"Because I love make everyone's lives miserable!" said Komi giggles cause everyone looks at her with fear as Hades and Melinoe chucked because they also like do that too.

**(With Group – Midnight)**

**Percy and others comfort themselves as Percy saw Mikomi wasn't here. "Where is Komi?"**

Many raise eyebrow as the anthrop-Artemis look at her baby sister.

"Where you have been?" Artemis asked.

"What I do and not do isn't your damn business as _New_ Queen of Olympus I don't give a damn if you are my precious sister as does mean I don't have give you any satisfaction," said Komi with most tone as Queen would but give a second hint that she push on she will pay like flamed- Ares.

So she choice wisely to be quiet which Komi sign happily and start read again.

**"She is there," Grover replied with finger as other as saw her with slide door, (the house is Japanese style) open, with wide sight they saw Mikomi different aspect. She didn't use her broken tier when she fought against Hakkar the Houndmaster. Mikomi uses blue-purplish kimono with blue sakuras flowers, the obi has sun, moon and stark along with kanji "Death", "Love", "Rebirth", "Balance", "Light", "Darkness" and "Life". On her back there five dragons one has unique color. Each dragon has as sphere in the chest, the first dragon with red lines is the Lifebinder, bronze dragon has golden-brown which shine is the Timeless One, the green dragon is Dreamer/Awakening, the blue dragon with crystal horns is Spellweaver and black dragon is Earth-Warder also in between of Dragons there a white sphere with rainbow outlines Aspect of Gods. The blond turn out while with blue highlight as her eyes are white glowing eyes with rainbow streaks and in her pupil and outline of the iris.**

"You look very pretty in this Kimono dear," Aphrodite squealed.

Komi giggles and others nodded in agreement with Goddess of Love.

She indeed looks very beautiful in this kimono.

**She stared for a moment before her third vertically eye open on the forehead with red iris with three rings with each had three tomoe. That was Juubi/Shinju's Eye.**

Everyone had different reactions others thought badass, others cools, and others had chills and etc.

**She looks so deep in the shine of the moon and pray "Tsu-obaachan, I need you kind me please help me to protect my friends they are more important than my life."**

"Such selfless," Hestia said with warm smile as Rhea smile and nod.

"She always was before Ares and practically all Olympus destroy her life," said the adult-Hestia she smile from the beginning but her smile fades as others frowned at the fact someone so sweet could have such harsh life and yet still stand.

**She sent a thought pray to her grandaunt Tsukuyomi as she listen her pray.**

**The replied from the Moon/Night Goddess was a kind little glow ball with fairy wings that flying around level head of Uzumaki. The fairy was pretty and cute like child give happened to Mikomi, the presence was so cute that cause the Dragon Aspect God smile content at the childish fairy as the fairy looks like so much Amaterasu's little partner ****(Okami no Amaterasu and I don't recall his name)****.**

"Awwww~" Every female deity and demigoddesses cooed at the cute thing.

**"Hey there cutie pie nice to meet you," said Mikomi with low voice like she talk to a little child and she stroke slightly at the little fairy.**

**"**_**I am Naris the Fairy of the Moon. I maybe small but if you understand how my powers work you can protect anybody!"**_** exclaimed The Moon Fairy who called herself Naris as she spoke of with such excitement like a child as unknown for the attitude causes Mikomi giggles at the innocent creatures.**

**"Oh, Kami you are so cute I think going to kiss you!" Mikomi so a bit loud she grab gentle the fairy by surprise as bringer to her close to her mouth then give the fairy as soft kiss on the cheek of the fairy.**

**Even the fairy has size of a doll and Mikomi's lips are covering half head of the childish fairy. After kiss that Mikomi the little fairy, Mikomi saw the little fairy is crimson now.**

All females squealed at how adorable the little fairy is.

**"Hehehe, sorry one is just that you so cute like Amaterasu-obachan's little companion, Issun," said the Hades' Daughter with such excitement tone.**

**"R-really?" said a blushing Fairy of the Moon.**

**"Of course cutie pie *kiss her again*. Now let's sleep and return to normal before they notice," Mikomi said before return to normal then she finally sleep alongside with her friends.**

**(Mikomi's Dream)**

Everyone pay close attention the dreams.

**Everything was darkness as she was in some realm the skies is like dark clouds with hundred maelstroms in different size. Purple lightning shoot out from the clouds. Mikomi look around.**

**"Nice! But another thing get off my mind," Mikomi coolly at dark source that appears before her.**

"You already know that is father?" Hades ask her.

"Please like allow myself to be manipulating by Gaia or by that stupid whine Titan King," Komi sneered.

**"****What was that no fear,"**** said the dark voice.**

"I don't fear trash," Komi coolly as Rhea smile and Hades smirks.

**"Like I will be afraid from a coward such as you granddaddy," said Mikomi as she sneered at the source.**

Cause the Poseidon laugh. "I like your daughter brother."

Hades smiled and thanked Poseidon.

Hestia, elder Goddesses and Rhea had smiles on their faces. This just showed how beautiful they all are.

**"****HOW DARE YOU-"**

**"****I SAY GET OUT!"**** exclaimed the Dragon Aspect of Gods then a flash of light consumes everything and darkness realm is banished from her might for moment.**

**When the flash slowing fades away, she appears again in front of giant and thick regulars bars and also there's very big and thick chains bathing with lava liquid. The place she was inside of an active volcano. The ground has lava cracks like fissures close to the gate.**

They all know where she is in Deathwing's Jail.

**"****Well, well it isn't my granddaughter, come with her full glory, are you have finally come to see me, my little darling?"**** said the insane yet calm voice of the prisoner as her voice are deep and booming the whole place. Soon the lava glowing-like eye opens up.**

They grimed.

**"Well, grandfather can a sexy granddaughter visit her dear granddaddy?" Mikomi sneering at source as the creature behind of the gate, cracking out madly before calm down.**

**"****I suppose not. But if you come here to think I have to do something about the **_**dark**_** dream you must start get rusty girl. I maybe able cast nightmare with aid of Old God N'Zoth to block Ysera the Dreamer get through and find out that cursed Neltharion is shackles with chains and tentacles of Old God. In other worlds, I not responsible for the dark dream the energy it's vile as an Old God," ****the "granddaddy" deduced calmly yet insane tone.**

The original Olympians and Rhea exchange looks there no doubt that was Kronos in their dreams.

**"I see, well I suppose already know who is the guy then," said Mikomi in calm voice makes her grandfather aka Deathwing raise eyebrow at her tone.**

"Kronos," Komi said in simple matter fact.

**"****If this true why are you so calm?"**** asks the Black Scourge **

"Yeah why you so calm," Zoe asked as Komi continue to read.

**which cause Mikomi crack a smile.**

**"My, my granddaddy. You of all people should know already I **_**always**_** foresee my enemies steps as I already know that massive creature is same size as, Sargeras, in other words, it a Titan…kukukukuku all is according with my plan," said Mikomi with mysterious smile.**

"YOU KNEW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!?" They yelled as Komi giggle and smirk.

**"****You mean that you already knew this going to happen?"**** said Deathwing but as but as soon he saw soon her innocent smile he cracks one of his insane smirks.****"Are you using Nozdormu's skills to see the future, doesn't it?"**

**"Who? Me? I will never do such thing!? Ja ne!" said Mikomi act as sweet child before vanish like she never was there only leaving an insane laugh of Deathwing behind.**

"You had a strange relationship with him," Hera statement.

"Maybe if my live wasn't torment by my _father Zeus_, maybe I still somehow stable," said Komi with rhetorical causing everyone especially others-Olympians flinched since is their fault.

**(In Percy's Dream)**

**Percy stood in a dark cavern before a gaping pit. Gray mist creatures churned all around him, whispering rags of smokes that he somehow knew were the spirits of the dead. They tugged at his clothes, trying pull him back, but he felt compelled to walk forward to the very edge of the chasm.**

**The pit yawned so wide and was so bottomless that only you can see is abyss, something huge and evil.**

**"****The little hero, too weak, too young but perhaps you will do,"**** an amused voice echoed far down in the pit.**

**The voice was ancient-cold and heavy. It wrapped around Percy like sheets of lead.**

**"****They have misled you, boy. Barter with me. I will give what you want,"**** it said.**

**A shimmering image hovered over the void: Percy's mother, Sally Jackson, frozen at moment to see Mikomi's pet, Infrits **_**before**_** it attack him as but bite his mother and dissolved in a showed of gold. Her fare was distorted in pain, and her world slow turn dark and she gasping a worrying word: Percy!**

Percy narrowed his eyes and said "One of the worst dreams ever."

**Percy tried to cry out, boy. But his voice wouldn't work. Cold laughter echoed from chasm. An invisible force pulled him forward.**

**"****Help me rise, boy. Bring me the bolt. Strike a blow against the treacherous go-"**** the hunger voice was interrupted.**

**"That's enough!" Mikomi appears with darkness maelstrom of energy surround her as she appears between Percy and the pit.**

**"Last time what I told you? You are not welcome here…Not in my mind nor Percy's," Mikomi said.**

"That's right you jerk nobody do this to my sea horse plushy," Komi huskily and dominate which cause many demigods blushing while Annabeth narrowed eye at her which she saw and smirk at her cause her fuming as Thalia couldn't help but smirk with Nico.

Bianca giggles at her baby brother.

**"****You dare disrespectful. I will-"**

**"Silence, go back and BEGONE!" exclaimed Mikomi did same thing the creature was in her dream.**

**Percy saw her mother's image fade. "W-what is this, Mikomi?" He asked.**

**"Percy, someone tries manipulate you," Mikomi said. "We can talk about it later. Now wake up!"**

**(Real World – Sun Ascending/Six o'clock AM)**

**Someone was shaking Percy to waking him up. His eyes opened with sun hit his face.**

**"Well, the zombie lives," said Annabeth, joked before she hit by light elbow of Thalia.**

**"Come on don't be ass with him," said Thalia with hands on the hips.**

**"Aye, aye, ma'am," Annabeth tease before she mock bow.**

**Thalia sign at her best friend's act.**

**"How long was I sleep?" Percy asked ignore his own trembling because of his dream.**

**"Long enough for me to cook breakfast," said Annabeth tossed him a bag of nacho-flavored corn chip from Auntie Em's snack bar.**

Apollo grinned and shouted "Nachos for the win!"

Hermes frowned and said "No sour cream and onions"

Apollo snorted and said "yeah right Herms."

Artemis' left eye was twitching.

All the gods and male demigods backed away from the ticking time bomb also known as Artemis.

Hermes and Apollo didn't notice the impending doom.

Five minutes later of arguing over which favor of chips is better Nachos or Sour Cream and Onions.

Artemis hair was shadowing her eyes and approached slowly at the two bickering gods.

Hermes and Apollo stood no chance.

Two minutes later we find a knocked out Hermes and Apollo on the floor of the throne room.

Artemis was grinning and back at her throne and said "Komi you may continue."

Komi smiled back at the goddess of the moon and hunt.

**"Mikomi and Grover gone for exploring, so let's go," said Thalia as the group come out from the house.**

**Everyone's jaw dropped, when they saw what front sight was, yesterday were trash but now there beautiful flowers, living green grass and trees.**

**"Whoa!" They said as they observe at a site until spot Mikomi with while dragons wings come out from her back.**

"Whoa, the entire forest was covered with trash, now is clean!" Demeter said absolute wonderer as Persephone and Artemis.

**They saw her float without flap her wings. They watch, Mikomi make a hand-sign and shout, "Mokuton: Jukai Kotan no Jutsu (Wood Style: Nativity of the Sea of Trees Technique)!" in few seconds, they saw the plane area turn into a vast forest with trees.**

"Very good," Demeter smile compliment to Komi who smiles back.

**"Wow!" They all awed at the sight.**

**"Like my work I see," said a voice behind of them cause them to jump.**

**"Don't do that!" They complain at Mikomi.**

"Well done, you're the best granddaughter I've ever had!" Demeter exclaimed happily, Persephone smile at her.

"Grandma I am not your only step-granddaughter alongside with Melinoe, Nico and Bianca," Komi giggles as Demeter nod with huge proud smile, Persephone smile again this time a bit more happy than before practically beamed at those worlds even Melinoe was surprise and give a small genuine smile.

**"Do what?" Mikomi asked innocently which cause them fuming at her and she giggles. "So did you like my work?"**

**"You did that?" asked Satyr pointed at site. Mikomi nodded. "How?"**

**"You already saw what I did with the house and to the forest," Mikomi replied before landing then dismisses her dragon wings.**

**"How many powers you have Komi!" Thalia and Annabeth said.**

"That what we wish to know!" Everyone whine at her as Komi giggles alongside with Hestia and Rhea.

**"I'm a woman of many skills, come we have a lot work to do," said Mikomi before she and her friends move again to their quest.**

**(With Grover – Five Minutes)**

**The group looking for Grover as they saw him sitting cross-legged on the blanket with fuzzy in his lap, a dirty, Unna totally pink stuffed animal. **

Thalia screamed out while holding their hands to their eyes "AHHHH pick it burns!"

Annabeth sighed at her sister figure reaction to the color pink.

Artemis and the other hunters had grins on their faces.

**'**_**It not a stuffed animal. It was a poodle,'**_** Percy thought.**

**"No, he's not and neither Komi," Grover said when the poodle yapped at Percy and Mikomi suspiciously.**

**"Are you…talking to that thing?" Percy blinked unnoticed Mikomi shook disappointed at his behavior.**

**"Percy, this thing is our ticked west. Ne nice to him," Grover warned.**

**"You can talk to animals?" Percy asked.**

**Mikomi said, "Considering he is part animal, then yes, asshole." She muttered at last.**

**"Komi Percy, meet Gladiola. Gladiola, Percy Komi."**

**Mikomi crouch beside Grover and greet Gladiola with kiss, "Hello Gladiola!"**

**Gladiola yipped happily to Mikomi cause the Uzumaki giggles while poodle link her nose.**

**Percy stared Annabeth and Thalia, figuring they did crack up at this practical joke they were playing, but they look dead serious.**

**"I'm not saying hello to pink poodle," He said. "Forget it."**

**"Percy," Annabeth said. "I said hello to the poodle. Thalia too, even Komi too. You **_**will**_** say hello to the poodle."**

"Always have to have permission from Annabeth" teased Nico.

Percy blushed and said "well at least I know they are smart."

Nico and Thalia nodded their heads in agreement.

Annabeth grinned at the compliment.

**The poodle growled.**

**"Hallow poodle," Percy said.**

**After that, Grover and Mikomi explain there a reward who return the receive $200. However, Gladiola didn't really want to go back to his family, but he was willing to if meant helping Grover.**

**Percy asked Grover how the poodle knows about reward. Grover retort/replied that he read.**

**"So we return Gladiola and we get money, and we buy tickets to Los Angeles. Simple," Annabeth said in her best strategy voice.**

Athena smiled at one of her favorite daughters at the current time.

Brunette-Athena said "Define a Daughter of Athens."

Annabeth smile at the compliment of her mother's counterpart.

"Proud of it!" Athena smirked and her counterpart giggles.

**Mikomi look confuse and asks "And why we can't use my money I have a lot for us?"**

**"We will use that in an emergency Komi," Thalia explained.**

**"Alright then," Mikomi nodded.**

**After buy tickets Percy was lost in thoughts about his dream. **_**'The whispering of the dead, the thing in the chasm, and my mother's face, shimmering as it dissolved into gold. All that might be waiting for me in the West… Then Mikomi… What he doing my dream?... And how she did it?' **_**he looked. **_**'I'II asks her later."**_

**"Not another bus," Percy said warily.**

**"No," Thalia agreed. Then she pointed downhill, toward train tracks. "There's and Amtrak station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the westbound train leaves at noon."**

**When they boarded and the train started moving, they relaxed, hoping the monster would not attack. Percy noticed that Mikomi was writing something down in a notepad that he had seen the blond write into at camp every now and then. "Um…what are you writing down Mikomi?"**

**"Future weapons for my friends." Mikomi replied, getting Annabeth's and Grover's attention. She looked up at them and smiled. It seemed that they wanted to know.**

Ares looked up interested in the book in Komi's hands.

Hephaestus looked interested because of the weapons and how he will make it.

Athena grinned because weapons meant new strategies and that meant new war tactics.

**"Right. Well Percy, you will be getting a smaller version of Samehada, which means Shark Scale so that you can lift it and you don't have to rely just on Riptide. Thought I will give a Trident of Neptune and others powers I possess which I show later on,**

"Cool but I still prefer Riptide" remarked Percy.

**Same goes for you Annabeth, I will be making you a new dagger that uses the power of shadows like your cape. But also I will build an armor Called the Armored of Athena which you will use the Shield with face of Medusa can cast same prettification as Medusa's powers, instead you can control by your will. Also you will get the Staff of Athena/Wisdom."**

They all saw two Athenas completely drowned at the Armored of Athena has beautiful golden divine armor with long wings, a shield with face of Medusa and a Staff with sharp ponged and two blade wings.

Annabeth smiled at the prospect of the weapon so many possibilities to defeat someone.

**The two blinked and smiled at that. "So what about me?" Grover asked.**

**"The Gale Boomerang.**

"Ahhh the legend of Zelda classics" said Hephaestus.

**I got that off of a video game and wish to try and make it in real life. I mean, you can't rely on just your pipes forever." She said, showing them her designs.**

**"What are these other weapons Mikomi?" asked Percy.**

**"I am rebuilding the Raijin for Thalia**

Thalia grinned at the mention of her "lightsaber."

**for when I am able to get her out. A blade made of lightning would suit her."**

Thalia eyes brightened at the epicness of the blade of lightning.

Zeus also looked interested in the Raijin no Ken.

**She said, making Annabeth, Thalia and Grover look her with awe at sign of their weapons, but they didn't say anything to him. "Next is an idea for the God of War games. This weapon will be for Clarisse. It will either be the Spear of Destiny or the Blades of Chaos.**

Athena smiled thinking about the Spear of Destiny.

Ares grinned at the Blade of Chaos because it was from his favorite game.

Hephaestus looked impressed and grunted out "Those are powerful weapons."

**Now for Silena, I was thinking about a whip,**

Aphrodite grinned and jokingly said "honey I didn't know you were that kind of girl."

Silena blush bright red and yelled out "MOOOOM!"

Komi laughed at her.

**but I am not sure which element I want in it. Not really sure about Charles Beckendorf, but I might make a modern version of Mjolnir, Thor's Hammer for him since he is the one who is helping me."**

Hephaestus smiled thinking that Thor's Hammer would make a perfect weapon for his son.

**"Ok, so what about this one, the big sword?" Percy asked, pointing to that picture.**

**"Ah, this one is for me. The Blade of Olympus,**

"Why you going to forged when in reality you had after you kill me with it?" Brunette-Athena said with frown in her expression as she reality didn't grudge toward Komi toward that fate day as draw attention of everyone with widen eyes especially Zeus, Athena and Annabeth.

"Because I like t to be overpowered and two I don't remind that _I need_ to remind that you jerks brought your end upon yourselves" Komi said truthfully cause her half-big sister stiff as others Olympians.

**but…it will not be that blade, I am just not sure what to infuse with it or call it for that matter."**

**"Wow, when are you going to make these?" Annabeth asked with a wide smile.**

"Excited for your new weapons" joked Thalia.

"Yes!" yelled a grinning Daughter of Athena.

Komi giggles at response of the two friends.

**"Oh, probably after this quest, but the last blade won't be done for some time." Mikomi replied.**

**"Oh." Annabeth said and left it at that.**

**_A few hours later…_**

**Annabeth and Grover had fallen asleep and the last two were staring out the window of the train. Mikomi saw that Percy was falling asleep and decided to talk to him. "Percy, you are not alone in the those weird dreams. I am in that two."**

**"W-what?"**

**"I think they are to warn us." Mikomi said with a serious face. Percy seemed to get it and nodded. "I think it may be a big three thing, but we have a strange connection in these dreams."**

**"Heh, I just hope it doesn't kill us." Percy said before falling asleep.**

**Mikomi looked out the window and said, "What are you trying to tell us….Oneroi"**

"Well that concludes this chapter, who will read next?" smiled Athena.

Hestia spoke in a soft voice "I think it is time for some lunch don't you agree?"

Komi and said "I think it is a great idea, Hestia."

Hestia smiled at Komi then looked to Zeus.

Zeus sighed then stood up from his throne and boomed out "Our break starts now everyone to the dining area." With flashed out with a thunder clap.


End file.
